Becoming Mine
by EdwardsBabyGirl2010
Summary: Buffy gets sick and Spike ends up having to make a hard decision. With an almost invincible evil threatening to destoy mankind, Buffy and Spike will have to join together to fulfill the prophecy that will change their lives forever!
1. Chapter 1

SOO…this is my FIRST story on this website, so go easy on me! LoL! I don't own any of the Buffy stuff; which should already be known but I'll say it anyways. I just have this huge passion for writing…but never had the courage to put anything out there. So here it goes! Plz leave me lots && lots of reviews…tell me whatcha think! Thanks bunches!

~ EdwardsBabyGirl2010~

Ps. Don't hate on the username because YeS…I am a twilight fan! But not like crazy twilight fan! Hahah!

Prologue

I watched helplessly as my girl lay there, weak and dying. It'd been six months since Buffy was diagnosed with Leukemia. She'd gone through four or five different kinds of treatments, and we'd all watched her suffer through it. Unfortunately, nothing was working. Now, the doctors were giving her a week, maybe two, to live. Dawn and her friends were all gathered around the hospital bed making awkward conversation. They were trying to keep her happy even though she was dying. It was hard to see the slayer like this. Her once bright green eyes were now empty and dull. Her tan, taut body was now pale and thin. I could barely stand to be around the bint.

Her dull eyes met with mine, and she put on a weak smile, trying to look brave, but I knew differently. She was in pain. I could hear the way she fought to breathe, and I could hear her heart struggling to beat, but I smiled back, knowing she needed to appear strong. I felt badly for the slayer, she was too young and beautiful to be taken from the world so early. I had to do something. I couldn't let her die this way.

Willow got up and walked from the room, saying she was going to get some food. I watched as she took a detour and went into the women's bathroom. I followed, standing near the door for a second to see if there was anyone else, but thankfully there wasn't. The witch and I were going to talk. Something needed to be done.

I opened the door, immediately smelling the salty tears, and hearing the anguished cries from Buffy's best friend. I saw one of the stall doors closed, and knew she was trying to hide the pain she was feeling. They all wanted to look brave in front of their dying friend.

"Willow, it's Spike. We need to talk love." I started, hearing her small gasp. She fumbled around for a minute, gathering herself, and then emerged from the stall. Her eyes were red and her makeup was smudged, but she still looked just as beautiful as she usually did.

"What are you doing in here? Don't you know this is a girl's bathroom?" she asked, sniffling every now and then. I nodded and sat down in a chair that was near a changing table in the back corner. "Red, we need to talk. We can't let Buffy die like this. It's wrong!" I saw the tears forming in her eyes at the mention of Buffy. She felt just like I did.

"Look, I know a way. It may not be the best way, but it will save her." She sat down beside me for a moment, contemplating my statement. When her eyes went wide, I knew she'd caught my drift. "Spike, no, she doesn't want that." I growled in frustration, knowing I was going to get a fight out of her friend. I didn't want to take matters into my own hands, but this needed to be done.

"Would you rather her die painfully and be gone forever?" I asked. She choked back a sob before shaking her head. "No, I don't want Buffy to die like this, but she would hate you forever. She would hate me! I'm her best friend, and I have been for a long time. Whenever we had a demon make our worst fears come true in high school, that was her worst fear. She would never want to become what she's been destined to kill!" I thought for a moment how I should turn the situation around. I had to convince the bird to help me.

"Willow, that was in high school. She isn't that Buffy anymore. She might want to live and fight. Buffy has been through too much. Dawn needs her, you and your scoobies need her and damnit I need her! I don't want to let her go, not like this! Please Willow; I need your help with this. I can do all the work, and I will even let her stake me when its done, but the soul spells for Angel? I need you to perform it, but without the happy clause. Please do this. Please. I'm begging you." I took her hand in mine, hoping she would understand the way I felt. I felt like a man possessed with an emotion I couldn't describe. I truly loved Buffy. She was my girl, but I couldn't let her go like this. Not yet.

"Okay. I'll do it." She said, surprising me. I looked up and met her gaze. I could feel her desperation to hold onto her friend because it mirrored mine. I needed Buffy to be okay. I needed her to live for her friends, her sister, but mostly for me. I knew it was selfish but I loved her. I'd let her stake me proper once she woke up, but at least I'd know she was alive.

"Thanks pet. After everyone leaves tonight, I'll stay and get her. I'm going to need you to do the spell tomorrow night. I'm gonna change her at midnight." With tears flowing down her red cheeks, she nodded, squeezing my hand softly. "Where are you taking her?" she asked softly. "Well, she always wanted to go to the beach, so I'm going to take her there. I asked Angelus for the Ring of Amara yesterday and he agreed. I left out the part about changing her. I just told him I wanted to take her for her last few days. Stupid git doesn't have to know for a while, at least until the process is finished. Just make sure you get that spell done tomorrow night. I don't want my girl to wake up without her soul or a happy clause."

I moved to get up from my spot, but was held down by a strong grip. "You really love her don't you?" I was taken aback by her question. Was she finally seeing how much I truly loved Buffy? "Yes red, I do. I love her more than life itself, and I'd do anything for her." Her eyes met mine and a sudden understanding formed between the two of us. She knew my pain and I knew hers.

"Red, don't forget. Have the spell ready at midnight and with no happy clause. I don't want my childe to be a monster like I was. She's too beautiful inside for that." She said a small thank you before we left and returned to Buffy's room.

I exchanged a longing look with my girl. I could tell she wanted me to rid her of this pain. For the past couple of nights, I'd snuck into her room at midnight to keep her company. I knew how much she hated hospitals. She would try and tell me that she was fine, but after she'd fall asleep, I would watch her toss and turn while she clutched her stomach. I wouldn't watch her suffer any longer. Even if she killed me afterwards, I would try to save her. I just had to try.


	2. Chapter 2

Soo...Here's chapter 1! I've had SO much fun writing this story! I was really upset one night because I found out one of my close friends was actually diagnosed with Leukemia and I just thought from there on about this story. What it would be like if Spike sired Buffy and whatnot. But...once again...I don't own anything that is Buffy...unfortunately! I freakin LoVE this show...and almost as much as Twilight! *LoL* Leave me sum love...or criticism if you like. Might not like it too much but I can accept some constructive criticism! But I think im doin pretty good for being a second year English major! My teacher like my stories! Hope you all do too!

~EdwardsBabyGirl2010~

**Chapter One**: Last Day of Paradise

After all of Buffy's friends left, I put my plan into action. First, I had to convince her to leave the hospital. That in itself would be a hard task, considering how stubborn the woman was.

"How are you feeling pet?" I asked. She smiled weakly and rolled over onto her left side to face me. "Fine. Don't you have any kittens to sell?" She teased, a small smile on her face. Her voice was raspy and weak, but I chuckled and sat down on the bed next to her, trying to be encouraging. I pushed a stray hair out of her eyes, admiring how gorgeous she was. Even in her weakened state, Buffy looked absolutely stunning.

"There is nowhere I'd rather be love, well, except maybe one place." She gave me an annoyed look and I smiled, "How about I take you away from here? I happen to have the Ring of Amara on loan for a few days, and a tank full of gas that will take us to the beach. How would you like good ol' Spike to take you there for your last couple of days? I've already talked it over with Willow and the gang, they all think it's a good idea, and I promise no funny stuff. Just you and me relaxing in the sun with no demons and no scoobies." Her pale green eyes met mine and I could see the longing in them. I knew she wanted to get away, be free before she died, but she'd fight it. She wanted to think of her friends and Dawn because she was too considerate.

"Why do you have the Ring of Amara? I thought Angel destroyed it?" I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Buffy never stopped being the slayer. "Well, I had to suck up just a little bit to your angel bear in LA, but I convinced him to let me use it. It's for a good cause though, and I haven't tried to kill anyone. Scouts honor." I held up two fingers, like a young boy scout, and earned a soft giggle from her.

I couldn't help but smile whenever she was having a good time. It was so rare when she actually smiled. There would be the fake smile she put on for her pals, but never a real one. Her smiles were few and far between, so I felt grateful that I was able to put one on her beautiful, porcelain face.

"C'mon slayer, let me give you this one last gift. We can lie out, go for a walk, or go swimming. I know you don't have much strength left but I have more than enough to help you have a good time." She looked towards the door, then back at me. I could see her fighting the instincts to stay, but I was hoping that I would win in the end.

The wheels were turning in her head as she contemplated leaving, she looked towards the door, then back at me a few times before resting her eyes on the machines that pumped the medicine through her veins.

"So you went all the way to LA, sucked up and played nice with Angel, and came all the way back here just so that you could do this for me?" she asked. I laid my hand on hers, and looked straight into her emerald eyes, "I would do anything just to make you happy. You probably think I'm full of it when I tell you these things, but I never lie about my feelings for you. I just want to make you happy. I don't want you to…leave us like this. The beach welcomes beauties like you. Plus I know you don't want to stay in here and…go, like this." I saw the tears well up in her eyes, but she didn't dare let them fall. Buffy was too strong for her own good. It was horrible that her life ended up this way. She was too sweet, too pure for this.

"Okay, get me out of here. Please. I don't want to die like this." My heart soared and I immediately went to work taking out her IV's and getting her dressed. Three nurses and two doctors came in to argue but were quickly sent away when I growled at them. "Spike, behave!" I heard her say in warning. As much as she hated these doctors, she was nice enough to let them live. "Look, I'm leaving and unless you want to deal with him, just let me go. Oh, and Spike, wipe that smirk off your face." I chuckled, wishing she had let me get a hold of just one of those doctors. I would've done anything for her.

"Okay pet, lets get going." She nodded as I wheeled her out of the hospital. I could see the sweet smile plastered to her face, and I knew she finally felt free.

While we were on our way to the beach, I turned on some the music she liked. "Over you" by Honor Society was her favorite song and every time she heard it, it made her smile. Her soft laughter filled the car when it started to play. "I love this song." She sighed and when our eyes met, I hoped she could see how much I cared for her at this moment. I wanted to convey how I felt in every look or gesture I gave her.

"I know." I answered simply. Her soft yawned filled my ears, and when I looked at her again, she had stretched out a little and closed her eyes. Knowing how tired she was, I reached back and pulled a blanket from the back to hand it to her, "I thought you might get sleepy on the way. We'll be there in a couple of hours so get some sleep ducks if you want." She nodded then scooted closer to lay her head on my shoulder, "Thank you Spike." I pulled her closer as she fell into a light slumber, just enjoying the feel of her body next to mine. She looked so peaceful, so content and it dawned on me that she was putting her faith and trust in me. That one, simple action made me look like a monster. Would I regret this?

Once we arrived at the beach, I loaded everything into the condo I'd rented for a few days. It was a small, one story white house with a screened in back porch overlooking the water. I'd called in a favor from a friend on the way up here. She deserved nothing but the best, and I was determined to give it to her.

I came back to the car and shook her gently, letting her know we had arrived. "It's beautiful," she whispered. Her crystal green eyes lit up, and for the first time in a while, they were as vibrant as they used to be. I could see her life and spirit shining brightly through those emerald orbs. I remembered the first time I saw her eyes light up that way. It was the first night we met. We were outside the Bronze and she'd broken up my feeding session. The way we fought, or danced as I called it, was incredible. From then on, I knew we were meant to fight together. The way we synchronized each of our moves to fit the other was rhythmic. I never tired of fighting with her whether it was a real fight or just sparring. She was my equal, and it didn't matter if she admitted it because I knew it was true. She would always get this smile on her face, and she'd laugh. Genuinely laugh without any worries or hesitation. I missed that.

"Lets get you into bed. I'm going to take the couch for the rest of the night. In the morning, we'll get up and do a little swimming." She nodded, and then giggled, "What?" I asked. She shook her head, but I gave her a defiant look. She wasn't getting away with that. "I didn't know the big bad could swim." I felt slightly offended. "Oi! Just because I can't come out during the day doesn't mean I haven't ever enjoyed the beach. I used to take Dru swimming all the time! I can swim just fine!" She laughed loudly, and the sound was music to my ears, but when she started coughing, the reality of what I had come here to do hit me. I felt like someone was crushing my heart. I'd forgotten for just a moment about how sick she was and how soon she would die unless I changed her.

"Buffy! Are you okay?" I asked, frantic with worry. I noticed the blood on her hands from her coughing fit, and felt my stomach lurch. Every time she coughed up blood, I'd gotten sick to my stomach. I hated seeing her like this. "Yea, I'm fine." I knew she was lying from the way she held onto her stomach, but I ignored it for her.

Not caring whether or not she protested, I picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house. For once, she didn't fight me.

When I laid her down and tried to leave, she held onto me. "Please stay. If I die tonight, I don't want to die alone." Her voice shook with uncertainty, and her fear mirrored my own. If she hadn't invited me to stay, I would've slept outside her door. My fear paralyzed any action I took when it came to her. I never wanted to leave her side for fear that she'd leave this world before I could say goodbye. I would not waste any moment with her. She meant the world to me.

I nodded my consent and curled my body close to hers, but unfortunately, sleep didn't come easily that night. I was terrified that I'd loose her.

…

The next morning, I got up before she did and made her breakfast in bed. Her surprised, happy look made it all worthwhile.

We headed down to the beach an hour later with towels and sunscreen in hand. After all, I couldn't have her burnt like a lobster. She'd never looked good with her skin burnt.

I watched as she smiled and breathed in deeply, letting the warm sun caress her face. At that moment, I'd never hated myself more than I did right now. How could I go through with this? So many thoughts were running through my head. Could I really turn her into one of us? Would she hate me forever?

"Spike? You there?" she asked, pulling me from my thoughts. "Yea pet lets go." She nodded, but gave me a strange look. I hoped she couldn't read my mind. I wasn't sure I ever wanted her to know how much I feared the actions I was going to take.

"Can we just go sit our chairs where the water meets the sand?" I nodded numbly before setting the chairs where she'd requested. I felt my phone vibrate and when I picked it up, I saw a text I'd been dreading…

_The whole gang knows what you are planning._

_They don't like it._

_But…I have the spell ready for midnight._

_Dawn says thank you and that she loves you. Good Luck._

_Willow_

I smiled widely, good ol' Willow was ready for anything, and Dawn, I was truly happy that she hadn't gotten angry with me. Somehow I knew she'd understand. We both loved Buffy so much; it was hurting us to loose her to this disease, this incurable demon.

"Is everything okay?" I heard a soft voice ask. I looked up and nodded, trying to look as innocent as was possible. I'd never done a good job hiding the things I was doing or plotting, but this time, I'd have to try harder than before.

"Yea love, I was just making sure it wasn't time for you to take your medicine. I'd forgotten for a little while about it with us having so much fun. Now get your cute little arse down there and enjoy the water!" She smiled and nodded, motioning for me to pick her up. I was surprised by the gesture, but I knew she wasn't feeling good. She was too weak.

I picked her up and carried her down to the chairs, sitting her down and then sat down in the chair beside hers. I laid my head back, and sighed, enjoying the sun. It'd been too long since I'd felt the warm tingling on my skin without erupting in flames.

"Spike, can I tell you a secret?" I heard her whisper. "Of course pet, you know I'm all ears." She smiled and looked out towards the ocean, relishing the sights, sounds, and smells. "I don't want to die. I'm scared. After everything I've been through, who knew that Leukemia would be the one thing that I couldn't kill?" I smiled inwardly at her confession, maybe now she wouldn't fight the turning. She wanted to live.

"Slayer, I know you're scared. I can see it in your eyes every time you look at me, but we will fight this. You aren't dead yet love." The tears were forming in her eyes, and I wanted it to stop. She wasn't supposed to be sad; all I wanted was for her to enjoy her last day in the sun.

"C'mon now pet, lets just enjoy this. We'll do the crying; feel sorry for me crap later. Just enjoy yourself." She nodded and laid her head back, sighing in contentment. I saw a few tears fall, but they stopped within minutes. Her shiny blonde locks were flowing in the wind, and her beautiful but pale skin was shimmering in the sunlight. I could only think of one quote at this time to describe her. Mark Twain said it the right way, "After all these years, I see that I was mistaken about Eve in the beginning; it is better to live outside the Garden with her than inside it without her." That's how I felt about Buffy. If she didn't go through the change, I wouldn't live without her. She was everything to me, my soul, my life. I'd never be able to truly be happy if she wasn't around.

Around lunch time, I brought out some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, which was her favorite, especially if it had apple jelly, but also I added some ice cream. She'd complained for weeks about not being able to have some ice cream, moose tracks to be precise. It was her favorite. Since I was trying to sweeten her up, I bought some for her pleasure. Everything had to go perfectly if I wanted to go through with this.

I laid down a big blanket and set out the drinks, sandwiches, and ice cream. It'd been a long time since I had been on a picnic. I was a little rusty but I wanted her to be happy. "Spike, this is so sweet. Thank you." She said weakly, trying to smile. Her breathing was shallow and she looked terrible. I could hardly smell the coconut and vanilla that usually surrounded her. The only thing I smelled was sickness. It was consuming her.

"Are you okay love? Do you need to lie down?" I asked. She shook her head no, but I could tell something was terribly wrong. She looked paler than usual and her breaths were coming in short pants. I wanted to hold her, kiss her cheeks, and tell her everything would be alright, but I knew she'd never let me.

"I'm ruining everything aren't I?" she asked quietly as the tears started rolling down her cheeks. She broke down into tears and I felt like a right git for not noticing. "Hell no! Can't you see I'm trying to make this better for you? Buffy, you have to tell me when something is wrong or I can't take care of you." She nodded and reached for me, "I need to go lie down. I feel really weak, nauseous, and my body hurts." I nodded and swiftly picked her up. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and laid her head down. I didn't worry about the picnic or our stuff as I carried her inside. She was sick, and it was my top priority to make her as comfortable as possible.

As the day went on, she got worse and worse. I called her doctor and they said it was due to the fact that she wasn't getting her medicine the way she needed. He said she had maybe a day or two to live with the way her condition worsened so quickly. I wasn't too worried though, I planned to change her in a few hours anyway. The thought that it was quickly approaching worked my nerves. I wasn't sure whether or not I'd be able to go through with it. It'd be killing a part of the girl I loved so much. Her heartbeat, her warm, sun-kissed skin, and the smell of her fresh blood were things that I was going to miss. How could I curse the one creature who made me feel…human again?

"Spike? Would you…would you come lay down with me?" I heard her ask. My heart was breaking as I read the clock. It was eight thirty, which meant I only had another two hours before I started the change. Would I be able to do this?

I walked into the room and saw her lying there, struggling to breathe and hold on. "Buffy, I just…we need to talk love." She shook her head and reached for me, "Spike please, just come here." I gave in and lay down next to her. I felt tears run down my cheeks as I held her close, and I cursed the Powers that Be under my breath for allowing this to happen. The sweet, alluring sound of her heartbeat soothed me into a deep slumber for the last time.

A little while later, the sound of my vibrating phone woke me up. I sat up in a panic, noticing how awful Buffy looked. Her heartbeat was slow and her breathing labored. She wasn't going to last much longer.

When I picked up my phone, I saw Dawn's name on the caller ID…

"'_Ello little bit, how are you?"_ I answered, feeling a bit guilty for what I was doing.

"_I'm okay, how is Buffy?"_ she asked.

"_She's not doing so good. Took a turn for the worse around lunch time. Look Dawnie, I just want to say that I'm sorry. I'm going to give her the chance to stake me once she changes."_ I explained. I heard her sniffling on the other end, and my heart wrenched in response.

"_She won't stake you Spike. Just please make sure you turn her in time okay? I'm not ready to loose my sister."_ She said in response. Shock hit me like a mack truck, but I knew I had to go through with it. We couldn't loose her.

"_Got it little bit. I'll talk to you later. Tell Willow not to forget at midnight. I have some work to do. I love you. Bye."_ I hung up the phone with a new determination. There was something I had to finish now. My reason for doing this was clear in my head. I kept repeating it over and over like a mantra, making sure that I knew the reasons.

I turned and locked gazes with the most beautiful emerald green eyes. "What are you planning?" she rasped out. I pulled her almost limp body into my arms and held her close. I said a little prayer in my mind, hoping for the best. Even if she staked me in the morning, I knew I would never regret this.

"Buffy, love, I can't let you die like this. You are too young, beautiful, and sweet to let this disease take you. Your family, friends love and need you to stay alive, and there is only one way that can happen." Her eyes went wide at the realization. She tried to push me away but her efforts were futile with how weak she was. "Spike, no." she pleaded softly. Tears sprung to my eyes because I hated myself for what I was about to do.

"I know you are going to hate me in the morning, so I'm going to leave a stake on the bedside table for you. I give you full permission to stake me good and proper, I won't fight you whatsoever." She shook her head and pounded her weak fists on my chest. "Please, no." I felt anger swell in my chest. Not only a few hours ago she'd told me she wanted to live. Why was this fight coming now, especially when I was about to help her?

"Buffy, why are you fighting this? Not a few hours ago, you said so yourself that you wanted to live! You mean so much to me. I can't watch you die like this. You have so much to live for. You once told Dawn to live for you if you died in the fight with Glory, but now its your turn. Live for Dawn, for your friends, and do all the things you've ever wanted to. Please forgive me." I finished, looking into her teary eyes. I had no time to waste. I had to get it done.

Pushing all the bad feelings aside, I bent down and kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, and moved down to her neck. I felt her fighting me a little bit, but it wasn't enough. I switched to my vampiric face and sighed before sinking my teeth into her neck. Her blood was so rich and sweet, I'd never tasted anything like it. The other two slayers I'd killed were sweet, and powerful, but their blood couldn't compare.

I felt myself growing stronger by the second but I had to stay focused. I smelled Buffy's arousal and smiled inwardly. She was enjoying this. I ground my hips against hers and smelt the arousal thicken. I pulled my teeth from her neck, and slashed my wrist so that she could feed from me. I put my wrist to her lips, letting the blood drip into her mouth. I felt her latch on for just a minute before gasping and falling limp in my arms.

I laid her back down on the bed, then picked up my phone…

"_Hello? Spike? How is she?"_ Willow asked, picking up after only the first ring.

I chucked softly, knowing that would be her first question. I'd be afraid too if I were in her position.

"_She's fine. The changing process has started so make sure the ritual is done by midnight. She'll probably wake up around mid-afternoon tomorrow. That'll give me time to feed her, if she doesn't stake me, before we head back. I don't know if she'll want to head back then, but I'll call and let you know."_

I heard her sigh on the other line, and I was hoping she didn't regret her decision. We couldn't take it back now. In a few hours, she was going to be my Childe, and I her Sire. This would bring on a whole new relationship between us, one I wasn't sure we were ready for. I loved Buffy more than life itself so it wouldn't bother me, but she still hadn't put a term on our relationship so it would be hard on her. She would want me in every way, crave me…desire me, and that was going to frighten her.

"_Do you have bagged blood or are you going to get…fresh blood?"_ She asked hesitantly. I could tell she was nervous. I wasn't even sure she wanted to know the answer or not.

"_I have extra bags of blood in the fridge up here. I don't want her to have any deaths under her belt if its possible."_ I told her.

"_Thank you Spike." _

"_No problem ducks. Just get on the soul spell, and make sure it has no happy clause in there. That's just not going to work for Buffy."_

I heard a soft okay before we hung up. I watched as Buffy's body got colder. It was so strange to watch her lying there. She looked dead, but I knew she was just sleeping.

When she woke up, she was going to be stronger, and much more fierce than she'd ever imagined. Granted, I loved Buffy as a human, but as a vampire, she'd be invincible. She would be flawless. I couldn't lie and say I wasn't excited about her becoming a vampire. I hated having to turn her, but it turned me on to know she would be like me. I couldn't wait to see the way she moved, and how she looked.

I laid down on the bed next to her, exhausted from having to deal with the stress of the situation. I wasn't sure what time exactly that she'd wake up, I only hoped that she wouldn't put a stake through my undead heart. I kissed her cold forehead, and closed my eyes, praying for sweet dreams and good awakenings.

…

My first thought upon waking was that I was hungry. My stomach ached and my throat burned. I opened my eyes to a room full of darkness, but I had no problem seeing everything.

I sat up and tried to remember the events that had happened. I remembered being sick, and then Spike bringing me to the beach. Then, I remembered that he bit me, and how good it felt. Angel's bite had hurt, but it was different with Spike. It felt like heaven.

I heard a soft moan and looked down to see him laying beside me, looking as sexy as ever. He was clad in only his black leather pants. His black shirt, boots and trench coat sat on a nearby chair in the corner.

My god Spike smelled good. His pulse immediately caught my attention. As I watched it throb in a certain rhythm, my mouth watered. I straddled his waist, and then bent over to bite down on his neck; the temptation of it being too much to handle.

The first drop of blood that flowed into my mouth was like ice cream on a hot summer day. I moaned in satisfaction when it touched my tongue. It was smoothe and glided easily down my throat, soothing the fire that burned it. I felt Spike stir underneath me so I grabbed both of his wrists and pinned him down. He moaned my name loudly, which brought me more pleasure than I'd had in years. I took enough to sate my hunger then pulled away and looked down into the eyes of my Sire.

"Oh god, Spike, I'm sorry." I said quickly, realizing what I'd done. "It's okay sla-Buffy. Just don't try that on any other master vampires, like the poofter. Most will punish you for that. I'll let it slide though." He said, chuckling. I looked on the desk beside him where the stake was, then I looked up to meet his crystal clear, sky blue eyes. I'd never seen him look so vulnerable before, and I knew what he feared.

"If you want to stake me, I'll let you, but I couldn't let you die. Not like that. I won't apologize for what I've done. You are alive, somewhat, and I'll be damned if I'm not happy about it." I gasped from the sincerity in his eyes. I knew I couldn't stake him, and to be honest, I didn't really want to. I'd never wanted to stake him, not even when we'd first met.

"Spike, I'm upset that you did this, but I understand, and im not going to stake you. Couldn't even if I wanted to." I confessed. He smiled then reached his hands behind my neck and pulled me to him, "Drink. I know you're still hungry. I can feel it." I blushed, then sank my fangs into his neck. We moaned in unison at the intensity of it. I always thought being a vampire and having to drink blood would be horrible, but, it wasn't all that bad. It just came naturally, and the feelings, well I couldn't even describe those.

My body felt on fire and I was tingling all over. My head was spinning and I couldn't focus. Was it normal that I wanted him to pull my skirt up and bury himself to the hilt in my sweet heat? I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt this hot, and I wondered what it felt like for Spike. Did he feel the same tortured desire? Was the feeding making him hungry for my body as well?

I pulled away, feeling more horny than sated. I wanted Spike in every way possible, in every position possible, but I had to hold myself back. I couldn't give into that feeling. It was just the Sire-Childe bond I was feeling. It had to be. I'd always thought Spike was good looking, but never wanted to act on it like I did now. Would it ever fade or would it always feel this way?

I looked up to see him smiling. "What?" I asked, feeling shy all of a sudden. His intense gaze was making me feel weak at the knees. "The bumpies. Even as a vampire, you are absolutely gorgeous." I smiled at the compliment. He may have been known as "William, the awful bloody poet" back in the day, but he never failed to have the perfect words when it came to complimenting me.

"Thanks, but, how do I make them go away?" He pushed a stray hair from my face then sighed, "You need to clear your mind and imagine the way you look without the bumpies." I closed my eyes and felt him caress my back as I tried to imagine myself the way I used to look before I became a vampire. I felt a tickle in my cheeks, and then heard him chuckle. "Am I back to normal?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded, then frowned, "Your normal again." I wondered wildly about what he was thinking. He looked so disappointed and sad. I didn't dare question him though.

I felt Spike move from the bed and I looked up in question. "When do you want to head back?" he asked. I shrugged, feeling nervous about the way my friends would react. Would they try to kill me? Would they still be my friends? There were so many things that could go wrong. Did I even want to chance it by going back?

"Spike, I'm scared. What if they don't accept me?" I asked worriedly. He shook his head and took my hand in his, "They'll love you like they always have and always will, but if they act differently then I'll take care of it. No harm is ever gonna come to you love. I'm your Sire, and my job is to protect you at all costs." I looked into his eyes and saw a determination that I desperately wanted to have. I wanted this worried feeling to go away because I couldn't stand being so nervous. If my friends truly loved me, this wouldn't make a difference. I was still the same ol' Buffy, just a little dead-er.

"Okay. Lets go. I'm ready." I lied. He shook his head, but held out his hand. I was nervous to take it, but I did. My return was definite. Dawn still needed me, my friends still needed me, but I just hoped that they still loved me.


	3. Chapter 3

SO...this morning, my son woke me up with the best hugz&&kisses! GaH...I may be a single mom at 23, but its still awesome! LoL! I just had to tell yall how sweet my two yr old is! Anyways, im glad yall like my story soo far! Thankfully my lil man has given me some "Me" time so that I can write some more! BuT...may not add some for a few days. My son turns 2!...on SaTuRdAYY, AnD im throwin him a big beach bash...except its gonna be two pools and a sprinkler goin in mii back yard! *LoL* BuT...hope you enjoy this new chap! Leave me some more reviews and i'll update quicker!

~EdwarsBabyGirl2010~

Chapter Two: Coming Back Home

"_Hey Spike! It's Willow! Look, I found a way to remove the clause for Angel, so when he gets here from L.A this afternoon, I'm going to do it. Just wanted to call and let you know…by the way, I think this is really sweet and unselfish what you are doing for Buffy. I know it must hurt for you to do this. But, I hope yall have a safe trip back. See you soon!" _

The things I did for my Childe were ridiculous. I just hoped she was grateful for what I'd done for her. My love for Buffy was far greater than she'd ever know, but I was swallowing my pride. She deserved to be happy, even if that happiness was lived out during the night.

"You ready?" She asked from the door. I nodded and followed her out, but before we left, I turned around and took one last look at the house. I couldn't help but wish that she and I could stay longer. It seemed like a perfect world for the two of us. Unfortunately, it would never happen and I had to stop dreaming.

A couple of hours later, we were almost to Sunnydale, and I could tell Buffy was nervous. "You need to stop fidgeting. Everything is going to be alright pet." She shook her head, and kept rubbing her hands up and down her thighs.

The whole way home, she'd been biting her lip, picking at her nails, and fixing her hair every five minutes. I was getting tired of the nervousness. I knew I should have been a little more understanding considering the situation, but I just couldn't understand her point of view. I loved being a vampire. It was an upgrade to the ponce I was before. Her friends were going to freak out, act weird, but accept her in the end. I wish she could have more faith in them.

"You don't understand Spike. They love human Buffy, not vampire Buffy. Xander hates vampires; I mean, look at how much he hates you and Angel! What if Giles doesn't want to be my watcher anymore? He's been like a father to me, the only kind of real father figure I've ever known. I can't have him walk out too. I'm not worried about Dawn, Tara, Anya, and Willow, I'm pretty sure they will accept me from what you've said, but Xander and Giles mean a lot to me too." She explained. I watched her hands shake as she wrapped them around herself. I patted her leg, hoping to give her some kind of comfort.

"They'll love you pet, no matter what. You should have more faith." She nodded and continued to look out the window. I just hoped that my faith in her friends followed through. I didn't want her to be disappointed, and I really didn't want to have to kill them.

"My throat burns Spike. I'm getting really hungry." I turned to meet her hungry gaze. She was eying my neck while licking her lips. Oh how I wanted to kiss those beautiful lips. Those pink lips looked so soft and smooth, I couldn't help but wonder how they'd taste and how they'd feel wrapped around my hard length. They were so full, so rich; I wanted to dip my head low and take them all for myself. Instead, I reached back and opened the cooler to find it empty. "We must have gone through all the bags of blood at the house." I sighed and pulled the car over. I was afraid of getting addicted to her feeding from me. It felt to good to describe.

I sat her in my lap, and leaned my head back, "Drink love." She shook her head, and her cheeks heated up, I could tell she felt nervous and a little ashamed. "I can't keep doing this to you." She would never understand how much I actually enjoyed her feeding from me. The feelings I got were the most incredible thing I'd ever felt. Whenever she bit down, it opened up a flood of thoughts and feelings. I could hear her every thought, feel every emotion or pleasure she felt, and it fueled my passion more so than I thought it would. No wonder Angelus and Darla enjoyed it so much. I'd been missing out all these years.

"Slayer, drink. If you don't, you'll go mad and feed from a human. At least take enough to last you for the next forty-five minutes." She nodded then bent down to feast on my neck. I closed my eyes and groaned inwardly from the feeling of her warm, wet heat against my thighs. I wanted to grind into her, but knew it would scare her off. Buffy loved me, that much was clear from the she acted some days, but she'd never admit it. She tried to rationalize every feeling she had for me, and find an excuse to explain it.

_**No. This is just the Sire-Childe bond I'm feeling. There's no way that I'm in love with him. He's making me feel this way.**_

I heard that thought go through her head loud and clear like a siren, and it made my temper flare. I quickly pushed her off of me then got out of the car. I heard her call my name in question, but I didn't answer at first. I paced back and forth for a minute before turning to meet her tempting green eyes.

"Come here." I growled. She looked terrified, but I was past all rational thought. How dare she accuse me of making her feel any certain way! I would never make her do anything that was against her will. I was far better than any poofter that dared to try that. The daft bint was bleeding mad if she thought any different.

"What?" she asked, standing a few feet from where I stood. "I heard what you thought just now. You think that I'm making you feel things for me, certain feelings or emotions? I would never do that to you, and just to prove you wrong, I'm going to show you exactly what power I do have." She backed up a couple of steps, but I wasn't going to let her get away. "You wouldn't dare!" she challenged. I chuckled then vamped out. . Buffy may have it in her mind that I was a right git, but she didn't know anything. I crossed my arms over my chest and stood my ground. Anger was fueling every thing I did at this point. My thoughts were coming to quickly without any real consideration on her part.

"Spike, don't do this." She begged. I shook my head, not feeling sorry for her. She had to see the difference in what she was feeling, and what I could make her feel.

"No. You think your being controlled, but I'm going to show you the difference." She shook her head, turning to get in the car. "Stop." I yelled. She stopped, dead in her tracks and I smiled wickedly to myself. "Come to me." I commanded. She turned and walked over until we were face to face. Her eyes were full of uncertainty, but also curiosity. "I'm not going to tolerate you accusing me of things I'm not doing. If I wanted to make you love me, I could. If I wanted you to fuck me, then you would be doing that. Don't underestimate me. I am your Sire." I said, ordering her to do something I knew she wanted. I didn't want to push her, but this had to be done.

"Now kiss me." Her hesitation didn't last long. She leaned up and pressed her sweet, warm lips to mine. I'd never felt such softness in a kiss before, but I pulled away and stepped back. "See the difference now?" I asked. She nodded, and took a few more steps back. The silence was deafening as we stood there. I didn't know what else to say. It had to be done.

"You can get in the car now." She nodded and got back in without saying a word. I stood outside and smoked a cigarette for a moment before joining her. Maybe now she would see and understand no matter how much I wanted to be with her, I would never force it.

The rest of the way home was spent in silence. I didn't have anything to say to her after I'd heard her thoughts. She really had no trust or faith in me whatsoever, and I think that's what hurt the worst. She had no idea how I truly felt, but I would show her.

"I asked Willow to remove Angel's happy clause. Once she found a way to do it for you, we both knew there had to be a way to do it for Angel. She called me this morning and left me a message. He's waiting for us at your house, without his happy clause." I heard her soft gasp, but kept my eyes on the road. The best way I knew to show her I loved her was to let her go. She'd wanted to be with Angel since the first day they'd met.

"Spike, why?" she asked. I gripped the wheel harder, feeling the tension building. I wanted so badly to just kill something. Why did her voice have to be so sweet? Why did my dead heart want to beat so badly for her? Would she ever know how much I cared? Would she even care if she did find out? Her smell, her eyes, her voice, her smile, and even her beautiful laugh made me melt, but for her to be happy, I had to give up everything I'd ever wanted. When I'd first laid eyes on Buffy, I thought she was made for me, but I should've known that the powers that be would never bless my life with such a gift. I didn't deserve it.

"I thought once you became a vampire that he wouldn't have to worry about your relationship so much. You'll be confined to the night like he is, so the ponce can't use that as an excuse, and the blood thing shouldn't be a worry because now you'll need it too. As your Sire, I want what is best for you, and I want you to have everything you want. Angelus will make you happy." I didn't dare look into her eyes for fear of I would see in them. I was too much in love with her to see how happy she was now that she could be with her Angel bear. It would hurt far too much.

"Thank you Sire." She whispered softly. I nodded and kept my eyes on the road, wanting to get home safely and get back to my crypt. I couldn't take being around her any longer. I'd done what I was supposed to. "Your welcome." I lied. I wasn't sure what was going to happen when we got home, but I knew my Childe would be happy, and that was all that mattered.

Once we arrived home, Buffy and I sat in the car a good fifteen to twenty minutes, trying to gather the courage to go inside.

"Well, c'mon slayer, its time. You've been sitting out here long enough." She groaned, and then nodded. I got out and then walked over to her side of the car. When I opened the door for her, I looked into those beautiful crystal green eyes seeing fear deep in their depths. "It's going to be perfectly fine pet, I promise." She took a deep, unneeded breath then stepped out and straightened her clothes. Her fingers laced their selves through mine as we walked to the door.

Suddenly it was flung open and out stepped an angry, yellow eyed, vamped out Angel.

"How dare you change her!" he growled, charging towards me. I readied myself for a fight, but before he could reach me, Buffy knocked him back and then crouched low in front of me. Her loud growl of warning resonated through the silence of the neighborhood. Everyone stood stock still, not sure what to say or how to react. Vamped out Buffy had defended me before the poof.

"What the hell Buffy?" He asked, sitting up. I laughed loudly at his shocked expression. I couldn't believe Buffy had taken my side before his. "Leave my Sire alone!" she ground out. I smiled at her protectiveness, and felt my cock stir in response. It was unbelievable how gorgeous she looked and how amazing it was to hear her defending me as her Sire. I'd always known how much Drusilla defended her 'daddy', but I thought it was just because she was obsessed with him. "Pet, get rid of the bumpies. I think you are scaring the scoobies." She turned around to face me, then closed her eyes and returned to her human visage. "Thank you," she mouthed, before turning back around.

"Oh my god! Buffy! Your home!" Dawn yelled, interrupting the fight and running over to us. I heard Xander call out her name in warning, but it was too late. She was holding onto Buffy for dear life, crying and telling her how much she loved her. Buffy looked back at me, clearly thankful.

"Lets all head inside. I think we should all sit down, plus I need to get Buffy some blood. I can feel her hunger." They all nodded and headed inside, followed by a brooding Angel. I chuckled at the irony. Even though Angel may have Buffy in one way, I'll always have her in this way, which was much more special.

Angel stopped and turned after everyone else was inside, "This isn't over Spike." I chuckled and shook my head; the poofter would never give up. "It is over Angelus. You can already see who she's going to protect." He chuckled, and then pushed me backwards and down the steps. "Why do you insist on fighting me Spike? As your Grandsire, you know what I can do to you!" I growled low in my chest, hating that he was holding that over my head. If I challenged him, and lost, he could take my Childe from me. I wouldn't let that happen. Buffy meant too much, and I would do everything I could to protect her. He may have fooled all of the other scoobies, but I knew him. He wasn't what they thought. If he took Buffy as his Childe, then he would control her just like he did Drusilla. I wouldn't allow that.

"I won't let that happen Angelus. You may be my Grandsire, but I'm not scared of you anymore. If you want to challenge me, go ahead. You'll loose." We both got ready for a fight, but Buffy stepped outside, growling deep within her chest. "Angel, don't you dare!" He turned and faced Buffy with an incredulous look.

"Why are you defending this thing?" he asked. She looked at me with an unreadable expression, and then back at Angel. "He saved my life. I owe him everything!" He growled loudly but didn't move to fight. "You got lucky Spike, but don't think it will always be that way. If you try to control her at all, I will kill you." I scoffed at his accusation. He may fool everyone else, but I knew the real Angelus.

"Angelus, I'm not the one who has a history of controlling someone to do as I say. I don't hurt the ones I care about." He growled again, but followed the gang inside. Buffy carefully ran her hands up and down my chest, checking me for bruises I assumed.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned. I pushed her hands away in anger. It wasn't necessarily directed at her, but I felt it nonetheless. "I'm fine, just go nurse your Angel bears pride wounds. I'm sure he needs it more than I do." I heard her sigh as she followed me into the house. As much as I hated to admit it, I was jealous of the bloody brooding idiot. He was going to end up with both of my girls just like he did with Drusilla. Once again, I'd be left out.

"Don't be so dramatic Spike." I heard her whisper. I turned, my angry gaze her way, and growled low. "I'm not being dramatic. I'm angry that this ponce thinks I would control you. First its you thinking that, then it's him. You both have no idea what I'm giving up to make you happy." She looked at me quizzically but I brushed it off. "Go sit down with your friends, I'll be back in a minute with your blood." I went to move, but was stopped by a small, but firm hand on my arm. "What are you talking about?" she asked. I turned to meet her gaze, seeing confusion. I couldn't come out and say how I truly felt about her. She knew that I did love her, but she didn't know how much. I wished somehow that I could show her, but I was at a loss. Trying to be with her was nothing but a loss.

"Buffy?" I heard a voice say from behind me. We both turned to see Rupert standing at the door to the living room. She let go of my arm and ran to hug him. Tears ran freely down her cheeks as he embraced her. "I thought you wouldn't be here. I thought you'd leave!" She confessed. Giles eyes met mine and he nodded in what I knew was appreciation. "Buffy I would never abandon you. Your still the Buffy we all know and love, you just have a couple of changes going on." She smiled up at the only father she'd ever known. If Giles had not been here, I would've ripped his bloody head off.

I left and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a mug and a bag of blood for my Childe. It was strange that I could feel her hunger. I felt it consuming her, and I felt her panic in response. She didn't want to admit to it, but I wished she would. I didn't want the hunger controlling her like it did for so many new vampires.

"I can't believe you got rid of Angel's curse." I heard a voice say from the doorway. I turned to see an angry Dawn standing there with her arms crossed. "Bit, I did what was right for your sister. She loves him." She slammed her hand down on the counter in response, and that caught my attention. "That's bullshit and you know it! Buffy has loved you ever since that that night you got your ass beat by Glory! You're giving up? Just like that?" she asked. I had to give up. There was nothing I could do.

"Yes Dawn, but not because I want to. I love big sis, more than she'll ever know! She made me believe I could be a man and not a monster, but its different now. Your sis loves Angel, and if that's whom she wants to be with then there's nothing I can do. I'm showing my love by letting her go. You don't understand it now, but you will one day." She shook her head as the tears started to form in her eyes. She wrapped her arms tightly around my waist, and it melted my heart instantly. I didn't want to give up my girls, but I had no other choice. "I'm so sorry she has done this to you." I heard a gasp come from the doorway but I ignored it. I hated how nosey her pals were. If I could, I would have ripped most of their heads off years ago. They were a bunch of right gits.

I heard a loud crash in the living room, then Angel yell. "Buffy! NO!" I ran into the living room, followed by Dawn, to see him holding a very angry and snarling Buffy. She was fighting to get to Xander. A ferocious and wild look was in her eyes, and I couldn't comprehend what in the hell was going on.

"Buffy, Stop!" I commanded. I watched as she instantly calmed. Her yellow eyes met mine, and she whimpered. I felt horrible for having to use the control, but it was necessary in this situation.

I walked over and handed her the mug, motioning for her to sit down. "I'm sorry I let you get to hungry, and I'm sorry I had to do that. I was just trying to help you get under control, I swear." She nodded her understanding. She took a deep unneeded breath, trying to get herself under control, but for her to react that way so quickly was dangerous.

"I'm sorry, I should have fed her sooner. We stopped on the way here but it apparently wasn't enough. Don't get angry with her." They looked back and forth between each other with confused looks, "Spike, that wasn't why she flipped out." Willow said. I looked down to see my Childe blushing redder than a tomato, and I became even more confused. If not hunger, what made Buffy flare out of control?

"Well then what happened?" The whelp stood up and brushed himself off, glaring daggers at Buffy. "I told her she was stupid for letting you turn her, and that we should dust your sorry ass. You're a monster and I can't believe the Buffster would let you live after what you did." I heard a loud growl from behind me. She'd flipped out on my behalf once again.

I looked into Buffy's bright eyes and smiled, "You know they can't hurt ol' Spike. Just don't let it bother you love. Behave please?" She shook her head in defiance. "No, I won't behave! They threatened you after you saved my life! This idiot has no right to treat you this way! Do any of you have any idea that Willow was involved? It's not fair and I won't put up with it! Xander, you talk about Spike being soulless and a killer, but you seem to forget that Anya was a vengeance demon for hundreds of years! There's no telling how many men she tortured and killed over the years." I heard someone gasp behind me and turned around to see Xander's head down, Anya's big smile, and Willow's hand over her mouth. That was my girl. I was thankful for the back up, especially with the big poofter whining in the corner like a baby. I wanted to yell out 'HA'…but I didn't. I had to show some sort of maturity.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves! I wouldn't be here if Spike hadn't saved me! Granted, I'm a vampire which isn't the first option I would've chosen, but I'm here and that should be all that matters!" Giles was the first to make a move. He walked over to where I was standing, which frightened me at first, but when he held out his hand, I immediately relaxed. "Thank you Spike, for bringing Buffy back to us. We may not always show it, but we do appreciate what you've done. I think we'd be bloody well lost without her." I nodded, thankful for him stepping up. It made the situation less hostile.

"Well, why don't we all adjourn for the night? I think we could all use some rest. Buffy, Spike, I will see you all in the morning." We nodded, and then everyone left, except for Dawn and Angel.

"Buffy, I'm glad your home. I'll see you in the morning okay?" Buffy nodded then gave her a big hug before coming to stand in front of me. "Spike, I'm not angry for what you did. You brought my sister home to me and I'm very thankful. Even after all the crap she put you through, you stood by her and never left. You are welcome to stay here tonight if you'd like. Your crypt isn't in the best conditions probably and I made the basement nicer for you." I nodded then looked at Buffy, "I'll leave that decision up to your sister, but thanks little bit. I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded and then headed off to bed. I watched her walk away and I let out a sigh. The night wasn't over, but so far it had gone smoother than I thought it would.

I heard Angelus clear his throat, and I turned around to meet his gaze. "Can I help you?" I asked. He looked towards the door, gesturing for me to leave, but Buffy was quick to come to my defense. "Spike, you can stay in the basement if you want. It's late and I know you are as tired as I am." I watched Angel roll his eyes before grabbing Buffy's hand and pulling her towards the stairs.

"Thanks love, I'll see you in the morning." I couldn't believe I was just letting him pull her up the stairs. I wanted to grab her hand and pull her back into my arms. She belonged with me.

Unfortunately, I didn't have the courage to. Buffy loved Angel. That was the end of it. I only had the claim on her as my Childe. Angel had her heart, which was something I would never have, no matter how hard I tried.

…

"What is wrong with you? How can you invite him to stay?" Angel asked, shutting my bedroom door. I rolled my eyes at his whiny questions. He made Drusilla, and Darla made him, shouldn't he understand the Sire-Childe bond by now? For some reason, I just couldn't make him leave.

"He's my Sire. I can't let him go to the crypt! It's messy and nasty, plus we have two open rooms here at the house. I don't think it's a big problem for him to stay. Don't you understand how I feel towards him? I feel protective of him since he's my Sire." He looked at me with an incredulous look. "Buffy, the bond wouldn't make you this protective of him. He would feel that way for you, but those feelings shouldn't apply to you. If you hate him as much as you claim, then it wouldn't be hard to turn him away, even with a soul. Do you have feelings for him?" I laughed off his words. It was ludicrous to think that I had feelings for Spike, wasn't it? I was just feeling the affects of the bond we shared.

"No. He's just my Sire Angel. Now can we go to bed? I'm tired, and a little bit hungry." I said, licking my lips. I thought he'd be turned on by it, or want me to feed from him, but I got the exact opposite. "Well go get a bag of blood for yourself, I'll wait here." To say I was shocked was an understatement. He didn't even offer to get me one. I couldn't believe that after all this time; he still didn't know how to be a gentleman.

When I got into the kitchen, I sat down at the counter, taking a moment for myself. I couldn't believe how my life had turned out. Once I was a vampire slayer, now I was a vampire who was still the slayer.

"Bugger this!" I heard Spike say from downstairs. I smiled, and then headed down to the basement to see him pacing back and forth.

"How can she still love that wanker after all he's done? Bloody hell! He was snogging with Cordelia in Los Angeles, now he's come back to her? She deserves better. Not like she would listen to what I have to say though! Buggering, bloody hell!" He complained. I giggled, and finally caught his attention.

"You know they say that talking to yourself is a sign of being crazy." I teased. He didn't crack a smile, laugh, or even move. I wondered wildly what he was thinking as he stared into my eyes. His expression was unreadable, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't see how he was feeling. I wanted so badly for him to show me something, anything in those amazing azure eyes. I couldn't get enough of them.

"Say something." I whispered. "Your hungry." He said simply in response. I groaned inwardly, wishing for words that were left hanging in between us. "Yes. Very hungry."

I walked down the last few steps before going over to face him. His sudden, sharp intake of breath made me smile. He was nervous, and it showed. The feelings I'd wanted to see so badly were finally showing in his crystal clear blue eyes. "If I asked you a favor, would you consider it?" Without a word, he nodded, his eyes still locked on mine. I was afraid to ask for what I truly wanted, so I settled for only part of it.

"Can I feed from you? The bagged blood tastes good, but it can't compare to yours." His reaction wasn't what I thought it would be. He took his shirt off and walked over to the bed that Dawn had brought downstairs. "C'mere love." He said, holding out his hand to me. I quickly joined him, taking his hand in mine. I straddled his waist, wanting so badly to feel his naked skin against mine. Was this normal?

His lustful gaze met mine before I dipped my head lower to sink my fangs into his neck. We both moaned in unison from the contact. I'd never felt so much pleasure from one simple act. Wanting to feel more, I grinded my hips into his, feeling his rock hard shaft rub against my warm, wet core. Pulling my fangs from his neck, I crashed my lips to his, needing to feel more. He picked me up and pushed me up against the wall, bringing our bodies closer.

"I need you." I whimpered. I wanted him so badly that I ached for him. He pushed my skirt up to my hips then undid his pants. I was grateful that he was going commando because I didn't want to wait any longer. As I sank down onto him, I gasped from the sheer pleasure that exploded through my body.

"Oh bloody hell!" He moaned loudly. I smiled wickedly when his eyes rolled in the back of his head. God I wanted to watch him do that all the time. I lifted my hips up, and then slammed back down onto him. He moaned again and I moaned with him. Spike and I had, had sex before, but for some reason, it was different now.

"Bite me Spike…please." I begged as he moved within me. I wanted to feel his fangs deep in my throat, and wanted to hear him purr in pleasure when my blood filled his mouth. Spike stopped, apparently shocked by my request.

"Buffy that can be very dangerous. I could accidentally bind us." He put me down and backed away, which wasn't what I'd originally planned for. "Well we will just be careful then. Spike, I want you to." He stood still for a moment, contemplating the situation. He cursed and scooped me up into his arms before laying me down on the bed and pushing himself back inside of me. My body felt on fire and I couldn't contain the loud moan that left my lips. He was long, thick, and he filled me perfectly. I knew I should feel guilty for having Angel upstairs waiting for me while I was down here in my Sire's arms, but I simply couldn't.

"Bite Me." I growled, bringing his head down to my neck. When he still resisted, I opened my mouth to protest, but quickly shut it when he bit down right above my breast. A silent scream escaped my mouth as I tried to get a hold of any word or sound. This was far more pleasurable than I'd thought possible. Hot, white stars exploded behind my eyes as he continued to move within me, and drink from me. I tried to make some sound to let him know how good it felt, that I didn't want him to stop but I couldn't. It was too much for me to handle. I felt my climax building, and felt the tingle spread through my body. I bit down on Spike's neck when my climax hit, and felt him follow me a few minutes later.

He pulled his fangs from my chest and lay down beside me before snuggling close. "Please stay. Don't go sleep with Angel tonight." He asked weakly. "I have to. He's waiting for me." I said, instantly feeling bad. I didn't dare turn around and look into his eyes. I knew I'd see only disappointment and hurt. "Okay love, well run on upstairs. Just make sure you take a shower first. He'll smell me all over you if you don't." I turned over and quickly kissed his lips before heading upstairs.

While I was in the shower, I heard the front door slam shut and knew it was my sire leaving the house. I felt the tears sting my eyes before rolling down my cheeks. What had I done? Once again, I'd managed to use the one man who had always taken care of me and done what was best for me.

"What's wrong with Spike?" I heard a voice say from the door. I turned off the shower and stepped out, seeing my sister with her arms crossed over her chest. "I don't know." I lied, wrapping a towel around myself. She shook her head, clearly not buying my story, and then closed the bathroom door, shutting us inside.

"You have no idea what he's done for you. He saved your life and let you be with the one guy who he hates! The worst thing is that he loves you. Spike is completely, head over heels in love with you. He asked Willow to remove Angel's curse so that you could be happy." I looked at her quizzically, feeling overwhelmed. Spike couldn't really be in love with me, it just wasn't possible. Sure he'd told me he was before, but he was obsessed, that was it…wasn't it?

"Dawn, your wrong. He's not in love with me. Spike can't be in love with me. He doesn't have a soul. All the times he's told me before was just a thing…and obsession." She chuckled and shook her head again. When her eyes met mine again, I saw a kind of anger I'd never seen before.

"You are a complete idiot! Everyone can clearly see how in love with you he is! The thing is, he was completely unselfish whenever he let you be with Angel. He didn't have to turn you to make sure you could live. He didn't have to ask Willow to give you your soul, and he sure as hell didn't have to make sure she removed the clause from angel's curse, but he did. He did all of this so that you could be happy and live happily ever after with that douche bag. Maybe you should be a little more appreciative and think about how he feels. I know you are all about Buffy, but for once in your life, do something right! You are such a selfish bitch! God, if I could, I'd beat your ass because that's what you deserve!" She yelled before leaving the bathroom. I fell to my knees in despair. How could I not have seen it? Dawn was right. Spike loved me, but it wasn't just love, Spike was in love with me. He was completely, head over heels, in love with me.

But, where did that leave us now?

What was I going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad yall like it! Keep the reviews coming!

~EdwardsBaByGiRL2010~

Chapter Three: Surprise

For the next few weeks, Spike avoided me as much as possible. I'd gone to his crypt a couple of times, searching for him, but he was never there. And to top it all off, things between Angel and I weren't going so well. Not much had changed between us since the last time we'd been together. He still treated me like a child. Not only was I the slayer, but a vampire as well. Why couldn't he see that I was perfectly capable of taking care myself? I'd kicked his ass several times and won! I was growing tired quickly, of having to deal with his attitude. Spike was right about him. He was a brooding idiot.

"Go away Angel! I have homework to do!" I heard Dawn yell. That was another one of my problems. Dawn and Angel constantly bickered. The only time I got any relief was at night, or when Spike was here.

"I was just trying to help. You could be a little nicer, I do happen to know more than you do!" I heard a thump and then a loud growl. "What the hell is your problem?" I heard him yell. I shook my head and then walked into the living room seeing the two of them glaring at each other. Would it ever end?

"What is going on?" I asked. "Buffy, she threw a book at me! You need to control your sister!" I rolled my eyes at his childlike manner. Control my sister? Was he serious?

"Your such a tattle tale! I was trying to do my homework when he came in and snatched it out of my hands. I snatched it back and he was all, you could be a little nicer, I know more than you do! So I threw my math book and hit him in the face. If I wanted help, I'd ask Spike!" Angel growled loudly again and then walked out the back door, slamming it like an angry teenager. I wanted to be mad at both of them for acting so stupid, but I couldn't. I laughed at how immature he was being. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was fourteen or fifteen again.

"Well that was interesting." I heard a British voice say. I turned to see my Sire standing in the kitchen doorway. I felt my body turn to jell-o whenever his eyes met mine. I'd never seen a man look sexier. His hair was tousled with the ends curling up. His black jeans were accentuated with a dark blue shirt instead of his usual red or black, and he was missing his usual combat boots. He wore simple black boots that tied up in the front. I could feel the lust building deep within the pit of my stomach, and the craving for his blood that always came whenever he was around burning my throat. For the last couple of days, I'd wanted nothing else but his blood. Every other kind I'd tasted was stale. My mouth watered as he came closer. There was a predatory gleam in his eyes and I prayed I was the one he was coming for.

"You need to eat. I can feel your hunger pet." I nodded, not being able to form any words. "Dawn, can you go to your room for a little while? Spike and I need to talk." I heard her giggle, then head up the stairs. The energy around us was intense. I couldn't tell if he was feeling the same needs as I was. He was hiding his emotions better than I ever could.

"Why'd you send the bit to her room?" he asked, stepping around me to sit on the couch. I felt a quick blow to my ego. Did he not want me?

"We needed to talk." I answered, turning to face him. He eyed me curiously before nodding. How did I tell him that I wanted to feed from him, especially after the last time? What was I supposed to say or do? He was my Sire, and a certain level of respect was obvious from what Angel had said. He was trying to teach me rules of etiquette in the vampire world since he wouldn't allow me to spend more time with Spike.

"Since your being oddly quiet, I'll start the conversation. You and Peaches seem to be getting along pretty well." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, knowing he'd heard the whole conversation. I still couldn't understand how he was the only vampire that I couldn't expect coming. Even before I was turned, I couldn't tell he was around like I could with others.

"Oh yea, let me tell you how well that's been going for me. I'm so sick of being treated like a child." I groaned. He chuckled, "I could've told you he would. He can't see you as a woman. Bloody poofter still sees you as that little sixteen year old girl he fell for." I knew it was true, but I didn't want to acknowledge it. How had things between Angel and I turned out this way? Why couldn't he see me as a woman?

"I want to feed from you." I blurted out, desperately wanting to change the subject. We sat quiet for a moment before he stood up and started pacing. "You can't keep doing this slayer! You bloody well know how I feel about you…about you feeding from me. It's not right, especially since you and Angelus are still together." I nodded, feeling a little depressed and let down. My mouth was still watering for the taste of his blood. I wanted it, no…needed it.

"Spike, please. I need it." I couldn't believe that I was begging. At this point, I would've gotten on my hands and knees if it worked. Spike stepped closer, a look of pure lust crossing through those crystal blue eyes. I felt myself responding to him, becoming excited at the thought of my fangs in his neck while he thrust himself deep into my core. In one quick second, his demeanor changed and he backed up to the other couch to sit down. I started to object but heard the front door open and shut.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Angel ask. I growled low, feeling frustrated. He'd interrupted my feeding session. "I'm checking on my Childe, you know I do that every now and then. Part of the job description." He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. I tried to hold in the giggles, but they fought there way out. It was to funny to hold in, and the expression on Angel's face was priceless. "Watch your mouth Spike, and Buffy, hurry up!" I rolled my eyes and shook my head at his arrogance. I hoped he didn't think I would listen. "Excuse me? I'll come up when I'm ready. I don't know what kind of power trip you're on, but it won't work with me. I do what I want, when I want. Goodnight." His nostrils flared and he bared his teeth, trying to scare me, but it only made me laugh. He didn't know whom he was messing with. He turned and stalked up the stairs, shutting his mouth. I wanted to scream in frustration at his ignorance. I couldn't believe that he even dared to try and tell me what to do! He was such an asshole!

"Something is off about him." I heard Spike say, pulling from my thoughts. "I didn't notice." I whispered, trying to control myself. "I don't know what it is, I can't put my finger on it." My throat started burning again as I watched the vein in his neck throbbing. That, mixed with his scent, was driving me crazy. He smelled like leather, cologne, and candy; which was very different from his usual scent.

I grabbed the remote and turned on the television to distract myself. I could feel my hands shaking and my mouth watering. My stomach was starting to ache and my throat was burning uncontrollably. I was almost to a breaking point and I could feel my demon taking over. I put my hand over my face to feel my face shift. This was not good.

"Pet, you don't look so good. Did you not eat?" He asked, coming to sit beside me. "Yes, I ate an hour ago. I don't know what's wrong. I just want…I want to feed from you so badly." I started. I inched closer, wanting to feel his skin on mine, and his rich blood in my mouth. "It's normal pet, it's been three or four weeks since you've fed from me. Come here love, go ahead and drink." I wanted to, but it was so much more that I wanted from him. I wanted to understand this feeling. Was it something that I'd felt for him before the turning or did it develop afterwards? Why did I want him to consume me?

As much as I wanted to resist and ask questions, I couldn't. I straddled his waist and sank my fangs deep into his neck. The minute his blood filled my mouth, I instantly felt better. The ache was going away and my throat wasn't burning. I still wanted him to take me, but, this would have to do for now. I ground my hips into his, hearing his surprised gasp, but he didn't react the way I'd hoped and I felt disappointed. I didn't understand.

I pulled my fangs from his neck, and went to move, but quickly changed my mind. Spike looked at me oddly, but I had to know. My curiosity was getting the best of me.

"Why do I crave you so much? It's not just your blood, its, other things too. I've never wanted you more than I do right now. All I can think about is feeling your lips kissing mine, your soft cool skin against mine. Is it because you're my Sire?" I asked. He looked away, clearly trying to avoid my gaze. I wondered wildly what he was thinking. Was he craving my blood and body the way I craved his?

"Its just the bond we have. It will fade in time." As usual, his feelings were hidden beneath those wretched eyes of his. I knew my eyes were the mirror to my soul. I wore my feelings on my sleeve ninety percent of the time, but Spike, he was different. I simply nodded in response, not saying anything, and then moved off his lap. He shot up and off the couch faster than I thought and headed towards the door. Why was he bolting so fast?

"Spike! Wait! What is going on?" I asked, grabbing his arm. "Let me go!" he growled. I stepped back, fearful. He'd never taken that tone with me before.

"Nothing is wrong pet, I have places to go and things to do. Tell the bit I said goodbye, oh, and watch out for Peaches. Something is up with him. He smells like human fear, sex, and blood." I gasped, not following when he walked out. I'd been to focused on Spike's blood to notice anything when Angel walked in, and I'd heard him in the shower while Spike and I were talking. If Spike was right, the smell was gone now. How could I have missed it?

I walked upstairs to see him sound asleep in my bed. I looked for the clothes he'd been wearing earlier to see if I could sense it, but they were gone. Why would he get rid of his clothes?

"Are you coming to bed?" he asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I changed into my pajamas then crawled into bed with him. He pulled my face to his and crashed his lips to mine. I wanted to groan in disgust when a particular scent and taste filled my nose and mouth. Spike was right. I could smell fear and taste a different kind of blood. It wasn't animal, and it wasn't bagged. It was fresh; which didn't look good. What the hell was going on? Was Angelus back?

Elsewhere…

"I'm telling you Giles, something is wrong with that bloody idiot! He's turning back into Angelus. I smelt fear, blood, and sex on him. All three of those things combined aren't good. Watch what I say, tomorrow or Friday, a body is going to show up!" I argued. Giles wasn't listening nor was Buffy, but they would see either tomorrow or this weekend. I knew something was wrong with Angel, but he'd blinded all the scoobies. The only bad guy they saw was me.

"Spike, are you sure its not just your jealously over their new relationship?" Giles asked. I growled low, angry at his accusation. What he was so unaware of was that my Childe was in love with me. If I wanted the chit, I would've had her by now. All it took was one bite the night we made love and she could've been my mate.

"Jealous of that brooding poofter? You're off your rocker if you think that's true. I would never be jealous of him. Believe it or not, I know how Buffy feels about Angel and how she feels about me. I always come out on top. If you want to think Angel is good, just wait until he kills another one of your loved ones." I knew that would strike a cord with him because Angel had killed his ex-girlfriend Jenny. Unfortunately, I needed him to be angry, to think rational because that was the only way that he would see the real Angelus.

"Oh bloody hell! I let that go a long time ago Spike and I suggest you do the same!" I couldn't believe he was letting this go so easily. "Rupes, listen to me. If you will give me a few days, I can figure it out but I need your help. Angel knows that I can see through him." Giles stood still for a moment before taking his glasses off and cleaning them. I could see him contemplating my words. He had to know the severity of the situation before it was too late.

"If not for me, do it for Buffy. Do you really want her living with the psycho that tortured her the last time? He was sending black roses and trying to kill her friends. That's where he is now. That's exactly what he's going to do again, except this time, he could kill the bit." My last statement immediately caught his attention. He looked up, fear taking over his expression.

"Alright Spike, we'll help you. I'll call Xander, Willow, and Anya over tomorrow to talk. Make sure Buffy and Angel are occupied. Oh, and bring Dawn. I don't want her around him." I nodded and smiled at my victory. Whatever it was, Angel wasn't going to get away with it. My love for Buffy was going to ruin whatever plan he had going on because I was going to do whatever it took to keep her safe.

The next morning, all of the gang save Buffy and Angel were gathered around the table. Willow, Xander, Giles, Dawn and I were searching through some old books while Anya was running the store. Most of them were quiet, Dawn, however was not. She was ranting about something else that Angel had done.

"…And it was so weird because all of a sudden he flipped out on Buffy! I've never seen him yell at her like that before. I mean, he totally like lost control. Plus his eyes were all yellow and red. It creeped me out really bad! I swear he's gone berserk or something!" She finished, finally going quiet. I slammed my fist down on the table, frustrated by this new information. Angel had flipped out on Buffy and I hadn't been there to protect her, but I hadn't sensed any fear or distress coming from her in the last few weeks. I was the worst Sire there was. I should've been able to feel something, but, without the emotional ties being between us, I guessed I wouldn't be able to feel much. She and I hadn't formed any bonds since Angel had taken her from me. I needed to form those before something happened to her that was out of my control.

"Spike, I believe I have found something." Giles said, coming to sit beside me. He set down a book of prophecies that he'd found in the very back of the stacks in the high school library. I looked down to see a prophecy written in Latin, but I could easily translate it…

By the night of the full moon during the fifth month in the year 2009

_He will rise again and resurrect the princess of darkness._

_Through the blood of the innocent, they will grow stronger._

_Her dark magic tied with his dark soul, will swallow the world into hell._

_Only by the joint forces of the Slayer and his Grandchilde will he be defeated._

_The exchange of blood, along with the ties of the heart, mind, body, and soul_

_Will lead to the end of the dark priestess._

_Two lost souls will have to be found together_

_And the light of these two souls will conquer the darkness of the blood._

"I haven't been able to interpret much but I do believe its talking about Angel." I read it over one more time before pushing it away. "It is." I agreed. He grabbed it and walked over to the chalkboard to write down a few notes. "Spike, who is the princess of darkness?" I felt my heart drop into my stomach. The vampire world had always called My Sire the Princess of Darkness. She was one with the forces of dark magic. She could do spells and incantations, along with see the future. Angelus had once told me she was connected to the goddess of magic and that was why he'd chosen her.

Buffy and I were going to have to be mated to defeat them from what the text said. I didn't want to tell the scoobies this because they wouldn't believe me. They would think I was just trying to get Buffy. I had to bide my time until Rupes and Willow figured it out. "The princess of darkness is Drusilla. I don't know what else the prophecy means, I'm going to leave that up to you to figure out." He nodded then turned back around to jot down some more notes.

"You're lying. You know what the prophecy means don't you?" Willow asked, interrupting my thoughts. I turned my head sharply to see her looking at me through solid black eyes. It'd taken me a while to get used to her when she looked like that. I felt the rest of their eyes focused on me, and knew I'd been cornered. Red had seen straight through my façade.

"Spike?" I heard Giles ask as he walked back over to where I was sitting. "Oh bloody hell Red, couldn't you have kept your mouth shut? Even if I tell you all what the bleedin prophecy says, you won't believe me. The whelp will immediately think that I'm just trying to get Buffy. Once Rupes deciphers the prophecy, he can confirm what I already know, that way you'll believe me." She smiled and returned to the usual green-eyed look I was used to. I watched as Xander and Giles exchanged looks, and knew they were thinking if they could trust my judgment.

"Xander, Giles, if you even think that Spike would make up something this important then you are both stupid. He's saved our lives countless times. Now, Spike, what does it say and mean?" Frustrated and angry, I gave in. There was only so much I could do.

"The prophecy says that only by the joint forces of the Slayer and his Grandchilde will he be defeated. Then it goes on to say that the exchange of blood, along with the heart, mind, body, and soul is the key to the Dark Priestesses death. This means that Buffy and I have to join our hearts, minds, bodies, and souls to defeat them. These details, plus the exchange of blood means that we have to become mated in vampire and human terms." I saw the disbelief run through all of their eyes and it angered me. I could see the whelp thinking of ways to turn it around to where I was just trying to stalk Buffy in some way because I was obsessed with her.

"Mated?" Willow asked softly. She had a small smile on her face, which surprised me, along with the fact that the scoobies hadn't started attacking me yet. "Yes. Mated. The bonds of the heart, mind, body, and soul are key to vampire mating rituals. To get our souls back, we have to go through a trial that's long and difficult. It takes a week to do, and we'd have to go to Romania to do it. Only the Romany Gypsies have the power to do it." I explained. Giles took his glasses off and cleaned them again before he started pacing the room. This action didn't bode well.

"Spike, the prophecy says that the two lost souls will be found together. Buffy has her soul. Does this mean she will have to give up her soul?" I hadn't thought about that. I didn't figure in Buffy's soul because I wasn't used to Vampires other than Angel having theirs. "Yes. I guess it does." I feared what a soulless Buffy would do. She would loose all her thought processes and go for only what she wanted, which would be blood and sex from me considering that's what she had been craving.

"How can we reverse it? How can we tear Buffy's soul from her body that way?" Giles asked. I turned and locked gazes with Willow. She knew what I was going to ask of her. "We can't, I can. There is a spell in one of my books that could help with the current problem. It's actually the one I used to give Buffy her soul. All I have to do is change a few words in the incantation and it'll be done." I felt my heart grow heavy. As much as I wanted to be with Buffy, I didn't want to do it like this. I wanted her to choose me on her own.

"Spike, you have to be the one to tell her." I gasped at the suggestion. "Watcher, have you lost your bleedin mind? Buffy would never believe me!" He sat down in the chair across the table, "Willow will go with you to back up your story, but you're her Sire. From what I've read, that bond is practically unbreakable. She knows that you would never lie or endanger her. Plus she's going to need your support in this." I groaned inwardly but nodded. He was right. I'd have to support Buffy and watch her the whole time. Once she lost her soul, there was no telling how dangerous she would be.

"I just hope we know what we're doing." Xander commented, finally giving his opinion. "Xander, have a little faith." Anya encouraged, coming into the room. He crossed his arms across his chest, and nodded. I couldn't believe the whelp was actually cooperating. "Spike, what is this going to do to Buffy?" I heard Dawn ask quietly. I wanted to tell her that it wouldn't change her sister, or that everything was going to be okay, but I couldn't. I didn't know how Buffy would act without her soul, or even if I'd be able to control her without having to use my power as her Sire.

"Dawn, she'll be a little stir crazy at first, but I won't let her do anything. I can control her, even if I have to command her to behave. We're going to do everything to make sure this works out like it's supposed to. Who knows, your sis may have her soul back within a weeks time." She nodded before coming over to hug me. Dawn was like my little sister, I hated that she had to worry about things like this.

I suddenly felt a strange pull, then a wave of distress run through my body. I knew it wasn't mine, so it had to be Buffy. Unfortunately, something was wrong.

"I have to go. Buffy is upset and is calling to me. Willow, lets go ahead and get this over with tonight. She might let us do the spell, I'm not so sure. Giles, we'll call you later to tell you what she says." He nodded in response. I sprinted up the stairs and out the back door of the library. Something must've been terribly wrong for me to feel this from her.

"Angel! Stop!" I yelled, trying to push him away. "Ever since you became Spike's Childe, you've been fawning over him and I'm sick of watching it. We finally get the chance to really be together and you mess it up!" I wrenched my arm free and slammed my first into his face, sending him flying across the room. I had no idea what his problem was, but Angel was acting out of character.

"Oh my god Angel! I'm not fawning over Spike! If you'd stop treating me like a child then maybe we could make it work! If you can't see, I'm a grown woman and clearly capable of taking care of myself! Not only am I the slayer, but also a vampire!" I yelled, frustrated. He got up and walked back over to where I was standing, not affected by my blow at all. He didn't make a move to touch me, but we were face to face glaring at each other. For some reason, I felt terrified. I'd never seen Angel act this way except for when he was Angelus, and that simple fact unnerved me.

"What is your problem anyway? You are acting really weird!" He growled and backed a few steps away, "You're my problem Buffy. I know you feel something for Spike! It's sad that you can't even see it. If you knew more about Vampires then you would understand. The thing is, he is nothing compared to me and you should be grateful for what I'm offering!" I burst into laughter. Grateful? I was more annoyed than grateful. He was nothing compared to Spike. Spike was a man and anyone could see that. Spike saw me for who I was. He didn't try to change who I was or what I wanted to be for his personal preferences.

"You're crazy! I can't believe you would even say things like that! Spike is my Sire! Of course I'm going to have soft feelings towards him. Why are you so jealous? Whom am I living with?" I asked. "It doesn't matter who you are living with! I know whom you want to be with! It's sad that you can't see how you feel about him! While your sleeping, you say his name! Do you think I'm stupid enough not to notice that every time he's around that you drink from him or at least want to? I can feel your lust for not only his blood but him as well. It disgusts me!"

My chest felt heavy as I realized that I'd been caught. I felt so ashamed that Angel knew how I'd been feeling lately. I'd forgotten that vampires could smell how someone felt. I didn't want him to know that I fed from Spike so much though. That was a definite blow to his ego.

"What does it matter if I do? He's my Sire and I have every right to feed from him! Besides, its not like you let me feed from you! You won't even fix me a cup of blood when I need it! Your to self absorbed to worry about anyone but yourself!" He picked up a nearby vase and threw it against the wall. I jumped when it shattered and watched as the colorful pieces covered my floor. Sadly, at that moment, I knew Spike had been right. Something was terribly wrong with Angel.

The souled vampire that I knew would never have grabbed my arm that way. He wouldn't have thrown a vase against my wall, and he definitely wouldn't be fully vamped out this way around me. I readied myself for a fight, knowing there might be one with the way things were going. Oh how I wished that Spike were here. Something told me Angel would be less aggressive if he was in the room.

"Angel, what the hell is wrong with you? Don't act like this!" He shook his head and backed away. "Just shut the hell up Buffy. You're being useless right now. You need to stop thinking everything is okay and try to see the real truth. I'll be back in a little while. He better not be here when I get back!" I nodded as he walked away. I felt sick to my stomach. Useless? How could he say that to me?

I felt fear creep its way into my mind when I went over Angel's actions in the past couple of weeks. He'd been more aggressive, rude, and obnoxious, all of the things Angelus had been. Was it possible he'd lost his soul again?

I ran upstairs, needing a shower to clear my head before I burst into tears. It was hard to get Angel's words out of my mind. I hadn't seen him that angry in a long time. I washed my hair and scrubbed my face, enjoying the feel of the warm water caressing my face.

I suddenly felt a slight tingle creep its way up my arms, down my back and to my toes. Somehow I knew that my Sire was nearby.

As quick as possible, I got dressed and headed to the door, sighing in relief when Spike walked inside with Willow behind him. Not caring whether she was in the room, I ran into his arms, needing to feel his body next to mine. His cold, but welcomed embrace made the situation more comfortable for me. I knew he wouldn't let anything bad happen.

"Are you okay?" He asked, holding me tightly. I nodded but didn't release him. The comfort he provided was soothing every fear I'd had. It was strange that I felt so safe in the arms of the man who had succeeded in killing me. The smell of leather and musk sent my senses into over load. Once again, my mouth watered at the sweet scent of his blood flowing and my body responded with deep desire as I felt his hands rub up and down my sides. Why did he affect me this way? Why didn't I crave Angel the way I craved Spike? Not once had Angel and I had sex. It felt wrong.

"Look pet, we need to talk about something important." I backed away and nodded, looking back and forth between he and Willow. What else could go wrong now?

...

"Edith, daddy's home!" I heard her sweet, sultry voice say as I entered the mansion. I felt my cock stir in anticipation of what I knew was coming. It was so good to have my Childe back in my arms again. Even though she couldn't compare to my Sire Darla, she would do. Her dark magic's would help me gain the power I needed to finally get rid of Buffy and that imbecile Spike. Neither of them had any clue what was going on. Even if they did find out, they wouldn't be able to stop it in time. My plan was full proof.

Buffy had always been so easy to manipulate. Even at the beginning of our relationship, she'd never known how to tell the difference between a lie and the truth when coming from my lips. Once I had all the power I needed, then I'd be able to control her and kill her. I was sick of the goody two shoes act she had. She was nothing but a two-bit vampire whore, especially now that she was Spike's Childe.

"Yes my sweet, daddy is home." I growled, pulling her small, fragile body into mine. She giggled playfully before running her fingernails up and down my back, drawing blood. I purred in pleasure before picking her up and throwing her on the bed. "Why do you smell like the sunshine? She's all over you! Edith doesn't like daddy playing with the sunshine, you're gonna get burned!" I rolled my eyes at her psychobabble. I still couldn't understand why I'd picked this girl of all people to be my Childe. If she weren't an empath, along with a seer, I would have left the crazy chick alone.

"Well Edith needs to mind her business. Daddy does what he has to, to keep you safe. Do you want the slayer coming after you again? You know what happened the last time! Do you think Spike won't hesitate to kill you again if you mess with his Childe?" She sneered in Anger, instantly vamping out as she ripped the head off one of her dolls. "The sunshine stole my dark prince?" She ground out. I nodded; walking over to the bed to stand in between her long, lean legs. When she was angry, she was wild in bed. It made the sex even better if she was out for revenge.

She pulled me down and ravished my lips, showing off that wild side I loved so much. We were going to be invincible, and by the time we were done, Spike and Buffy were going to be dead. Drusilla and I would bathe and fuck in their blood and ashes. It was going to be a glorious day.


	5. Chapter 5

SOOO...to ALL my readers, I just want to say thank you for taking an interest in my story! The reviews are AMAZING so keep them coming! Sorry I haven't updated sooner! My family is in the process of moving to another city so its been crazy hectic! Thanks for being patient though! anyways, I don't own any of the Buffy stuff...BuT...I love to write some of my own! Hope you like the new chapter! Leave me love on my review page && lemme know!

Much Love,

EdwardsBabyGirl2010

Chapter Four:

I wondered what Willow was thinking about with a look that intense. It made me nervous when her dark green eyes met mine. Ever since she'd gone to the vein-y Willow that we all feared, things were weird between us. I was always afraid that one day, I'd have to be the one to put her down. She said everything was better, but every now and then, those black eyes would return and I'd see the Willow I hated, the Willow that ripped Warren's skin from his body. It made my skin crawl to think of it. I put it behind me for the most part, but it was still hard to be around her at times.

"Well?" I asked, trying to get them to continue. Willow looked at Spike, but he didn't make a move to start. I heard her groan in frustration before she stood up and walked over to sit down beside me on the opposite couch. "Since Spike is to much of a chicken, I'll tell you. Giles found a prophecy that involves you and Spike. The only problem is that it involves Angel, and Drusilla too." She started. I had to do a double take at the mention of Drusilla's name. She was dead, how was that possible?

"I'm confused. How is Drusilla involved in all of this? If I remember correctly, Spike dusted her a long time ago in his creepy Buffy obsessed stage." I heard him grumble a few words behind me, but he knew I was right. He'd gone through a crazy stage before he calmed down.

"I know this sounds weird, but remember what we've had happen. Angelus has returned, and he's going to do a spell to bring Drusilla back. He might have already brought her back; we're not sure right now. If you don't believe me, ask your Scooby friends." I could hear the twinge of hurt and anger in his voice and knew I'd struck a nerve. I didn't mean to intentionally hurt Spike all the time, it just kind of happened.

I tried to process what he was saying, but it didn't sound plausible. Then again, Angel had been acting crazy lately. He'd never been so aggressive towards me in his usual state. "So, if this is really true, then what do you and I have to do with it?" I asked. I watched his face physically pale after my question, "Red, do you want to take this one?" he asked, looking at her with pleading eyes. She put on a playful smirk, and then shook her head, "No, I think your doing just fine." He murmured something inaudible under his breath before sighing loudly, I could tell it wasn't going to be something I liked, especially with the immense hesitation.

"Okay love, here it goes. Basically what has to happen is that you have to loose your soul, and then we have to go through the ritual together to get it back. When we get back from doing the ritual, we have to mate in vampire and human terms. I don't know yet how it's going to save mankind but apparently it does. I'm guessing we'll figure the rest out after it's all said and done."

There were two big phrases in his sentence that caught my attention immediately. The first one was that I'd have to loose my soul. How that was going to happen I wasn't sure of, nor was I even sure I would let it happen. If I lost my soul, I would loose myself. The second phrase was that he and I would have to mate in human and vampire terms. My definition of mating was having sex or being married. Spike and I being mated was a crazy idea. Wasn't it? We'd had sex before but it was mostly just on a whim. Marriage wasn't a big to do on my list. I wanted to get married eventually but not because of some prophecy that the so-called "Powers" decided to create.

"Pet, say something please? Bloody hell Red, do you think she's gone into a catatonic state again?" I heard Spike say. Pulling myself from my own thoughts, I stood up and walked into the kitchen, needing a big warm glass of blood plus a little time to digest this. "Buffy, are you okay?" Spike asked. I put my hand up and nodded, but that was a lie. This was more of a "Here's your sign" moment. How could I possibly be okay at this point?

I walked back into the living room, closely followed by my Sire. He and Willow were eying me curiously, waiting for any words to come out of my mouth. I knew they were fearful of what I'd say, or that I wouldn't believe them. Maybe even that I wouldn't go through with it, which was how I felt. I wasn't sure whether or not this was the right action to take. I couldn't be Spike's mate. He was already my Sire, didn't that give him enough power over me?

I felt anxious over this news. Now, along with having a psycho boyfriend, I was going to have to marry the one guy who everyone hated. Fate was a funny thing. It never turned out the way we expected it to.

When I finished my cup, I set it down and took a deep, unneeded breath. I had to know more about what was going on before I could make the decision. "Okay, so explain this whole soul loosing thing, and then explain the ritual because I'm a little confused on what's supposed to happen." Willow pulled a book out of her purse and opened it, pointing to a certain incantation inside. "This is the spell I used to put your soul into your body without the happy clause. I figured I could put in a few words, change it up a bit so that it would take your soul away. As for the ritual, you'd have to ask Spike about that one. We know there is a ritual you go through, but we don't know what it entails." I felt my head start spinning from the information I had to take in. If they took away my soul, there was no telling what I would do. I could attack my friends…my sister.

"No. I won't do it! Spike, if I loose my soul, I might kill someone!" He shook his head in response, "Buffy, I won't let you. If need be, I will use the control I have over you. I know it's not what you want but if we don't do this then Angel and Drusilla will hurt a bunch of people. You know as well as I do that we can't let that happen." Yes, I knew he was right. I hated that he was being the good guy. All I wanted to do was run away and live my life. "Spike, I can't chance that. I don't want my friends or my sister to see me like that. Plus, we don't know if I can get my soul back for sure." Willow slammed the book shut, catching my attention. Her angry gaze met my calm one before she stood up, "We won't let you live that way. I gave you your soul back the first time, and I can do it again. Angelus killed Jenny a long time ago and tortured you. Do you really want that thing loose again?" she asked. I shook my head, feeling embarrassed. My actions right now were nothing but selfish. Willow was right, I had to think about someone other than myself, no matter how hard it was.

"You're right Wills, just tell me what to do and we'll do it. Spike, if you let me kill anyone, then I'll kill you." He smiled, and then nodded. "All we have to do is get a few candles and make sure Spike is nearby, then we're good to go. I have candles in the car for just in case. I know you are making the right decision Buffy." I was so nervous about how I would be once I lost my soul. Would Spike be enough to handle me?

"Wait, we're doing this now?" I asked, letting Willow's words register in my mind. She nodded in response, walking outside to Spike's car. "Spike, I can't do this." His fingers lifted to caress my face in a soothing motion. It calmed me somewhat, but the problem wasn't going away. "You can, and you will. We'll do this together. Have a little trust in your Sire's abilities. I won't let anything bad happen." I gave in, deciding to let it go. Unfortunately, to save the world, I had to do what was necessary and trust in the abilities of my friends.

"Okay, who's ready to loose their soul?" Willow teased, coming back into the house. I groaned inwardly, feeling anxious. "I guess I am!" I answered. She drew a pentagram sign on the floor and placed 5 candles around it. With each candle she lit, I felt some sort of excitement arise. It was a strange feeling considering the fact that I didn't want to loose my soul. I wondered wildly why I wasn't feeling as upset as before.

"Why do I suddenly feel less apprehensive about this? It's as if I'm getting excited…about this." I heard Spike's low chuckle as we watched Willow finish getting the spell ready. "Your demon can feel that your soul is about to disappear, so its excited to be cut free. It feels the opportunity to run wild, do whatever it wants. Before to long, the demon will become so aroused, it'll scare you. Don't worry though, I'll be here to make sure you are okay." I wasn't sure how to act now. I felt the anticipation deep within my soul whenever Willow motioned for me to sit down. "Here it goes." I murmured to no one in particular. I felt my skin tingle and fangs lengthen. The possibility of danger was thick in the air. I wanted to run, but knew I had to face this head on. Spike laid his hand on my shoulder, pulling me from my thoughts, "Don't worry pet, I'm right here okay?" I nodded, then closed my eyes as Willow instructed.

"Buff, I'm not sure whether or not it's going to hurt. I would just prepare for anything that could happen." I breathed in, and then out, clearing my mind as Willow's soft chanting filled my ears. The Latin words flowed throughout the room, causing the candle flames to jump higher. I heard her voice get thicker, and louder with each phrase, and I knew, even without looking, that her dark black eyes were in full view.

Suddenly a deep, sharp pain filled my chest and I roared in anger. I felt the demon's arousal, hot and strong, take over my body. Thinking and caring no longer existed. Something changed, clicked, and a different feeling came into my soul. I was hungry for blood, pain, and most importantly, sex.

I looked up when Willow finally stopped. The candles blew out on their own accord and the room was left in darkness. I could smell the fear and anticipation coming from my friend. Granted, she smelled good enough to eat, but she'd been useful for a while so I didn't want to kill her just yet. However, the next strong aroma that filled my nose was that of my Sire. I could taste his blood and lust on my tongue without it even filling my mouth. How had I given him up for the whining, soulful Angelus? This was the man I wanted. This was the one I needed in my life. He was strong and deadly, my William the Bloody.

He stood up and approached me, looking sexier than ever in his leather pants, dark blue shirt, and leather trench coat. I wanted to ravish his body and kiss every inch of it.

"Buffy? You okay?" he asked, looking me dead in the eyes. I knew that he could see me just as well as I could see him. Thanks to our superior vampire sight, Willow had no clue what was transpiring at the moment. I licked my lips, feeling the hunger starting to take over. It was a shame that I'd forgotten to feed before the ritual. Now I was going to have to kill Willow. What a waste.

"Willow, run. Get the hell out of the house now!" Spike growled, pushing her towards the door, sensing my actions. "Spike! I'm hungry! You just let my dinner run out of the door!" I whined, standing up. He chuckled and shook his head, before taking off his black, leather duster. "You don't need that love, I have some for you in the kitchen." Disgusted at his suggestion, I growled low. "I won't have that disgusting blood. It would taste so much better the other way. Please don't make me have that again Sire. We could go to the Bronze, catch a few young teenagers to feed from. Don't you miss drinking from the tap? Imagine the taste, the fear, it would be exhilarating!" I could tell he was contemplating my offer. I knew he wanted to take it, to be free of this trapped existence he was living in. The human version of myself was weak and disgusting. She couldn't recognize that the darkness was where we belonged. With Spike was where she belonged.

"No Buffy, you can't do that, we can't do that. As much as I want to give you that, I can't." With a growl of frustration, I lunged at Spike, intending to get out of the house; to bad it didn't go my way. He grabbed my arms and slammed me up against the wall, pressing his body into mine, "You will not kill any humans. If you want to feed, we have enough blood in the fridge. Understood?" I nodded, unable to fight the command my Sire had put on me. " I hissed in displeasure and anger. It was unfair that he had this power over me. "Don't take that tone with your Sire, I could have commanded a whole lot worse of you." I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted like a child. I was hungry, and I wanted something fresh.

With a wicked gleam, I ran my finger slowly down my Sire's chest with a plan clear in my mind, "But Spike, I'm hungry!" I heard him mutter his famous bloody hell, and knew I'd won.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard Angel yell from the doorway. I rolled my eyes and backed away. Why did he always have to ruin everything?

"Why are you interrupting us? We were in the middle of something!" I growled, vamping out. He stepped back, apparently shocked by my statement, and looked back and forth between Spike and myself, trying to figure out what had happened, or what was going to happen. "Interrupt you? Spike, this better not be what I think it is!" I laughed at his impudence. "Don't even try Peaches, it won't work. Buffy isn't herself right now so I'd just walk away." I rolled my eyes when Angel went to approach him, "I wouldn't disrespect your Grandsire Spike, don't forget what happens when you do that." I growled in response to his statement. No one was getting in the way of what I wanted. Angel's shocked gaze landed back on me, "I can't believe you are acting like this Buffy." I laughed and shook my head; he had no clue as usual. How could someone be this stupid?

"I can't believe you are acting like this. If I remember correctly, you used to love feeding from Darla. You of all people should understand how it feels to lust for your Sire. Now, why don't you be a good little boy and go to the mansion for tonight? Spike and I have business to attend to." He vamped out, clearly intent on starting a fight. I thought he was going after Spike, but instead he came after me. He wrapped his hand around my neck and slammed my body up against the wall. "What are you doing you bastard?" I yelled. He put on that usual smirk of his and laughed. "You need to be taught a lesson. I am your Grandsire and you will learn your place. Spike, you better not interfere." My eyes went wide. He'd commanded Spike to stay away. My eyes met with Spikes, and I saw playfulness pass through them. "Yes Buffy, he has to obey. It's part of the order in line. You'll learn that one day." Spike smiled and shook his head, winking at me. I decided to play along.

"Go to hell." I ground out, trying to pry his hand from my throat. It was locked tight and for some odd reason, I couldn't get it to budge. Had he gotten stronger? "I've already been there." I laughed, remembering that day. "Yes, but I forgot, who sent you there again?" I asked playfully. He squeezed tighter, and I became a little fearful at that point, "Let me go Angel! You are hurting me!" I started kicking and screaming, trying to fight my way out. His dark laughter sent chills down my spine, and for the first time in a while, I started to panic. Suddenly, his hands were torn from my neck and I heard him crash into a nearby wall. I looked up to see Spike in all his dark glory, growling and hissing at Angel. "Lay off of my Childe you git! You don't have the right to touch her any longer! If you come near her again I'll cut your bloody head off! Now get the hell out of my house!" Pride surged in my chest as I heard the power in his voice. So with his tail between his legs, Angel fled from the house. I hated to admit how much it turned me on. That was the kind of man I wanted.

"God you are so hot!" I moaned, wanting to ride that long, thick cock that I loved so much. He turned around, his mouth open wide. I giggled and shoved him against the wall, taking the opportunity to ravish his mouth. He responded eagerly when I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Buffy, no, we need to stop. You would stake me good and proper if you had your soul." I groaned, frustrated, "Yes, but I don't have it right now. Besides, this is what I've really wanted the whole time. Why do you think Angelus and I haven't had sex? He's annoying and all he's focused on is his own needs. I want a man, not a child!" He grinned from ear to ear, clearly pleased. "Please Sire? Your keeping me from having fun feeding, the least you can do is fuck me." From the look in his eyes, I knew he was close to giving in. Knowing I needed to step it up, I stuck my hand in between us and down his pants to wrap it around his cock. Its large width felt so soft and velvety smooth in my hand. I wanted to moan at the simple contact. "Bloody hell!" I heard him gasp. I smiled inwardly, knowing I'd won.

He was hard, instantly, which was just what I wanted. He walked us into the kitchen and laid me down on the isle that was in the center. He pulled my pants down, along with my underwear then poised himself above my entrance, but I stopped him, feeling a little greedy. He'd taken such good care of me; I wanted to return the favor.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away love." I shook my head and pushed him against the fridge, "Silly boy. It's nothing like that baby. I just want to taste you." His eyes went wide when I pulled my shirt over my head then got down on my knees in front of him. I felt myself growing wetter when I took him into my mouth. The sweet and sultry taste made me moan in pleasure. I felt his hands in my hair and looked upward to see him looking down, watching his cock go in and out of my mouth.

"God help me! Your going to be the death of me Buffy!" I giggled at his words and swirled my tongue around the head, earning another surprised gasp. I loved receiving pleasure from my man, but I also loved to give. It made the sex so much better if I knew that he was feeling as aroused as I was.

I ran my hand up his thigh slowly to cup and massage his balls, an action I remembered him liking. "God Buffy, please don't stop." He begged. I smiled in wicked satisfaction, "Never baby." His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he laid it against the fridge. When he stopped my ministrations and pulled me up, I was surprised. "Did you not like it?" I asked, pouting. He shook his head as he picked me and laid me on my back. "No baby, it was amazing, the best I've ever had. I just want to feel you." He leaned down to kiss me before sliding himself inside, stretching me to the max. Sex with Spike was more incredible than it had been with any other man. No one had ever made me feel the way he did. He hit all the right places and made me so wet that I drenched the counter. As he moved within me, I felt the urge to feed, so I sat up and sunk my fangs deep into his neck. I could tell he wanted to do the same, but held back. When would he learn not to coddle me? I wanted him to feed me, punish me, and maybe even spank me. I wanted it all.

He pulled out for a minute and I whined in protest, but when he put me on my feet and turned me around, I knew what was coming. He slide himself back inside and rode me from behind while I was bent over the counter. The cool tile felt good to my breasts. He reached one hand around my waist and teased the soft ball of flesh on my core. I moaned loudly when it heightened my arousal and drew my climax closer.

"Oh god, Spike, please don't stop." I heard his soft chuckle at my request. It felt so good that I could hardly stand it. He increased the pressure, rubbing harder and faster while pumping inside of me with the same intensity. Within minutes, I climaxed, closely followed by Spike. My legs felt weak, so I was thankful when Spike picked me up and carried me to bed. He closed the blinds then curled his body into mine.

"Don't leave the house without me pet. It's dangerous for you right now okay? I don't want to have to command you anymore so just listen to your Sire." I nodded my consent, knowing that he was just concerned. Granted, I didn't like having to obey it, but I would let him win after the amazing sex I'd just gotten. If I disobeyed, he might punish me by cutting sex off and that certainly wouldn't do.

I drifted off to sleep quickly, loving the feel of his soft skin against mine. It comforted me knowing that I had him there. I worried for a moment that Angelus would return, but quickly put the thought away. I couldn't worry about things like that. Now that I was a vampire, I would hear him coming.

"Goodnight Spike." I whispered, softly kissing the hand that was wrapped around my chest.

"Goodnight Buffy." He responded. I smiled inwardly, feeling utterly at peace for the first time since my mother died.


	6. Chapter 6

SOO...I am veryy excited about tomorrow! I'm moving to a new town and I can't wait! The only bad thing is that I won't be able to update for a few days unless I can talk my dad into letting me use the computer at his office! I'll keep my *Fingers Crossed* that he does! *LoL* I'm so glad yall liked the last chapter! Im going to go ahead and update my story one last time before the big move since yalls review have been amazing! But, I really hope yall like this chapter too! Leave me LoTS of reviews! OOhh...and be sure to check out my other story that i've been working on called "Moonlight Serenus" and let me know what you think!

Lots of Love, EdwardsBabyGirl2010

Chapter Five: Heading Overseas

It was strange waking up next to Buffy the following night. I was sure she'd sneak out to go feed while I was asleep. I was grateful that she had respected me enough not to leave even though I could feel her hunger starting to consume her. She had to feed soon.

Quietly and carefully, I decided to get up so that I could fix her something to eat. I crept downstairs and into the kitchen, noticing that it was almost dark outside. When I looked at the clock, it said six thirty. Had we really slept that long?

I couldn't recall what time we'd fallen asleep. Being next to Buffy had clouded my senses. The feel of her tight, yet soft body against mine and the smell of her beautiful skin had lulled me to sleep in just a few short minutes. If I didn't know better, I would have thought I was in heaven.

I poured a bag of blood in a cup and heated it to the temperature we both liked. It was difficult knowing that Buffy was my responsibility now. In the beginning, the thought that this might be more difficult than I'd imagined hadn't crossed my mind. The hunger and sex was a well-known reaction for any new vampire, but this was unlike anything I'd ever seen. Trying to save her soul instead of letting her run wild and free was more difficult than I thought it would be. I had to be very cautious with her because if I slipped up once, Buffy would hate me forever. I feared that she would get out of control and kill someone. If that happened, she would have to live with that for the rest of her unlife. What I feared most was that, once she got her soul, those taken lives would haunt her forever, maybe even drive her crazy.

Angel and I had, had a brief conversation after he'd lost his soul a few years ago. He said that having it was unbearable because it was like you were feeling sorrow a hundred times for every life you'd taken. For a long time, it had made him crazy. He said he remembered hearing their screams and pleas for help. I couldn't imagine Buffy having to go through that. Before she lost her soul, I promised to protect her and every life she might be tempted to take, and I would keep that promise no matter what.

Dawn's cry for help tore me from my thoughts. I hadn't noticed she'd come home during the day. I'd been so focused on Buffy and making sure she was safe that Dawn's mere presence had slipped my mind.

I ran up the stairs hastily before I saw a scene I'd feared. Buffy was holding Dawn on the ground, fangs bared, with her hands squeezing Dawn's neck. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and pulled her away. She hissed and growled, fighting against my hold. It was hard to hold her down with her vampire and slayer strength combined.

"Calm down!" I commanded, using the only power I knew I had over her. She immediately calmed, but the wild look in her eyes told me she wanted to rip my throat open. Unfortunately, because of this, I had to punish her. I'd told her the day before not to attack any humans and she'd clearly disobeyed. In the vampire world, you never disobeyed the one who created you. I'd learned that the hard way, Angelus made sure of it. Now, if I wanted to instill the respect, punishment had to be handed out.

I sighed and helped Dawn to her feet. "Pet, go over to Willow and Tara's flat. Your sister and I have to talk. There is going to be some punishment needed." She hugged me tightly, earning a jealous snarl from my Childe. "Go to your room and stay there. If you leave, your punishment will be a lot more severe than it is now. Understood?" She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped and retreated to the room, slamming the door behind her. It amazed me how she had the attitude of a child even though she was a grown woman. I understood the origin of her actions. Without her soul, she acted more animalistic, focusing only on food, territory, and sex.

I held Dawn tightly while she sobbed in my arms. I felt bloody awful that the bit had to see her sis this way. "Buffy isn't herself right now nibblet. You have to understand that until she gets her soul back, her hunger and lust control what actions she takes." She stepped back, her brown eyes staring into mine with an incredulous look. "But Spike, you don't act that way when you're hungry." I shook my head, knowing I'd led her to think that all vampires could act the way I did. She would never understand how deep my love for Buffy was. Before I took any actions, I considered Buffy's opinion on it. I never wanted to hurt or disappoint her. She was my motive for everything.

"Dawnie, you can't judge other vamps by what I do. I started giving up my wicked ways once I fell in love with your sister. It takes time and a lot of will power to not give into my demon. Buffy doesn't feel that way right now. This is all new to her. She doesn't have any motive or want to control her demon the way I do." she nodded her understanding. The sad and defeated look on her face made me all the more angry at Buffy. Even as a demon, she should recognize her family.

"Now, go on to Red's place. Take my cell if you need to get in touch. I'll have Buffy's cell." She nodded once more before heading into her room to grab some clothes. I waited until she was safely packed and out the door before I headed back upstairs to deal with my Childe. I hated to punish her, but it was necessary to ensure her safety. I couldn't let her kill anyone. My souled Buffy would never forgive me if I did. I wouldn't forgive myself if I left her with that burden.

When I walked into her room, I noticed that she was crying. For just a moment, I felt sorry for her, and that's when I saw the small grin on her face. The stupid bint was faking. I took a minute to myself to analyze her; I could smell the scent of lies and deception all around her. Buffy was well aware of how I felt about her and she was using it to get out of punishment.

"Oh god Spike, what have I done?" she cried out, coming over to hug me. I chuckled; she thought she was going to get away with it.

I pushed her away, and growled. "Cut the crap goldilocks, its not working." The waterworks immediately stopped and a wicked grin replaced the sad look that had once been there. I loved Buffy being a human, but I had to admit her vampire half was growing on me too. She looked ungodly sexy, and her attempts to trick me were horrible, but the fact that she tried was devilishly wicked. She was beautiful and I felt my cock stir in response.

"Good. I was getting sick of acting like a stupid human. I'm hungry Spike! How could you interrupt me like that?" she asked, pouting. "Go downstairs and get your blood! I told you not to attack any humans! Once you get your soddin soul back, it won't feel to good to have the blood of humans on your hands, especially that of your lil sis! I'm trying to protect you!" She growled and came face to face with me; something most knew not to do. My fiery goddess didn't care though and that turned me on.

Ever since we'd met, I knew she was different. She was defiant, devilishly sexy, daring, stubborn and strong, all of the attributes I loved in a woman. Once I'd gotten to know her, I always thought she would be the perfect vampire. To know she was my childe was more satisfying than anyone knew.

"What if I don't want my soul back? Living this way is so much better Spike! I don't feel guilty for wanting to feed off a human! It's normal!" I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close, "I love you damnit and I won't let you become a monster like I was. Now I have to punish you because you disobeyed my orders." I saw fear flash through her green eyes, and a sharp stab went through my dead heart.

She broke free of my hold and backed away, looking around for a way out. "Buffy will stake you when the soul comes back." She warned. I rolled my eyes at her excuse. I knew that was a possibility, but I wasn't scared.

"Your right, she probably will. But at least she knows I'm doing what is necessary to save her soul." I saw the fear flash through her eyes once more when she realized I was serious. "Sire, please. Don't do this. I promise I won't disobey anymore." She begged. I vamped out, scaring her even more. I could see the terrifying thoughts entering her mind as she envisioned what kind of things I could do to her. I remembered feeling that way the first time Dru wanted to punish me for being disobedient. I'd gotten the beating of a lifetime from Angelus, and she had enjoyed watching. As much as I wanted to enforce the codes of the vampire world, I simply couldn't. I could never instill that kind of fear from my Childe. No matter what the consequences would be, I couldn't punish her.

"This is the last warning I'm going to give you Buffy. Next time you disobey, someone's hand is going to be stuck in a tub of holy water!" I growled. She nodded quickly, coming over to hug my body close and kiss my cheek. "Thank you Sire, I won't disappoint you. I promise." She cooed. "Good. Now go and eat. I can feel your hunger draining you by the minute." She nodded and headed downstairs. I sat down on the bed, feeling relief flood my body. I'd avoided punishing her…for now.

As I listened to her rummaging around downstairs, I tried to get a hold of myself. I loved my Childe, but it caused problems because I couldn't punish her. It physically hurt me to see the fear flash through her eyes whenever I mentioned it. How was I supposed to keep her in check? If I did punish her, would she understand whenever her soul was returned or would she stake me?

I headed downstairs when I heard a car door shut outside the house. It signaled the arrival of her friends, so that meant I had to make sure Buffy was well fed and calm.

"Who is it?" I asked, watching her stare out of the window. She growled and got in front of me in a protective stance. "I can smell his rage. Get back." She whispered.

When the door flew open, Xander walked in holding a cross out in front of him. Anya, Tara, Dawn, Willow, and Giles followed closely. Dawn's pleading eyes met mine, and I could tell she hadn't meant for this to happen.

"She tried to kill Dawn! Her sister! She is an abomination and should be dust by now!" He yelled, trying to come at her. Giles pulled him back and stood in front of Buffy and I. The action shocked me because usually, he was the one coming at me with a stake.

"Xander, bloody calm down! You don't understand what a newly formed, hungry vampire is like!" He shook his head and pulled his arm free from Willow and Tara, "It doesn't matter! That is her sister! We shouldn't have let this happen! We should have let her die!" The house went silent at his declaration. I felt Buffy go tense in my arms and I knew she'd felt some sort of emotion. Who wouldn't when their best friend had declared he would rather you be dead than alive.

"How could you?" she whispered. I pulled her body against mine just in case she lost it. Her body was shaking, nerves were shot, and the hunger was threatening to take control. I could feel so many emotions being projected so strongly and I wondered wildly how that was happening when she didn't have her soul. Most vampires didn't care what others thought, but then again, my Buffy had always been special.

She broke free of my hold and ran out the front door, but before I ran after her, I had a few things to say to the whelp. "You are by bar the biggest bleedin wanker I've ever met! A few weeks ago you were saying how thankful you were that she was still here, and now that things have gotten tough, your saying things like this? Bloody good bunch of friends you are. You don't understand how hard this is for her. I've got some money saved up so Buffy and I will be heading to Romania tonight. I'm gonna try to convince her to get her soul back, but I'm not sure how that's gonna go now. We'll be gone for a week or two so make sure you watch your backs." I walked up to the whelp and hit him as hard as I could. I looked down at him with disgust, not believing that he'd acted that way. Right wanker he was for treatin my girl with such disrespect.

"That's for Buffy. When we get back, I expect an apology to be waiting." He held his cheek but nodded. He knew how serious I was. "Spike, do be careful. You have my number. Call me with any questions or help that you might need." I nodded before heading out. I knew immediately where my Childe had gone. I could feel her presence, but the place she'd chosen surprised me.

"Thought you hated this place?" I asked, coming into my crypt. She stood still in the middle of my place, not moving. I wondered what she was thinking, feeling. All I could feel from her right now was excitement and lust. When she turned around, I knew why. Her clothes, hands, and mouth were covered in blood…fresh human blood.

"Pet, what did you do?" I asked, quickly coming over to stand in front of her. With a wicked gleam in her eyes, she pulled me down to kiss her. Like the human Buffy, she was avoiding how she really felt at this moment. Even vampires were able to feel emotional pain. We usually didn't show it, but it was true. Most of us got revenge, we fed, or had hours full of sex. As much as I wanted to spend hours in the throes of sex with this incredible woman, I couldn't take advantage of her in this state. When Buffy got her soul back, then we would see how things went. I'd already let things get to far.

I pushed her away needing to get my head together. Her blood stained mouth looked so sweet, tempting, and I wanted to throw her on the bed and make love to her until she begged me to stop. I hated her for making me feel this way.

"Buffy, who did you kill?" I asked, vamping out. It was time that I take control of the situation. She'd disobeyed me once again. "No one, I just got a little hungry." She lied. I could see it in her eyes, in the way she fidgeted, and I could clearly smell it in the air around her. She still had much to learn.

"You're lying." I advanced on her and noticed the fear present in those beautiful green eyes. For a moment, I felt bad for making Buffy feel this way, but I had to do what was necessary. I'd let her go to far.

"Please Sire, I was angry and hungry. That vile human boy doesn't understand how many times I've saved his useless life, yet he wishes me dead? I've always been there for him, no matter what idiotic choices he made! Why should I be punished for the way he made me react?" I rolled my eyes, trying to hide the fact that I really was on her side. I wanted to tell her that I understood her pain, that it was all right so that we could move on, but it wasn't going to happen that way. Buffy would understand one day, even if she killed me before, she would understand why I had to do this.

"It does not matter! You deliberately disobeyed me! I commanded you NOT to kill any humans. I don't care if you are angry, or upset! The whelp shouldn't have said that to you, he's a bleedin wanker for doin so, but that does not excuse your actions! Now go downstairs and wait. I'll be there in a minute." She started to cry, beg, and plead for my forgiveness, but I turned a cold shoulder to her and pointed towards the ladder that led downstairs. I had to keep telling myself that she would understand.

I grabbed a cross necklace that was hanging on the wall. I'd gotten it from a local jewelry store to give as a gift to Buffy. Unfortunately, my cowardice had kept me from ever doing so. Her first round of punishment would be to hold the cross in her hand until I said to drop it. If she disobeyed again, I'd make her stick her hand in a bowl of holy water. Granted, they weren't the kind of punishments my clan preferred, but it was all I could take to Buffy right now. It was hard enough having to punish her or even control her.

When I got downstairs, she was sitting on a chair in the back corner, glaring daggers my way. I chuckled and beckoned her, "I'm going easy on you because I love you. If I were any other master vampire, you wouldn't get it this easily. Just remember the way Angelus tortured you in your human life, the way it scared you. Well, ducks, I can do a whole lot worse and I will if it's necessary. Now, you are gonna hold this cross in your hand until I say drop it, understood?" Her eyes went wide with fear and she begged, pleaded more fiercely than before, but I wasn't having any of it. "Do. As. I. Say." I commanded. Heartache gripped my dead heart as I saw her nod.

Her hand reached out on its own accord and grasped the cross. The sound it made sickened me. The cross sizzled and burned into her skin. She was brave for a few moments, but cried out in pain eventually. She looked at me through tear-filled eyes and it took everything in me not to react. "Please Sire, it hurts." She cried. I held strong, doing everything in my power to not give in. This had to be done. Buffy had to learn to obey my orders. I wouldn't let her go down the same path as I did. I wouldn't leave her with that kind of regret.

Finally, not being able to take it anymore, I told her to drop it. She pulled her hand into her chest and cried. I stood still, not moving to help or nurse her wounds. "From now on, don't disobey me." She looked up and growled fiercely, "When my soul is returned, she'll hate you!" I chuckled, but nodded at her statement. It was a risk I was willing to take at this point.

"Yes, its true. She'll probably hate me and want to put a bloody stake through my heart, but at least she won't have the blood of hundreds on her hands." I started to walk away but was stopped by a strong hand on my arm, "Sire, I don't care about having blood on my hands, and I understand why you are doing this. I'll be different with my soul, less carefree and able to do what I want. Are you sure you want to go through with this whole soul ritual?"

I looked into her beautiful green eyes; which held so many emotions. Even as a vampire she was easy to read. I knew how she felt, what she was thinking, just by looking into those eyes. I loved Buffy, with or without her soul. However, I knew she wanted her soul back, and that was what mattered.

"You have to know that I love you with or without your soul, but the prophecy says that we both have to get our souls back. When this is all said and done, you can choose to loose your soul again if you'd like, but for now, we're going to Romania to get it back. Now, lets go into the bathroom so I can nurse that hand." She nodded but sadness was rolling off of her in waves. I could feel her hurt and disappointment that I hadn't agreed to keep her soulless. Hopefully she would thank me later.

We were silent as I bandaged her beautiful, petite hand. I wondered what she was thinking about as she stared off into the corner. I wished that I could read her thoughts because at the moment, it was causing a bunch of problems. I was nervous to start a conversation, fearful that it would lead to a fight, and she seemed to be lost in thought with whatever was on her mind. I studied her for a moment, simply admiring how gorgeous she was. Her long blonde hair had lightened to an almost white blonde color and those once dark green eyes turned to a lighter, crystal sea green. The dark, tan skin that used to label her, as a California girl now looked snow white. She was still beautiful by any account, but much different. Vampirism looked good on her.

"When are we going to Romania?" she asked, breaking the silence. "I'm gonna call Clem tonight to see if I can get you a passport made, and then I have to call up some old vampire friends. If all goes well, we'll fly out tomorrow night. We need to go ahead and get this done before Angelus and Drusilla make their move." I felt bad leaving the scoobies to do all the dirty work while we were gone, but that was the only place I could think of where the ritual had to be done.

During the 1800s, I'd heard about two vampires, Rochelle and Leo, getting their souls back. They'd mated and decided to live their lives differently. Angelus and Darla told stories about how the two went to Romania to visit a clan of gypsies that were rumored to specialize in the ability to restore a vampire's soul. They talked of how long and painful it'd been, and that afterwards, for a while, Leo had lost his mind. Eventually, he'd gotten it back, but it had taken a while for him to do so. Nonetheless, both vampires had said that it was worth every bit of the pain and torture. To this day, no one knew how it was done or what consequences had to be paid.

For a long time, I'd thought about having my soul restored, not only for Buffy, but for myself as well. I'd searched for months to find Rochelle and Leo, telling them of my predicament. It was just a thought then, but now I had a few calls to make to the legendary couple.

"Will it hurt?" Her emerald eyes were staring intently into mine, and I shuddered, not wanting to tell her about the stories I'd heard. "Do you want me to lie or tell the truth?" I asked. She giggled softly before laying her head on my shoulder, "Truth of course." I nodded, taking in her scent. She was still covered in blood, but it couldn't mask the scent of coconut and vanilla that naturally surrounded her. "The process, from what I've heard, is long and painful. I'm not sure what's gonna happen love, but whatever it is, we'll do it together. You know good ol' Spike wouldn't let a thing happen to ya." I felt her nod in agreement, but I could smell the fear in her scent. Her feelings mirrored mine. This prophecy was so detailed about the bonds of the mind, body, heart and soul. I wondered wildly what would become of us in the end.

"There ya go love. Go watch some TV, I have to make a quick phone call to your watcher." I watched her walk over to the ladder and make her way upstairs. I cringed whenever I looked at the bandage on her hand. Even though it would heal fast, it would probably leave a scar in the form of the cross. Her hand looked like someone had taken a hot branding iron and burned the cross into it. Shaking it from my mind, I dialed Giles' number, needing to talk to him about the prophecy.

"_Hello?" _

"'_ello Rupes! We need to talk. I have a few things to sort out before Buffy and I head over to Romania."_

I heard him sigh, and I imagined he had taken his glasses off and was cleaning them like he always did. Giles tended to do that when he was nervous, uncomfortable, or thinking, but I guess everyone had a certain thing that they did.

_"Well, actually, I would rather talk about that face to face. You mentioned yesterday that Buffy would have to become mated to you in human and vampire terms, so there were some things I wanted to discuss when it came to that. Plus, I think you were right about Angelus. The police found two teenagers whose necks had been ripped open. I think Drusilla is already back; which means we need to speed up this process."_

I growled low in my throat at the thought. If Drusilla had returned then we wouldn't have much time before the prophecy would occur. Buffy and I needed to get to Romania now.

_"Well Buffy and I are at my crypt. I don't want to take her around her pals or anyone else, so if you could come over here it'd be better for her. She's not in the best state right now."_

I heard his usual dear lord comment before he agreed and hung up. As much as didn't want to, I knew I'd have to tell him about Buffy's slip up with the human boy. Buffy's soul was so pure, so sweet, and warm, this was going to affect her in a way that was unimaginable.

I was nervous myself about having to go through the process knowing that I would feel sorrow for every soul I'd taken. I'd lost count centuries ago of how many people I'd killed in my path of destruction. Drusilla and I bathed in the blood of thousands. She had a deep, dark appreciation for killing. The way she would slit the throat of a human used to excite my demon, but now, it scared the human side of me. I feared for Buffy and her pals. I didn't want them to die that way. It was a horrible scene to watch, and not one I'd enjoy these days. I feared Angelus' and Drusilla's plans this time. If Drusilla was going to dip her hands into dark magic, it was going to be dangerous. Willow and Tara were to have to be strong because besides Buffy and me, they were the only other chance we had to defeat them.

…

"Daddy! He's here! The King has come to see his princess!" I rolled my eyes at Drusilla's crazy talk. I never could her the way Spike had. The only reason I kept her around was for sex, blood, and her ability to do dark magic.

"Who is here?" I asked as she started jumping up and down excitedly. She danced around like a child on Christmas morning. "Miss Edith is excited daddy! We can get him now! The moon and sun are right!" I smiled wickedly, knowing what that meant. It was time for my plan to take action.

"Drusilla baby, light the candles and get your mojo started. It's time that Dracula relinquish his powers…to me." Drusilla's squeal of laughter sounded throughout the factory as she pranced around. She set to the task of lighting the candles that stood at the edges of the pentagram drawn in the middle of the floor. She started chanting in Latin as Dracula, Lord of the Vampire world, drew closer.

I could feel him coming. The aura of indescribable power surrounded the area. I was surprised Buffy couldn't feel it. It was dark and sinister, but unbelievably tempting. Dracula's power was invincible. All I had to do was transfer his power to my own body, then go seduce Buffy and kill her. She wouldn't be able to deny my powerful thrall. I'd heard others talk about how easily Dracula had killed many slayers that way. Once Buffy was dead, I knew Spike would come after me next, but he wouldn't survive. With Dracula's power, he would be no competition.

I looked over to see that Drusilla's eyes had gone completely black. She was concentrating hard on whatever spell she was into. Her deep, dark voice was focused. Her chanting was getting louder by the second and the air was thick with dark magical energy. I heard thunder roar from outside, and saw lightning illuminate the sky through the glass windows that surrounded the room. I chuckled in dark satisfaction and felt myself grow hard beneath my jeans as I watched Drusilla work her magic. It was sad that I didn't love her. She would be replaced once I acquired my new powers so that I could find myself a new queen to be at my side. I wanted to giggle in childlike amusement at the thought of hundreds of women falling at my feet. It was going to be a glorious day.

The door was thrown open and across the room to reveal Dracula is all his glory. From head to toe, he exerted a kind of power that the whole vampire world craved to have. His tall frame was accentuated with black slacks and a white shirt that was buttoned only half way up. His long black hair was down to his shoulders, but pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His brown eyes met mine as a thick mist appeared out of nowhere in the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dracula growled, looking around nervously. I grabbed him by the neck and threw him in the middle of the pentagram. Once he recovered and stood up, he moved to step out of the circle, but was stopped by an invisible barrier that my childe had created. His fists beat up against the barrier as he struggled to free himself. I could do nothing but look on with a morbid fascination. Drusilla smiled evilly at me as our plans began to unfold.

From the beginning, the only thing we both wanted was to kill Buffy and Spike. It sickened me to know that Spike had done the impossible. He was the second vampire in history to turn a Slayer, and that made my blood boil. I felt the anger burn through me at the thought of Buffy in Spike's arms, giving herself freely to him.

"You'll pay for this!" Dracula yelled, breaking me from my reverie. I chuckled, shook my head, and then walked over to where the older vampire stood. "That's kind of funny considering you'll be dead soon. Once I have your powers, nothing will be able to stop me, including you." Dracula growled low in his chest and his eyes turned from brown to blood red in seconds. He hissed and bared his fangs in a threatening manner, but I just continued to laugh. I felt unaffected by his actions. He could transform into his true nature, but nothing would get through that magical barrier. He still fought against it, pushing and scratching, but all of a sudden, a bright white light shot out from Dracula's chest right into mine. I screamed in pain as I felt his power seep into my body. It burned white hot as it spread through my veins. The pure, dark energy was heightening every one of my five senses. I felt my strength growing as my body shifted and changed to accommodate the new power. It was incredible!

I smiled wickedly in delight whenever Dracula's body disintegrated into nothing but dust once the transformation was done. "No more soul for daddy! He's come back to mommy! Now all the wicked kiddies will turn to dust, oh yes they will." I pulled her small fragile body into mine and devoured her supple lips. She growled into my mouth and ripped the shirt from my body. The rest of our night was lost in passion. Tomorrow the blood bath would start, and the end of Buffy and Spike would finally be here.


	7. Chapter 7

Heyy Yall!

Chapter Five was supposed to be named "Power Shift" but I accidentally put the wrong thing *LoL* Sorry about that! The next chapter will have that title! But, Thanks for the reviews! Yall can just keep em coming! Let me know what youu think of the new chapter! Just want to say that our move is going pretty well, even though it took us TWO WEEKS to get internet and tv! GAH! Sucks. LOL! Hope yall have an awesome dayy!

EdwardsBabyGirl2010

Chapter Six: Details & Discussions

"_Thanks old chap, I appreciate the help. Just have the tickets waiting on us around nine. We're flying out to Romania tonight; I think Drusilla and Angelus have already done their mojo."_

"_Yea, I feel something different going on. Earlier I felt some major dark stuff happening, and then it just stopped."_

"_Well, don't be late. I know how you like to stop and smell the flowers but hurry it up."_ I heard a groan and then an okay from Clem before we hung up.

Buffy and I had to get to Romania fast. Earlier, we'd both sensed a strong power, and then nothing in just the blink of an eye. I knew Angelus and Dru had started their plan. The shift in power could be felt for miles.

"Spike, Giles is here." Buffy said, coming down the steps to the lower part of my crypt. I simply nodded, too stunned to answer. Buffy had changed into a blood red dress that clung to her body. The little strapless number hugged every curve all the way down to where it stopped at mid-thigh. The black stilettos that she wore with it made her long, toned legs look even sexier than before. I felt my jeans tighten in response, and I fought back the urge to take her right here, right now.

"Why is he here?" I looked into her green eyes and groaned inwardly at the wicked gleam that crossed through them. I knew what she had in mind for the watcher, but that wouldn't be happening. I had to extend a warning to him.

"I have to talk to Rupes about a few things. Why don't you stay down here and play some video games? You used to like that as a human, can't be much different now." She rolled her eyes and sat down on my bed; crossing those luscious legs that I wanted to touch and kiss. "So is that your nice way of saying that I need to stay down here because the discussion has to be between you and Giles?" I was busted. I should've known that I couldn't fool her. I couldn't count how many times she'd used that suggestion for Dawn whenever she wanted to talk in private with her pals.

"Don't take it personal love. Just some things I have to caution the watcher about. You don't want Angelus to take him and the scoobies by surprise do you? They'll be tortured and killed…eventually. Do you really want your friends to go through that?" Buffy tried to hide the fear and worry, but I could feel it radiating off our bond. Even without her soul, Buffy loved her friends. Granted, she'd wanted to attack them earlier, but she was new and just learning to control her hunger. She couldn't be blamed for her actions.

"You don't think he'd be stupid enough to try that, do you? He knows I'd come looking for him." I nodded, "That's what he wants ducks. He'll want to piss you off so you'll be blinded by rage and not think clearly." She hissed in displeasure. She would be out for blood.

"Whatever, I'll stay here and be good. I promise!" I smiled and pulled her close, "Thank you pet." She nodded and kissed my cheek before going and turning on the Wii I'd bought for her.

I headed up the stairs to find Giles reading a journal I'd kept over the years. I never wanted to forget what made me who I am. There were so many memories that I had, places that I'd been that were unforgettable. The time I'd one to Greece was my particular favorite. Seeing the sights intrigued me because, unbeknownst to everyone else, I actually loved the history of how a certain culture or place came to be. Greece had to be the most interesting of all.

My favorite story was of Alexander the Great and how he reigned after he became King of Macedonia in 336 B.C. During the Hellenistic Age, he conquered lands from Egypt all the way to India. His defeat of Persia was incredible and monumental. It's a shame that he died at the age of thirty-two. In my opinion, someone murdered him because they were scared of his power and influence.

"Find something interesting?" I said, deciding to interrupt him before he delved too much into my life. There were some things that Gils didn't need to see.

He muttered an oath and turned to face me. "I'm very sorry Spike, I shouldn't have been going through your things, but your accounts from the history are remarkable. Did you really see all these places and explore all these venues?" He asked, sitting down in my recliner. I nodded in amusement at the ways his eyes lit up in excitement. I could see the thoughts forming in his head, questions he wanted to ask, things he wanted to know.

"This is extraordinary. We must exchange stories one day, after all this has passed." I was speechless for a moment, shocked that Giles wanted to share stories with me of all people. Whether or not the watcher wanted to admit it, he and I shared many of the same qualities. It was amazing how two completely different people were so alike. I never understood how similar Giles and I were until I got to know him better.

"We can do that, but I called you over to discuss a few, more important things. The balance of power has shifted. Whatever Angelus and Dru are planning, they've put it into effect." His usual "dear lord" remark came out as he got up and started to pace back and forth, tapping his finger on his chin. I could tell he was contemplating what to do.

"I suggest that you and the scoobies lay low for a while. I don't know what they have planned, but whatever it is, it's not good! Buffy and I will be gone for a little while as you know, so try to just keep things low key until we get back. I'm telling you, Dru and the poofter are into some dark magic. It's not safe to try and deal with them with Buffy and myself gone." He took his glasses off and cleaned them like he usually did whenever he was nervous. I could see the panic cross through his eyes. It would be hard to back off, even for a few days, but he had to know it was risky.

"If you think that's what is best, then we will wait for you and Buffy to get back. You must hurry though. The prophecy has a certain time that it will happen." I nodded my head in acknowledgment. I was certain he would yell and insist that he and the scoobies defend Sunnydale, but he clearly understood how dangerous that would be right now. I wish that we knew what exactly we were up against.

There was a reason the balance of power had shifted so dramatically, but I wasn't sure what it was yet. The air outside was thick and foggy, at least more so than usual, and I could feel pure evil surrounding the Sunnydale area. Giles and the group had to watch their backs.

"I need you and Willow to research this prophecy some more. See if you can find out what exactly Angel and Drusilla are doing, what magic's they are into. Make sure you do it at your house or Red's house because Angelus can get into the school library without needing permission." I had to stress to Giles how important it was that he and the gang stay out of the way.

"Rupes, it's critical that the gang stay hidden until we get back. I can feel the evil aura around Sunnydale. If not for me, do it for Buffy. If something happened to one of her pals, she would never forgive me." He nodded once more, understanding.

"Why are there bloody clothes on the floor?" He asked, changing the subject. I saw the direction of where his eyes had gone, and Buffy's clothes were lying out on the floor in a heap by the door leading down to the bottom room of my crypt. I groaned inwardly, not wanting to tell him about what she'd done. He'd never look at her the same way, but unfortunately he had to know the truth.

"Buffy killed a boy tonight after her fight with Xander. I came here when I left the house, feeling her through our bond and found her like that. The anger and hunger are two deadly things to a newborn vampire. She still hasn't had enough time to get used to it. You lot have to give her more time." He flinched, but I could see his anger rising. I was afraid the Ripper was going to come out and that was a side of the watcher I never wanted to get involved with. I'd seen him murder the Ben kid without any remorse whatsoever. He did what he thought was necessary.

"You want us to give her more time to kill innocent humans?" He ground out, turning to face me again. I shook my head in response. "Of course not, but I lost track of her once! It won't happen again! Plus, she'll have her soul back soon." He chuckled then sat back down, staring intently into my eyes, "And how do we know you two won't just take off and leave us here?" I sat still, unable to speak. After all this time, and the things I'd done for this stupid gang, how could he accuse me of doing something like that? I wanted to entertain the demon inside me and flee with Buffy in tow. I didn't have to go through some ritual to not only get my soul but hers back as well. All those scoobies were ungrateful and selfish.

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" I heard a female voice say from behind me. I turned to see my lovely Childe standing at the top of the stairs, eavesdropping on our conversation. Bloody hell she looked gorgeous, but deadly at the same time.

"Excuse me?" Giles said, looking up to meet her intense gaze. She smiled wickedly as she waltzed into the room completely uninhibited. Even though I'd known her for years, I still couldn't get over how incredibly beautiful she was. She always walked with an aura of grace and sensuality that I'd never seen before.

"I said that I'm surrounded by idiots! I thought you of all people would be different Giles. How many times has Spike stayed and fought at our sides? God, humans are so two faced! You are all, 'Oh Spike, thank you for staying and helping us out'…and then once the fight is over, you treat him like crap. Just stop! He's a great man, and my hero!" I felt tears sting my eyes as they threatened to fall. Buffy had called me her hero. She'd never know how much that meant to me.

"Well, if you have so much faith in him, then I have no reason but to do the same. I'm sorry Spike. You have helped us in our hardest times; I shouldn't question your judgment." I wanted to laugh in his face, yell, or punch him for ever questioning me, but instead I simply nodded at his apology. I knew not to take advantage of an apology.

"It's alright Rupes, I know how it is. It's hard to trust people you barely know, but you should trust that I don't want you and your lot to get killed either, which is why I'm warning you about Angelus. It'd be smart to head my words of advice too."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and when I turned, Buffy's beautiful emerald eyes met mine. I saw so many emotions in them that it made my undead heart wrench. Fear, apprehension, concern, determination, and even Love were all so open in those eyes. I wished that we were mated so that I could read her thoughts. I wanted to know what was going through that mind of hers. I wondered wildly how she was feeling. There was so much going on that I hadn't had time to sit down and talk with her about it. I felt like a right git for not doing so. Even if she was a crazy bird at times, I loved her more than life itself.

"A man named Leo called and said that he had information about the soul ritual. He wanted you to call him back so I left a number on the bed for you. Sire, don't let these idiots get to you please. Even before I became a vampire, you were my hero. I know you're different than everyone believes. That's all that should matter." Her words shocked me. She'd never been so open about the way she felt about me, especially not in front of someone else. I heard a gasp and turned to look at Giles who was watching us with a weird look of fascination on his face. I just put my hand over hers and nodded.

"Rupes, we have to get packed and on the road. Clem has our tickets and I have to make a quick call to some friends. You have my cell phone number if you need to contact us." He nodded, but didn't move to leave.

"What about the mating part of the prophecy? What will have to be done?" I froze, unable to move. I didn't want to discuss that in front of Buffy, but I could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't going to be left out of the conversation. If we mated for this prophecy, it would be for life unless one of us was killed, and unfortunately, I knew as soon as we finished it, I would be at the end of a pointy stake…Not her.

"We would have to mate in vampire terms, and get married in human terms. Mating to vampires is for life. That's why it's so uncommon. There are very few vampires that will do it. It will have to be a choice for Buffy. If she mates with me, the bond won't be broken unless one of us dies. Be careful when you leave out of here. Drusilla and Angelus might be on the hunt." He nodded, but stayed quiet as he left the crypt.

"Do you think he'll listen?" she asked her voice full of concern. I wanted to say yes and tell her that everything would be alright, but I wasn't a hundred percent sure it would be. There were too many variables in the situation. One of the scoobies could get hurt going to the store or to the bronze. There was no way to tell.

"I'm not sure love. There's no way to tell. All we can do is get our part done, and then come back here to kick some ass. Now, go get that number and my cell phone for me while I fix us a cup of blood." She nodded and headed down the stairs.

I went over to the fridge and grabbed four bags of blood before taking a long, deep unneeded breath to gather myself. I couldn't help but feel nervous at the thought of leaving all Buffy's pals here to deal with the threat. They had no clue what a hyped up Drusilla and Angelus were like. The two of them could write a book on torture and pain. I couldn't even fathom Red, Tara, Anya, Rupes, Dawn, or even the whelp having to go through that. There had to be a way to keep them safe while we were gone.

"What's wrong handsome? Worried what I'll say about the mating ritual?" I heard Buffy say. I jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. I hadn't expected her to come over to my side so quickly.

"No, its nothing important. I'm just worried about you and your pals." She smiled and pulled me close before touching her lips softly to mine. The gesture was welcomed, but unexpected, and I wondered if this would continue once her soul was returned. I knew we had to mate, but would she be willing to because she wanted to be with me, or just because she had to?

She pulled away and smoothed a small curl out of my face, "Stop worrying so much. They'll be fine, I promise! As for my reaction, I've wanted you since the first time I met you. Besides, we could always mate before I got my soul back. That way you won't have to worry about my soulful part being a problem." I chuckled and shook my head before planting another soft, chaste kiss on her lips. "No way ducks. I think there is an order that we have to do this in so I'm not going to chance it." She crossed her arms and pouted for a minute before realizing I wasn't going to give in. "Well, here is the number and your phone! Why don't you let me make those cups while you call Leo, whoever he is?" I nodded and sat down at the kitchen table I'd bought a few months earlier. Buffy had always complained that I needed to spruce up my place in case I ever had company, so for her, I'd spruced up my flat.

Dialing the number for Leo was nerve-racking. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what the ritual was like or where it would take place. This process was scary enough because I'd have to get my soul. I didn't want to think about having to deal with the blood of hundreds on my hands. I was going to go crazy after this. I feared I wouldn't recover in time.

"_Ello' mate! Long time no talk, hows life been?"_ I heard a voice say on the other line. I took a deep, unneeded breath and prepared myself.

"_Leo, it's good to talk to you! Life has been pretty good on my end! I turned a slayer! How is the soulful life?"_ I asked, hearing a soft growl echo off the walls. I chuckled when I turned and noticed the playful warning my slayer was giving me.

"_You turned a slayer? You lucky punk! Did you mate with her?" _He asked. Good ol' Leo, I could always count on him to be as excited as I was over the littlest things!

"_Not yet mate, but I will be after we finish this god awful soul ritual, which is exactly what I called you about! I need some information about the bloody thing. I know I have to go to Romania, but where in Romania? Who do I have to talk to and what do we have to do?"_ I heard a deep sigh on the other end and knew this was not going to be good. I hated whenever that sound was made. It always meant trouble.

"_You might want to write this down mate. The place you need to visit is in the south-western part of Romania, the Carpathian Mountains. It's near a town called Anina. It's known as the __Peştera cu Oase, or the Cave of Bones. It's a pretty ancient place from what we've heard."_ He started.

I thought for a moment because I knew I'd heard of it before.

"_Wasn't that the place where the earlier signs of human remains were found?" _

He Chuckled.

"_Yea, history professor, that's the place.__ But, I'm not sure what you two will have to do. The demon you need to see is named Decebalus. I know it's a weird name but apparently he's named after some ancient king. Anyways, Rochelle and I went through two completely different set of trials when we visited him. I caution you my friend that what we had to do was more torturous than anything I'd been through. I felt like the fires of hell were burning me from the inside out. Make sure this is something you want to do William. It's not going to be a walk in the park." _

For months I'd thought about restoring my soul, not just for my own sake, but for Buffy's as well. I wanted to be a better man for her, someone she could fall in love with. I let his words sink in, but at this point, nothing could change my mind.

"_Thanks Leo, I appreciate the warning, but at the moment my mind is made up. I know what I have to do. By the way, which Romani clan do we have to visit? I remember you saying something about that the first time we talked." _

"_The __Furiia Clan. They are located in that town I mentioned. Ask for Natasha. She'll lead you to where Decebalus is located, and when you are done, they'll aid you as best as they can. Both you and the slayer will need it, because even with the quick healing, it won't be enough." _

I shuttered, not wanting to think about the pain that Buffy and I were going to endure. I wondered wildly why the "Powers that Be" always made her suffer to save the world whenever they required her to do the work. No one else could do what Buffy was capable of doing. Everyone should try to make things as easy as possible for her.

"_Well, I'll give you a call when we get back into the states. Wish us luck mate."_

With a quick goodbye, the conversation was over and I had the information I needed. The only problem left was getting through the trials. I just hoped that we both survived.

"You ready to head out love?" I asked. Buffy turned around, blood staining her luscious lips, and smiled. I knew that sight would never be tiresome. She looked beautiful and enticing.

"Aren't I always ready?" I chuckled but nodded. She was a brave one. I admired her strength and perseverance. There was many times where I wished that I could have taken the pain from her. No one should have the weight of the world on their shoulders, no matter what powers they are gifted with.

"So where are we going exactly?" She asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

I walked over to where she stood, and grabbed the cup from her hands to place it on the counter. "To a town in Romania called Anina, which is located near the Carpathian Mountains. This is going to be dangerous ducks. Painful too from what I hear, and very dangerous. Sure you're up for it?"

She giggled wholeheartedly and pulled me in for a quick kiss, "Bring it on baby. I'm ready for whatever they throw at me. Plus, having you at my side will help." I captured her lips once more, enjoying the feel of their softness. Her tongue swept across my lips, begging for entrance, and I gladly allowed it. I'd kissed many women in my days, but none of them compared to Buffy. Her kiss made my whole world spin. If I were human, it probably would've taken my breath away too. It was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. I counted myself lucky that this woman considered me worthy enough for her. There were too many things that I'd done in life that warranted my entrance to hell. But, for some odd reason, I'd been given a taste of the sweetest heaven.

I pulled away, needing to pull my thoughts together before I carried her downstairs to have my way with her.

"We have to go. I've packed a few of your things, plus mine as well. It'll be cold in Romania right now so I got your favorite black boots." I knew it was sad, but I'd memorized Buffy's favorite outfits. I knew what she liked to wear during each time of the year.

"Well let me put on those blue jeans and the black shirt I brought over and then we'll go. Clem told me we had to be at the airport soon." I nodded and watched as she headed down the stairs to the bottom half of my flat. I felt my nerves start to react as the pressure was put on. I wondered if her pals would be alright, or if her sis would be well protected. All I could do now was hope and pray that nothing bad happened. I'd never been one that believed in God, but I took a moment to ask God to forgive me for the wrong that I'd done…and to please take care of all our friends. They were the brains to our operation, and we needed each and every one of them.

"Ready to go baby?" I heard her ask. I turned around to find her looking more gorgeous than ever, and I nodded. It was time for the impossible to happen. I was going to get a soul.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Everyone! I can't tell you how amazing its been to finally have time to write again! I swear, I never get tired of it! Anyways, this is the new chapter. I decided to change my direction just a little bit...SO I hope you all like it! Leave me some reviews and tell me what you think!

Much Love,

EdwardsBabyGirl2010

**Chapter Seven: Dark Times**

"So Spike said to just stay out of everything until they get back? Giles, do you know how many lives could be taken during that time?" I fussed, becoming a little angrier than Giles expected. How could Buffy and Spike expect us to just sit around and do nothing while Angelus and Drusilla slaughter the people of Sunnydale?

"Willow honey, you have to understand that Spike just worries about all of us. You know, as well as the rest of us, that even though we have magic, that we can't take on Drusilla and Angelus." I didn't want to admit it, but I knew Tara was right. Sunnydale was a dangerous place, even for witches like me.

The coven that I trained under for a few months over in England called to warn Tara and me about a few things that were going on in the demon world. Apparently an older vampire was killed and his powers taken, they just weren't exactly sure who it was yet. I knew Angel was the cause for the corruption though, he and Drusilla both. They were dealing with a kind of dark magic that I, myself wouldn't even mess with. Maybe I was making a big deal out of nothing. Spike would know better than I would, especially about the stuff Drusilla and Angelus could be up to.

"Well, then, what do you suppose we do Giles?" He took his glasses off and wiped them off in his normal fashion, then replaced them back where they'd been.

"I suggest that you and Tara immediately do a de-invite spell on everyone's houses. Then until Buffy and Spike get back, we make sure that we're inside the minute the sun goes down. Understood? I can't have any one of you harmed while on my watch. Spike was right when he said that Buffy would never forgive us if something happened to one of you." We all nodded in unison.

I understood how Buffy felt about us. Whenever she was dying in that hospital bed, my heart broke. I wanted to scream out in frustration because I felt helpless with the situation. All the machines that were hooked up to her pale, fragile body made me sick to my stomach. At that time, there was nothing that neither Tara nor I could have done, but the thought had crossed my mind. Unfortunately, even magic had to have its limits. I'd learned that the hard way.

"Well, I suggest we all get home as soon as possible. It's late, and I don't want to chance anything." I went to agree with Giles when all of a sudden, a loud, piercing scream was heard from outside his home. "Don't go outside! It's a trap!" I yelled as soon as everyone went to run for the door. Tara and I went to the window to find Drusilla and Angelus holding a girl in between them. Blood stained every part of her body and on the ground around her. I knew if we didn't get to her soon that she would die, but if any of us went outside, we would be the ones dying.

"Willow we have to…"

"No. We can't Tara. If we go outside, we will be giving them what they want. Spike was right. Angelus wants one of us, but only to provoke Buffy. We have to stay inside." I told her. I heard a loud sob escape her, but I couldn't let her go. None of us could go outside. We had to leave the girl.

"Wills, your just gonna let that psycho kill her?" Xander ground out. I could tell he was unhappy, but did he honestly think this was easy for me? To leave that girl for dead? It was Melanie, a girl Buffy and I went to school with. She'd been fairly nice to Buffy and I plenty of times. We'd all sat together in class, or done homework in the library together. It was a shame that fate had chosen this kind of death for her.

"Dear lord, that poor girl!" I heard Giles mutter. My heart broke at the sight. I wanted to throw up and beat the shit out of him at the same time. Angelus had no conscious.

"Xander, do you think I want to leave her to this kind of fate? She's a poor, defenseless human who has no involvement whatsoever! But what do you think I should do? Go outside and possibly get myself captured or killed? If something happen to any of us, Buffy would go crazy and let her guard completely down! You know how she fights when she's angry!"

I felt my power surge to heights it hadn't gone in a long time. The magic flowed heatedly through my veins. It burned and ached to be released, but I couldn't do it. I'd promised the Coven that I would watch what kind of magic I used from now on. I couldn't give in again. I wouldn't ever go to that place.

I felt a cool, soft hand on my arm and it calmed me somewhat. "Baby, take a deep breath. I can feel you shaking." I heard Tara whisper. I tried to breathe, but it was hard when my lungs felt like they were rejecting the air I tried to take in. The sight of that poor girl was getting to me.

"Aren't you gonna come out here and get her?" Angelus said, putting on his usual evil smirk. I wanted to rip his skin from his body just like I had with Warren, but that dark place was one I couldn't go to. I felt like I was being torn in two. Part of me wanted to resist, but the other, stronger part was screaming to get out. What could I do? Was there no way to save this girl?

"Let her go Angelus! She hasn't done anything to you! This is between us!" I yelled, no longer able to keep quiet. I had to do something, anything to save her life.

"Please help…" she begged breathlessly.

I felt tears sting my eyes as they threatened to fall.

Out of nowhere, two werewolves came plowing into Angelus and Drusilla, making them drop Melanie. I looked at Tara and we both ran outside to help her. She was badly beaten, and she probably had a lot of broken bones, but Tara and I could mend those easily with our abilities.

I turned to see that the two werewolves had them distracted, so we hurried to take her inside.

"Get her bandaged up! Tara and Anya, find a spell or something to help me repair her broken bones. Dawn, stay with her while we get everything. Xander, help me keep watch okay? Just in case we have to fight those werewolves. I don't know where they came from, but I think we're going to find out sooner rather than later." Everyone nodded as they headed to do their assigned duties. I felt the muscles in my stomach tighten up as I feared for my friends. Where had those werewolves come from? Why did they attack Angelus and Drusilla, but leave us alone when we ran out? What was going on?

A few minutes later, Drusilla and Angelus managed to get away from the two beasts, but then they turned their attention on us, and I got ready to fight. They wouldn't get past Xander and I no matter what happened. If I had to revert back to the bad place…I would.

Before Xander or I could get any words out, the werewolves started transforming back to their human selves, and I gasped in surprise. It was Oz and another man I'd never seen before.

"Oz man! How are ya? You two had us about to shit our pants! Man, its good to see you again!" He chuckled, and then smiled his trademark adorable smile that always made me melt into jell-o.

"It's good to see you again also. I got a call from Spike about two days ago. He asked me and Danny here to come to Sunnydale. Said yall might need some help fighting Angelus and Drusilla again." Damn that vampire for calling him to help. Damn him for bringing the one man here who had made me fall in love and go crazy at the same time. Damn him for caring about us enough to chance it. Buffy was lucky to have such a wonderful guy want her. I hoped in the back of my mind that they ended up together. That didn't mean I wasn't angry though. This was going to cause a few problems.

"Oz? What are you doing here?" Giles asked, coming to check on us. "Spike." I answered for him. I knew I was staring, but I couldn't help it. He looked so…good. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed him all these months. Even though I loved Tara, Oz was the only one who had ever made me feel so in love. Yes, he'd broken my heart to pieces and made me feel worthless at one time, but he was still my first love, and you never truly got over those.

"Excuse me?" Giles asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I turned to face him and noticed Tara staring at me with an unreadable expression. She'd caught me staring, and I knew she could sense how I was feeling right now. Damn you Spike.

"Spike called and asked me to come to Sunnydale to help out with the upcoming fight. He says Drusilla and Angelus are up to some pretty nasty stuff." Giles simply smiled then nodded, "Yes, well, please do come in. We are very grateful for the help. I thought we were going to loose the girl."

I moved to follow everyone inside, but was stopped briefly by Tara, "I saw that. I still see it." Not that, that wasn't obvious of course, but I nodded in acknowledgement, not saying anything. I didn't want to have this discussion at the moment.

"Willow!" She yelled. I groaned inwardly but turned back around to meet her angry and confused gaze.

"We don't have to discuss this right now! I'm just shocked by him being here. What do you expect? The last time I saw him was heartbreaking for me! Can we please not do this now?" She staggered back a few steps and put her small hand over her mouth. I knew from the look on her face that my eyes had gone black. My temper was rising with each minute, but I was at the point where I didn't want to deal with her. The stress was already getting to me. Couldn't she just leave it alone for now? There was an apology on the tip of my tongue, but I wouldn't give her that, so I turned around and stalked inside the house. This wasn't the time for her to argue with me.

"So where have you been the last few months? We haven't heard from you since…well, since you left, and how did Spike know where you were?" Giles asked, saying the same thing we all were wondering.

"Well, a few months ago, Danny and I were doing some traveling and we ran into a group of vampires who had a taste for the darker meat. They started attacking us, and I thought we were goners for a moment until Spike and two other vampire friends of his showed up to help out. They saved our lives."

I was shocked that Spike had even offered to help and more so that any of his vampire friends would have wanted to help either.

"We heard about what had happened with Buffy. About the Leukemia and then her being turned. I wish I had known. I would've come to visit her. Can't count how many times she saved me from dying."

His voice was like liquid fire burning through my veins. I felt my body react instantly and it was the strangest thing I'd ever felt. My body shouldn't be reacting this way, especially with the memories that still weakened me to the point of a breakdown.

Before I could stop myself, the question I longed to ask came out, "Where is Veruca?"

The room went silent, and all eyes turned my way. Veruca was a sensitive subject. No one mentioned her name unless they wanted to make me angry. His betrayal with her made my insides turn in disgust, and I felt sick to my stomach once more. Was he still with her? Did the bitch still have her claws deep into him? The morning that I found them wrapped in each other's arms was still rooted deep into my memory. I wasn't sure whether or not it would ever fade. Every small detail of that morning still haunted me, the way their limbs had been intertwined as if they had been lovers for years, it was a revolting thought.

Oz looked hesitant to answer, but he sighed and met my eyes, "I left her about two months after I took my leave."

I let out a breath that I hadn't known I was holding. The relief washed over me, and I nodded before heading into the kitchen. The tears that were on the brink of falling finally came out. I felt stupid for crying about a man I thought I let go. Did my love for him still hold me captive? The burning question I wanted to ask so badly though was…Did he still love me?

"You okay Wills?" I heard Xander ask. I wiped my eyes as best I could before turning around to face his worried gaze. I nodded, unable to form any words. If I tried, I knew the tears would return.

"You always were a bad liar. Tara knows something is up, but I'm trying to figure out what that something is, and I have a pretty strong shoulder here. Been working out you know." I laughed at his nonchalant attitude, thankful that he wasn't yelling at me.

"I think I still love him, which I know is stupid because of what he did to me but when I saw him, all the feelings came rushing back. He was suddenly my entire world again. I didn't even want to acknowledge that Tara was there." He sighed, and then came over to hug me. His closeness felt nice and soothing. I heard more footsteps and looked up to find Anya standing there smiling wide.

"See Xander, I told you!" He growled a little then noticed my confused expression.

"Anya said that if he came back within a year that you would want him back because a love like yours didn't just end that way. I told her she was crazy but it looks like she is right this time."

I giggled and nodded, feeling relieved from earlier. I needed a good hug and some comic relief from the friends. The only questions left were…

One…How did he feel about me?

And

Two…What would I do about Tara?

...

...

…

…

…

How could she still be in love with that wolf? After everything he did to her, I just can't understand. She and I had something special, but not anymore. I'm done with her. She's hurt me for the last time.

_Yes, the witch and the wolf have to pay. Come to me and I'll help you. _

I heard a voice say inside my mind. I turned and looked from side to side, but no one was there.

I walked outside to get some air. I had be going crazy.

_They both must pay. They all must pay. This is Buffy and Spike's fault. If Spike hadn't of called him, then he wouldn't be here and this wouldn't be happening. Come to me love and I will help you get your revenge. _

He was right. This was her fault, and Spike's too. They were supposed to be my friends. How could they have asked that mongrel to come here knowing the way Willow felt? Was it planned? Did they know she would go running back to him?

_Yes…_

The voice whispered.

I sighed in frustration.

Suddenly, I felt a pull and my mind was made up. He was right. They had to be punished. They all had to be punished.

I didn't know where I was going but my feet were taking me in a strange direction. My heart started pounding in my chest. It was strange how I felt scared but calm at the same time.

_Come to me. I'll heal your broken heart my love. No harm will ever befall you again. Come to me and all your dreams will come true. _

I started running, faster and faster to my destination.

When I arrived at the Mansion, the man behind the voice stepped out of the shadows.

"Angelus!"

His evil, yet sexy smile was welcoming. I knew fear should've been deep within my heart, but all I wanted to do was run to him.

"Come to me my love." He whispered. I ran into his awaiting arms and welcomed the love and affection I received.

"I'm so sorry they have done you in such a way. Come on in and we'll see to it that they never do this again." I smiled and followed him inside. He would help me get my revenge. Never again would those people hurt me. Revenge would be so sweet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Yall! Sorry it's taken me so long to post another chapter! I got a stupid virus on my computer and my friend had to fix it for me! LoL! BuT…here is the newest chapter! I hope you like it! Leave me some reviews!**

****Pirates&&Skittle****

**~EdwardsBabyGirl2010~**

**Chapter Eight: Gypsy Blessings **

"Welcome to Vienna." The pilot said over the intercom in the airplane as we touched down in Vienna, Austria.

"It's about time we got here. I was getting cramped." Buffy whined. I chuckled, shaking my head at her comment. A woman would complain about being cramped, even if she were in first class.

"Stop complaining! We had first class seats! You got wine whenever you wanted, and blood as well. We're lucky Adrianna works on this flight. We'd be screwed if she wasn't." She growled under her breath, not happy about meeting an ex-girlfriend of mine.

I'd met Adrianna the first time that Drusilla and I had split up. She'd been more of a friend than a girlfriend. She helped me sort things out whenever Dru left me here in Romania by myself during the cold winter months.

"Whatever. Lets just get out of here please!" I nodded and led her through the airport, getting our bags and a few snacks on the way out.

We had a driver from Anina waiting on us outside the airport. I'd called in a favor from Leo before we arrived. It would take us about three to four hours to get into Anina but that wasn't a bad drive. I didn't know my way around very well so we would need the help.

"Buna ziua!" The man said as we approached our limo.

My Romanian was a little rusty, but I hoped I could translate enough to get us where we needed to be.

_**{{Buna Ziua : hello}} **_

"Buna ziua! Poti sa ne ia la furiia tigan clanului?" The man gasped and backed up a few steps, apparently alarmed by my request.

_**{{Buna ziua! Poti sa ne ia la furiia tigan clanului? : Hello, can you take us to the furiia gypsy clan?}}**_

"I think you scared him away love!" Buffy teased, playfully slapping my arm. I groaned inwardly, hoping that wasn't the case. The last thing I needed was to scare someone away. If he didn't help us, we would be right screwed. I didn't want to bollocks this up already.

"Da, dar aveti grija de magia lor." I nodded in response. I was well aware of their abilities. That was the whole reason we were here.

_**{{Da dar aveti grija de magia lor : Yes, but beware of their magic}} **_

Once we were packed and in the car, I watched Buffy load up a song on her IPod touch that I'd bought her a while back. She smiled and swayed her head back and forth, looking cuter than ever bundled up in her winter clothes.

She'd bought a black jacket from Peebles before we left the states saying that she needed something new. The jacket itself was thick but not too much. It had rough black fur around the edges of the hood and the cuffs. She wore dark blue jeans, a long sleeve black shirt and some cute black boots that had fur at the top.

As she sang and swayed to the music, she unknowingly played with the fur on the top of her coat as she watched the countryside pass us by.

Europe was beautiful this time of year. The ground was covered in a blanket of iridescent white that shone brightly through the thick fog that covered the area. The hills went as far as the eye could see, and it reminded me of the Aspen.

A few deer were scattered on the side of the road and they turned their heads to watch as the car went by. They were very skittish creatures, but beautiful as well. My favorite was the male deer. Their horns were very unique and I loved to watch them run through the fields at night.

"Those school girl days of telling tales and biting nails are gone. But in my mind, I know they will still live on and on. But how do you thank someone who has taken you from crayons to perfume? Oh, it isn't easy but I'll try."

Buffy's voice was incredible when she actually tried. She knew I loved to hear her sing, which was a reason that it was a rare occasion when she actually did. She closed her eyes and sang deeply, and from the heart. I could tell she was thinking about something or someone while singing. I wanted to ask whom, but didn't want to interrupt her. It was too beautiful and I enjoyed it way too much.

"The time has come, for closing books, and long last looks must end. And as I leave, I know that I am leaving my best friend. A friend who taught me right from wrong, and weak from strong, that's a lot to learn. What can I give you in return?"

I laid my head back against the headrest and closed my eyes, letting her melodic voice flow through the car. I felt sleep threatening to over take me as she kept singing.

"Are you okay? Your not hungry are you?" She asked suddenly, pulling me from my thoughts. I chuckled and shook my head, "No love, I was just enjoying the sound of your voice. Will you sing for me some more?" She smiled sweetly, but it soon disappeared and a worried expression replaced it.

"What's wrong Buffy?" I asked, placing my hand above hers. "Nothing, I just felt this weird feeling come over me when you asked that. I guess human, soulful me hates the idea of doing that huh?" I nodded, feeling saddened by that. She had the most beautiful voice, but never wanted to use it. It was such a waste of amazing talent.

"Well, I don't care. I'll sing for you as much as you want Spike." I chuckled once more, but laid my head back as she continued to serenade me throughout the drive.

I hated to admit that I was going to miss this Buffy. She was more cooperative and accepting of me. She had a carefree attitude and enjoyed life so much more than the conscious, soulful Buffy. I wondered how much she would change once she got her soul back. I feared her soul coming back more than anything else. She seemed happy like this, less worrisome. I guess I would have to work extra hard to make sure her life stayed the same.

I turned her face towards mine and softly kissed her lips. She tried to turn it into more, but I wasn't going to allow it.

"What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly. "Nothing ducks. Just want you to be at your full strength whenever we get our souls back." She laughed wickedly and straddled my hips. "Baby, this will make me stronger. Trust me." She whispered before making sure the window was closed. She captured my lips once more and started removing her clothes and mine. They were thrown carelessly to the side in our haste to be joined together.

"Bite me," she begged before taking me deep inside of her. I groaned loudly feeling her walls tighten around me. "God I'll never get tired of that." She giggled before lifting herself up, then down again. I put my hands on her hips, loving the feel of her muscles against my fingertips. Her body was hard as a rock, but soft like a baby's skin. It was incredible that even though she'd been bruised and battered for years, it never left a mark on her flawless skin.

She captured my lips once more before trailing small, sweet kisses down to my throat where she sank her fangs deep inside, pulling at the blood that flowed through my veins. I took her wrist in my hand, and bit down. I had to avoid biting her neck. I couldn't give her the mating bite just yet. It had to happen at a certain time, and this wasn't it.

She threw her head back and moaned loudly, speeding up her pace. I could feel that she was getting closer and closer with each stroke. I gripped her hips tighter to help pull her harder and faster. Within minutes, she screamed my name as she came. Seconds later, I followed her. No woman had ever made me come so fast before. I smiled to myself, satisfied that I'd found a woman who could match me in this act.

"Get dressed love and lay your head in my lap. I know you're tired. We'll get some sleep since we still have two hours left." She nodded before throwing on her clothes, as well as helping me get dressed. She lie down in the seat, pulling her legs up into her chest. Then she put her head in my lap and curled her hands into my legs, looking like a cute little Buffy ball.

"Will you play with my hair? I always loved when you would do that, just never wanted to admit it." I chuckled, but obeyed her request. There was nothing that I would deny this woman.

I watched her take a long, unneeded breath before falling into a deep slumber. Shivers from our earlier activities were still working their way up and down my spine. I closed my eyes and laid my head back once more, thankful for the resting time. Before I knew it, I followed her into a deep sleep…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Willow, have you seen Tara?" Dawn asked, coming into my bedroom. I turned to see her worried eyes bearing into mine. It'd been two days since I'd seen Tara. She'd just disappeared. I was scared and nervous that Angelus and Drusilla had gotten to her, I was sure of it. I didn't know what they'd done to her, but I was sure as hell going to find out.

"No sweetie, I don't know where she is. She probably went home or to the dorms since we still have classes. We'll find her. I'm sure she's alright." I lied. I couldn't tell Dawn my fears. I had to keep her as calm as possible until Buffy and Spike got back.

She smiled, nodded, and then gave me the biggest hug I'd ever received from her. I could tell how scared she was. Dawn had never gone without Buffy for long, especially not since the Glory situation. We were always scared that someone new would come after her, but Buffy had left her in my care. She'd trusted me to make sure Dawn would be okay, and I would do that in any way possible.

"Thanks for lying to me." I pulled away from her, looking into her still smiling eyes. "What do you mean? I'm not lying." She shook her head, still not believing my words. Darn her for being so smart.

"How'd you know?" I asked, sitting on the bed with Tara's shirt in my hands. The material felt so small yet soft in my hands, and I brought it up to my nose, inhaling the scent of roses and lilies that she always left behind.

"I saw you earlier, crying in here." I chuckled, then nodded. I'd been caught.

"I don't know where she is, or what's happened to her, but I don't want you worrying about it. Tara is strong and incredibly smart, she'll think of something if she gets into trouble." She just nodded, and sat down beside me. The silence was ridiculously threatening. There were so many possibilities as to what could have happened. I tried not to let those possibilities creep into my mind. If I let them get to me then they would tear me apart.

A sudden knock on the door tore me from my thoughts. I looked up to find Oz standing in the doorway, looking more handsome than he ever had.

"Can we talk?" he asked shyly. I was about to say no, but Dawn interrupted, saying a quick yes then heading out of the room, leaving us to break the silence that had fallen between us since he'd arrived.

I wasn't really sure what to say to him. There were so many thoughts and feelings going through my mind that I couldn't pick from just one. I was happy, angry, excited, nervous, so many things that it made this hard to stand. All I could do was stare. I couldn't even form any words.

"I heard your girlfriend went missing." He started, coming to stand a few feet in front of me. I simply nodded, still unable to talk.

"Giles was going on about it this morning. He was freaking out, saying that Angelus had murdered her. He wanted to say something to you about it, but I advised him not to do so. I didn't think you were in the mood."

I chuckled, placing Tara's shirt back on the bed. "No offense, but you thought that you were the right one to come to me about it? Sorry if it sounds crazy to me, but weren't you the one trying to kill her the last time we saw you?"

He sighed and put his head down in shame. He had tried to come back to me then, but had flipped into his wolf side again when he'd found out about Tara and I. It had torn him apart.

"I'm still sorry about that Willow. I didn't have the right to do those things. I said I was sorry, but I'm trying to help now. Danny and I have some information on where she is."

"What?" I asked breathlessly, feeling a little irritated but relieved.

"You might not like or believe what I tell you, but Danny saw it too and can confirm it all."

I stood up and walked over to him, no longer speechless. If he had information to give, no matter what it was, then he needed to share it.

"You're right, I may not believe you, but you need to tell me anyway."

He nodded, then walked around me to sit down on my bed. His eyes were low, but I could feel his anger spike. I looked down to see his nails grow, then shrink back, as if he was trying to control his wolf side.

"When Giles told me that she went missing last night, I wanted to make it up to you by trying to help find her. I know I've hurt you in the past, but I do want you to be happy."

I sat down beside him, trying to hold in my own anger. Memories of the past flooded my mind, memories with him, and with Tara. I pushed them aside for the moment though because I had more important things to worry about. I had to stay focused on the task at hand.

"We picked up her scent when we went into the back yard last night. As soon as the sun rose, we went in search of her. The scent led straight to Angelus' mansion. We saw her inside, chanting in some kind of different language."

My heart sped up, and my breathing got short. Were they forcing her to do something? Was she being hurt in any way? I felt my anger rising, and my dark side threatening to come out. Even if I wasn't sure of my future with her, I still cared.

"How do I know you are telling the truth? You lied about Veruca before and you just left me out of nowhere."

He sighed, apparently frustrated with the situation. He'd probably known that statement was coming. "I'll show you if you want, but I don't think you want to see it."

That's where he was wrong. I needed to make sure she was okay. "No, I do want to see her. Was she hurt in any way?" I asked, needing to know.

He shook his head, then fisted his hands in the bed covers, "She definitely wasn't hurt. No blood or bruises covered her body. Whenever she was done chanting, Angel came over and she hugged him. She said it was done. Willow, I think she's helping them."

My anger flared loudly. The light bulbs in every lamp light, room light, even bathroom light exploded into pieces.

"You're lying!" I yelled, pushing him off the bed and to the floor. Tara wasn't like that. She would never help a killer, especially not after what she'd seen him do to that girl. "Tara would never help him! He's evil!"

"If you don't believe me, go see for yourself! Your girlfriend is helping them to destroy Sunnydale!" I gasped, taken aback by the anger flowing in his voice. He was loosing control just like I was. I could feel the power pulsating in the room.

"What in the hell is going on?" Giles asked as he and Danny stepped into the room, both panting from running up the stairs. Oz growled low, trying to regain his composure. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." he said, backing up a few steps.

"Man did you tell her about her girlfriend? I told you to wait until we talked it over with the watcher!"

He looked away from his friend, and into my eyes, practically begging me to believe him. As much as I wanted to say no, that he was wrong. I'd known Oz for a long time, and unfortunately, the look in his eyes told me just how serious he was. Tara was willingly helping Angelus and Drusilla.

"What about Tara? Have you heard from her?"

All eyes turned to Giles, but nobody made a move to speak. I sat down on the bed and pulled a pillow into my lap, holding it close.

"Giles, Tara is working with Angelus and Drusilla."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Suntem aici" I heard the driver say as the car pulled to a stop.

**((Suntem Aici : We're Here))**

I felt my undead heart skip a beat as I looked at our surroundings. Anina was a beautiful city that was snuggled deep in the mountains. It was amazing how many European cities hadn't been touched by the modern culture. I loved the old look of America because I believed that technology had ruined our civilization, but Anina was different. It reminded me of the old country.

We pulled into a little wooded area outside of town filled with carriages and small houses. There weren't but a few people around and all of them turned to stare as soon as we stepped out of the limo. I paid the man as soon as we arrived and he quickly left, not staying even for a moment.

A short older woman came over to where we were, and for a second, I felt threatened by her presence. She was strong, and her aura was powerful. No doubt she was one of the elders in this clan. She was a little shorter than Buffy was, with long gray hair tied back in a braid that fell down to her waist. Her misty blue eyes were covered slightly by the longest lashes I'd ever seen. Her outfit was what worried me though. She was dressed in a long black dress that went down to her ankles. It wasn't tight, but it fit her enough to show that she wasn't a big woman.

"Suntem aici ca sa vezi Natasha." I murmured quietly, wanting to keep the conversation low.

**((Suntem aici ca sa vezi Natasha : We're here to see Natasha))**

"Why are you looking for my daughter?" she asked in English. I sighed heavily, thankful that I didn't have to rely on my limited knowledge of the Romanian language.

"We're here to see the demon Decebalus. We want to get our souls back." Buffy said, stepping closer to the woman. My girl was fearless.

The woman studied her for a moment, then put her small, wrinkled finger to her chin. "Why did you turn the slayer?" She asked, turning the question my way. I looked into Buffy's gaze, noticing the same intrigue, but she knew why. Deep down Buffy knew the depth of my love for her. I couldn't fathom why she still questioned me.

"She was dying, and I didn't feel it was her time, so I turned her." The woman chuckled softly and then shook her head. It was easy to see that she didn't believe me.

"You shouldn't try to lie young vampire. It's not very becoming of you. Follow me, Natasha is home tending to her baby. Keep your fangs to yourself or we will kill you." We both nodded in response, not needing to be told twice. I knew from Angelus' experience not to mess with the Gypsy clans or their families.

As we followed the woman, I looked around to see a few children putting laundry on a tree branch, and then some of the women laying out colored shards of glass around the camp. I wondered what the significance of that was, and reminded myself to ask later. Their culture was so strange. I wondered what Gods they worshipped, what beliefs they had, and how it all came to be.

One characteristic I thought was important what that they were family oriented. If my family was still alive, I would very much wish to be near them. My mum and I had always been close before I was turned. I shook the thought out of my head though, not wanting to remember those days. What I had done to her was terrible.

"Natasha, you have some visitors." The woman said. I watched as another dark haired beauty stepped from inside the small hut that we had stopped in front of. The woman, who had to be in her late twenties, was absolutely stunning. She was the same height as Buffy but had long, flowing black hair. Her skin was pale white, and her iridescent blue eyes stood out above everything else. She had on a see through red scarf that covered her hair somewhat, a white shirt that bunched up at her waist, and a long blue skirt that had different colored jewels sewn in at the bottom of it. She was absolutely gorgeous, but she radiated a power that even the older woman hadn't possessed. Leo had said to be careful of Natasha, and now I knew why. Her beauty was deceptive.

"Hello, I've been expecting you." she said softly. Her voice was even a sweet tone that portrayed a different look to the power buried deep within her.

"Hello ducks! I'm Spike and this is…"

"Buffy, Buffy Summers." She finished for me, staring deep into Buffy's eyes. Buffy stepped back a little, hiding behind me as if she was scared.

"You are very lucky little one. You shouldn't take for granted what the Powers have given you. You've been given an opportunity that not many will ever get." I grabbed Buffy's hand and squeezed, assuring her that everything would be okay. Something told me Natasha truly wanted to help us. I didn't feel threatened by her at all, even though she had the strongest power I'd ever felt from a gypsy before.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked curiously. I could tell she wanted to know as much as I did what Natasha had been speaking of, but when Natasha's gaze landed on me, I knew. The so-called "Powers" had given me to Buffy. This prophecy that we'd been given was his or her way of giving Buffy the gift of a mate, someone who would match her and not be threatened by her strength.

"You'll learn soon what I mean. Now, come on in. We must prepare you for your journey. We don't have much time. I have to get you to your friends as soon as possible. They are already in a bigger danger than we thought."

"What's going on with them? Tell me!" Buffy yelled, grabbing the woman's arm. I pulled her away from Natasha, not wanting to anger the woman.

She turned and smiled at Buffy's outburst, "They are safe for now Buffy, but if I don't get you back soon, they won't be." I felt Buffy shutter in my arms and saw the fear cross through her gaze. I wondered what they could be going through. Were the scoobies okay? Was Dawn alright?

"Please sit down around the table." She said, breaking me from my thoughts. Buffy and I nodded, sitting across the table from her. I watched as she reached behind her to grab a silver plated box with strange markings on the top. They looked tribal, but I couldn't decide where I'd seen them before.

"A few months ago, Decebalus was killed by some rogue demons that wandered into the caves. We tried to help him fight them off, but in the end, they got to him before we could make a difference. His wounds were too great, even for our healers. But, about a week ago, a woman named Christiana came to visit me. She told me how important it was that you two receive your souls immediately. This box was in her possession. It contains your souls."

She ran her hand over the symbols, and the box glowed with a soft white light. It was beautifully crafted. I wondered who had made it. It looked hand crafted, but there was no way that it could have been done that way. The work was tight and intricate. It looked otherworldly.

"What's the catch? What do we have to do to get the box?" Buffy asked, breaking the nice thoughts I had of them just giving it to us. There was always a catch…unfortunately. Something they wanted us to give in return for our souls.

I always thought having to live with a bloody soul for the rest of my undead life would have been enough. With a soul, I would worry about where I decided to get my blood and killing would be an issue. If I got my soul back, everything would change. I would practically be human again. Was I really ready for that?

I turned to meet Buffy's beautiful green eyes. They were full of so many emotions that I couldn't read, but I wondered wildly what was going through her mind.

Yes, I was ready to get my soul back.

I would do this for her, for us. I would make the ultimate sacrifice.

"You have to be proven worthy of this soul." She said simply.

"I'm confused, didn't this woman, Christiana tell you that we had to get them immediately? Why do we have to be proven worthy of a soul that was ours in the first place?" Buffy asked. I could tell she was frustrated with the whole situation, but it was necessary and we had to do whatever it took. I heard her sigh and slump against me. She was tired and exhausted.

"Yes, she did say that, but there is still a trial you have to go through. There is still something missing."

Buffy growled as her body started shaking. I felt her need to feed through our bond and I grabbed her before she did anything stupid.

"Calm down love. Lets go get something to eat and then we can do this. It won't take long alright? We'll get our souls and be back to your pals in no time." She nodded then quickly got up to leave the room.

I turned to apologize, but there was a disappointed look on Natasha's face. She was struggling with something, but I wasn't sure what it was.

"What's on your mind ducks?" She met my gaze with a disbelieving look in her eyes. She sighed heavily then put the box down. "I'm not so sure she'll pass the test. I opted to just give it to both of you, but if she's not willing to make the sacrifice then I don't know what to do. The world will be in great danger if she does not accept her part." I thought about what she was saying, trying to think of a way to get Buffy to just agree.

She was acting like a normal young vampire though, not wanting to do anything she didn't want to. The real issue was that this Buffy, the soulless one, was free and without reservation, something the old Buffy was plagued with. I knew she was fighting getting her soul because she was tired of having to perform her civic duty as the slayer. She wanted to be free, have fun, and live her life the way she'd always wanted to.

"You took a great risk in turning the slayer. It's only been done once for a reason. They become selfish and unwilling to do their part as the slayer. They figure that they can just get out of their duties, but Buffy can't do that. She has to fulfill this task or she will never find what she has been looking for."

"Which is?" I asked…my curiosity to great.

"Love…and a life, a human life without her duty. Buffy has been an asset to this world for a long time, but this task will show her what is truly worth living for. If she does this, she might be granted her mortality back, which will give her a chance to enjoy a love she's never imagined existed. But you are not allowed to tell her these things. She will only find out once this is all said and done."

I wanted to ask the one question I feared she wouldn't answer or the one that would prove that I wasn't the one for her. I avoided it though, fearful of the answer and consequences. Whatever was supposed to happen, would happen. I had to live with that.

"Okay. I'll go talk to her." Natasha nodded, then set back to attending to her sweet baby girl. I watched her pick up the small child and coddle her. I felt the jealousy well up inside my undead heart. I'd always wanted to be a parent some day, to hold my child in my arms while he or she slept. Long ago, I'd given up the dream of having a child. Unfortunately, the need to have a child was back, and breaking my heart because I knew it would never happen. I turned around quickly before it tore me apart. Children would never be in my future. The things that I'd done didn't deem me worthy enough, and I had to remember that fact.

The weight felt heavy on my shoulders as I left the small house to go talk to Buffy. I wanted to take her and run, let her have the freedom she desired, but I couldn't do that. There was more at stake right now. Buffy's life was on the line, but I couldn't tell her. I had to convince her without using the rewards that awaited her in the end.

"Gah…this is so stupid! I should just leave. I don't want to do this stupid trial. It's my soul, if I want it…I should be able to get it back!" I heard her growl and then the sound of something breaking.

"She's a handful." A voice said from behind me. I turned to see the old woman who had greeted us.

"You have no idea." I said softly so that we wouldn't be heard.

"Your sacrifice won't be in vain young vampire. Don't give up your hopes yet." I nodded in response, confused by her statement. I'd given up having any hope of anything in the last few years. My life would always stay this way, no matter what happened. People like me didn't get things they wanted. I'd done too many bad things.

"Talking to yourself again love?" She growled and then vamped out, looking sexier than ever.

"This is frustrating me Spike! This is ridiculous that we have to do this! I'm the slayer for god's sake! Don't they know how many things I've done for this world? Haven't I been through enough already?" She picked up a tree branch and threw it into the woods. I suddenly got an idea, and decided to find a better way for her to take out her frustrations.

"Buffy, lets dance eh? Just like old times!" She turned to face me, smiled wickedly, then came at me.

She was a lot faster than before, but I had no trouble keeping up with her. With every punch, kick, or jab, she smiled wider. Her moves were fluid, like it came naturally. It was always thrilling to fight or spar with her. It was like a dance between just the two of us. She matched me perfectly in every dance we made, but this one was special because we got to take out our frustrations without hurting the other. Before she knew it, I tripped her and had her on the ground laughing. The sound of it flowed through the trees, making the moonlight shine brighter than before, or at least in my opinion.

"How are you the only one who can do that? No one else can get me this way." I shook my head, laying down in the snow next to her. I was thankful that we were vampires because the cold wouldn't affect us.

"I don't know love. I'm just good like that!" She giggled in response, making me laugh as well. Her laughter was contagious and beautiful.

"I know you don't want to do the trial, but you have to. It's aggravating yes, but also very important. The quicker you get it done, the quicker we can get back to your pals, kick Angelus and Drusilla's butts, then be done with it."

She sighed, then laid her head on my shoulder. I wondered what she was thinking in that complex mind of hers. I always had that problem with women. I'd never been able to read their emotions or thoughts just by looking at them.

"Okay Spike, I'm ready. Lets get it done." I smiled, then rolled over on top of her, giving her a quick kiss.

"It's going to be okay." She nodded, putting on her brave face. I didn't know how to comfort her, so I said a small and quick silent prayer to the powers that be for her to be helped through it safely.

"I'll be here when you're done. Afterwards, you can take all you want from your Sire." She nodded once before taking my hand and following me back to Natasha's small house with her head held high.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Heyy Yall! I'm gonna go ahead and post another chapter...JuST Bc I WaNt TOO! LoL! I know its kinda quick BuT...Idc! Anyways...I've had SOOO much fun writing this story! It's been really incredible to just kind of enjoy a passion of mine. Not many ppl know I write...but i'd love to try and publish some of my stories one day. Thk it'd be awesome! Anyways...here is the newest chapter! Leave me LoTS of reviews PlEAsE! AnD...i'll post another chapter on SUNDAY! BuT...like I said...Ima need lots and lots of reviews to do that! Hope you enjoy!**_

_****Pirates&&Skittles****_

_**~EdwardsBabyGirl2010~**_

Chapter Nine: The Trial

I felt angry as Spike and I walked back inside to meet up with Natasha. It just wasn't a good time for this to be going on. I wasn't in the mood.

When we walked in, I immediately I noticed that she'd moved the table across the room and laid some blankets with a pillow on the floor. Around it, eight red candles were lit in a circle, and each one of those candles was surrounded by colored broken glass. The room was completely dark except for the candlelight. I watched as she placed the box at the head of the circle where the pillow rested.

"What's this?" I asked, feeling a little apprehensive about the situation. When she looked up, I gasped and stepped back a few steps. Her eyes were brighter than they had been before. It was like they were glowing. I felt chills run up and down my spine, and a spark of fear run through my veins.

"Are you ready?" she asked. I simply nodded then went to stand beside her. I looked back to see Spike standing there, looking as nervous as I felt. He put on a brave face and nodded his head in assurance, but I knew it was just an act.

"I've been instructed to put you into a coma like state, and then the Powers will do what they need to determine whether or not you are worthy enough to receive your soul. We will be here when you wake up."

I groaned inwardly, aggravated that she wasn't explaining what they would possibly do. How could they expect me to just go in this blindly and trust that everything would be okay? Stupid humans.

Unfortunately, I did as I was told, knowing that it had to be done. "So no hints as to what they'll ask of me?" She shook her head.

I breathed in deeply as she started chanting in her native tongue. My eyes grew heavy with every word, and before I knew it, I was in another place and time.

"We've been waiting for you." I heard a soft, female voice say from behind me. I opened my eyes and looked around. The room was all white with a thick fog blanketing the ground. It smelled sweet, but earthly inside the room. It felt cool, like an early fall day. I turned around to see three people standing there, two men and a woman. They all looked young and in their early thirties, but to me, they seemed to hold a sense of grace and maturity that even I didn't posses. I looked them over, noticing the long white robes they wore. It made them look like angels.

The first man had blonde hair down to his shoulders with sparkling blue eyes. If he had been in a different place, I probably would've hit on him. He looked strong and powerful even though I couldn't see what his arms or chest looked like.

The other man was a little taller than the first one. He wore more of an older, regal feature. His hair was shorter, and much darker, almost black, and his eyes were the darkest shade of brown I'd ever seen.

The woman however was the one that stood out the most. Her hair was curly, and white as snow. Her eyes were an emerald green that resembled mine in a way. She was shorter than the men, but only about an inch or two taller than I was. To say she was gorgeous was an understatement; she was breathtaking.

"Waiting for me? Why? The soul thing?" I asked, seeing the woman smile and nod. The dark headed man rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He resembled a two-year-old child that wanted candy in a candy store but wasn't allowed to. I tried not to laugh at the sight, but I could barely hide my amusement.

"Yes. My name is Christiana." She started, bowing her head slightly. "We are the Powers that you keep cursing so many of your days." I giggled nervously and then nodded, deciding not to say anything in response. If she were in my position, I was sure she would curse the powers too. For all the good work I'd done, for all the lives I saved…I deserved a break, or at least some gratitude. Unfortunately, I got none of it.

"This is Paolo." She pointed to the blonde haired guy who also nodded his head, "And this is Gideon." She finished, pointing to the other older looking man.

"I'm sorry its come to this, but this process has to be done for a reason. We feel you have fallen off your path and let the demon inside take over, which isn't what was supposed to happen."

I felt slightly ashamed by her words. I knew I shouldn't have killed the young boy a few nights ago, but I'd been so angry at Xander's comment. The anger I'd felt consumed me, and I had been careless.

"So what do I have to do?" I asked, getting straight to the point. I was ready for this to be done and over with.

Christiana waved her hand and a cave appeared before me. I groaned inwardly, hating where this was going. Caves were never good. Things, creatures, lived inside the cave. Something told me those things were going to find me.

"In the center of this cave lies the box with your soul, along with Spikes also. You have to retrieve it and bring it back to us. It won't be easy. There will be trials that you have to go through. Just remember what you are doing this for. Remember your friends, family…and William as well."

I nodded and then headed inside the cave, letting the darkness surround me. I felt the fear grip me for a minute, and then imagined Dawn and Willow telling me that I could do this. I was a vampire and a slayer now, I had unimaginable power at my disposal, and I just had to keep that in mind.

"Don't forget this." I heard the woman say from behind me. I turned to see her holding a torch. I took it, and said a small thanks before she disappeared.

"Okay Buffy, you can do this." I told myself before heading deeper into the cave. I felt the cave grow colder as I went further inside. I was thankful that I wasn't human because the cold would have been my undoing. I heard the sounds of running water outside the cave walls and wondered wildly where I was. Was this just an illusion that they made up, or was I transported to a real place?

The silence in the cave was eerily unnerving. I could almost hear my thoughts echoing off the walls. I looked up to see a few stalactites hanging from the ceiling of the cave. "Yea, that's not dangerous at all." I said softly.

Suddenly, three big things stepped out of the shadows. The creatures were tall and covered in a thick coat of dark black hair. Their eyes captured me though. They were an eerie green that glowed. They sort of reminded me of werewolves, but somehow different.

"What do you want?" I asked. They all smiled and started combining themselves into one big creature. It stood at least ten feet tall and looked like a big hellhound. I'd heard these creatures actually existed, but I'd never seen one up close and personal. It roared and charged at me, barely missing me whenever I threw myself out of the way. I thought I was safe for a minute until it sank its teeth into my leg and threw me into the air, across the cave and into the cave wall, causing a few of the stalactites to fall from the ceiling. My head was spinning, my body felt like it had been crushed, and my leg was on fire. I was in trouble if I couldn't figure out a way to get rid of it.

…

"Do you know if she's okay?" I asked, watching as Natasha ran a cold cloth over her forehead. A few minutes ago, Buffy's body had started convulsing for no reason. I didn't know what was going on, just that my girl was in trouble. I wanted to help her in any way that I could, but I didn't know how.

"What's going on? Answer me damnit!" I yelled, feeling my face shift into my vampire visage. She shifted backwards a little, clearly frightened by my anger. I took a deep breath and went back to my human face, feeling bad for causing her any fear or trouble.

"I'm sorry okay? I'm just scared. I love this girl, crazy bird that she is, and I don't know what I would do if something happened to her. I just want her to be okay."

She straightened back up and nodded, accepting my apology. "I understand vampire, but I can't tell you whether or not she is going to be okay. I only know that her body isn't in the best condition, but with her quick healing process, she should be fine." I nodded, feeling grateful for the information she'd given me, even if it wasn't much.

I sat back against the couch to rest and relax somewhat, but when I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind, it turned out to be harder than I thought.

"You must consider something William." I heard her say. "Like what?" I responded, letting my curiosity get the better of me.

"What you are going to do whenever she becomes human again? The Powers have determined that she'll get the life she deserves once the prophecy is done and over with. What are you going to do when she finds her true love and moves on?"

I sat still for a moment; letting the anger that had burst forward, die down just a little bit. I wasn't sure why I was acting so upset by this fact. I knew the Powers wouldn't make me the one Buffy was supposed to be with because I wasn't worthy enough. My whole life, I'd done horrible things, killed innocent people for no reason. I deserved to be alone and miserable, but what would I do?

I didn't want to think about living a life without Buffy. She was the sunshine in my dark world, even if she wasn't human anymore. Her existence made my life complete the moment I met her. Unfortunately, now that I loved her, all I wanted was for her to be happy. If I weren't the one for her, then the Powers would send her someone better who could give her everything. That was the important thing. Her happiness meant more than anything to me. If I wasn't the one for her, then so be it.

"I'll let her go. All I want is for her to be happy. If it's not with me, then I understand."

I looked up to meet her gaze once more. Her eyes were sad and filled with bright, shiny tears. "You truly love her don't you?" she asked. I simply nodded, not able to form any words. I feared my manly act would fail me and that I would give into my deep urge to shed a few tears of my own. I felt them threatening to fall as I sat there, getting up the urge to accept that I wasn't the one who would spend the rest of my life having kids with her, and growing old with her. It broke my heart to know that I wouldn't be able to spend the rest of my life showing her how much she meant to me.

Buffy groaned loudly then started tossing and turning. From outside the circle, I grabbed her hand and held it in between mine, feeling the need to comfort her. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, whispering a few words in her mind, "It's okay ducks. Spike's here and he isn't going anywhere. You can do this. Just focus and use that Buffy strength I know and love so much."

…

I looked towards the other side of the cave and noticed a big hold in the middle of the floor. I had to get it to fall inside because I couldn't defeat it on my own.

With my leg burning and my body aching from the pain of being thrown into a wall, I got up to run as fast as I could towards the drop. The huge creature stood in my way. I looked to my left, and then to my right, trying to figure out a way to distract it, but I was screwed. I looked down to see his feet spread far enough apart to where I could run in between them. I dashed through the opening and barely escaped its gnashing teeth.

He turned around and came after me, running full speed. I looked behind me to see he was hot on my heels and close. He roared and increased his speed, which gave me little time. I saw the torch laying on the ground to my left, so I quickly grabbed it and waved it at him.

"Back away demon dog!" It reared up then took a few steps back, giving me a little more time. I turned around and started to run again. I heard him start running once more, but I was almost there. When I came to the edge, I stopped and turned to meet the angry, glowing green eyes of the dog, getting closer and closer. Just as he was about to pounce, I moved out of the way and he went pummeling into the deep cave beneath. I heard him growling and making noises for a while, then it just died out, leaving me in silence once more. I sat down against a rock and took a moment to capture my breath. I knew this was going to be hard, but why did they have to send the dog from hell?

I stood up and shook off the pain that throbbed in every bone of my body. The need to turn around and give up was steady going through my mind, but I knew I couldn't do that. I had to go on and keep fighting.

"Spike's here and he isn't going anywhere. You can do this."

I turned around, thinking Spike was behind me, but no one was there.

"Just focus and use that Buffy strength I know and love so much"

I closed my eyes and let his voice sink in. He must've been beside my body back with Natasha. I felt warmth caresses my hand and I knew he was there. I felt my power surge, healing the broken bones. I was thankful for his presence. He gave me a boost of confidence and strength. I wished for the first time that he were here to watch my back. I was so used to having him around that It felt wrong to go anywhere without him.

"I wish you were here Spike. I could really use some help in here."

The silence that followed my statement was thick and depressing, but I continued on my journey deeper into the cave. I thought that it would get darker, but a few miles down, I started to notice it getting lighter.

I heard someone chanting, and as I slowly and cautiously approached, I noticed the first slayer dancing around a fire. I'd spoken with her before, and I started getting nervous as to what she would say. Our last conversation hadn't gone as well as planned.

"I was expecting you. Sit." I nodded and sat down on the opposite side from her.

"Vampire now I see. Stupid decision." She started, still not good with her words. Someone really needed to teach her proper English.

"Not my decision to be honest. Someone made it for me. What am I doing here though? With you?"

She smiled wickedly then tossed sand into the fire, making the flames jump higher as sparks flew everywhere. The sight of it blinded me for a moment and I lost track of what was going on.

The girl grabbed me by the neck and held me off my feet, "What the hell is wrong with you?" I growled, letting my vampire visage come forward. She faltered for just a moment then slammed me into the wall, quieting any more attempts for me to talk.

"I'm your next trial girl. You have to get through me. The box with your soul is on the other side."

I groaned loudly, irritated that I was going to have to fight another slayer. Faith had been hard enough. This girl was different. She was the first. Unlike Faith and I, she hadn't had any distractions or weaknesses. She'd been taken from her family early on and nothing was allowed to take away her thoughts from slaying. This wouldn't be easy because unlike me, she was focused and on point.

She made the first move, coming to grab at my neck again, but I quickly moved out of the way and shoved her head into the wall. She growled like a wild animal and turned to stare at me like a predator did its prey. Her outfit reminded me of the way a zebra looked. Her hair was in disarray, and she looked wild and primal.

"Do I have to try and kill you?" I asked, trying to shake the fear that had slowly creeped its way into my heart. I'd killed the boy before, but I didn't want to kill this girl. She didn't deserve to be the one in the way.

"Yes. It's a fight to the death. Winner takes all." I wanted to ask what she got if she won, but the thought left my mind when her fist connected with my left cheek. I recovered quickly and we were suddenly caught in fierce hand-to-hand combat. She was stronger than Faith and quicker than Kendra had been.

We were blow for blow, she'd miss and I'd get a hit in, then I would miss and she'd get a hit in. Fighting with this girl was harder than fighting with a regular demon, but I could tell she was going just by pure, raw strength. She didn't think through her moves. Her anger and determination fueled her every move. I had to get one up on her. I had to be quicker, think about her moves and how I could get her down on the ground.

Finally, the time presented itself. I rammed both of my palms against her ears, knocking her off balance for just a few minutes. It was a move that Spike had taught me one night. She screamed and clutched at her head. I kicked her legs out from under her and down on the ground she went, hitting her head at the same time.

I straddled her hips, preparing to deliver the last blow by breaking her neck, but the sudden urge to leave her alive took hold of me. Spike had specifically asked me not to kill anyone. I'd gone against his wishes once, but I wouldn't do it again. He wanted more for me. I wouldn't become a monster by killing her, even if that were what they all wanted. My soul wasn't worth another's.

"I won't kill you." I said, standing up. She looked up at me, confused by my actions.

"Why?" she asked, still seated.

I chuckled, feeling stupid. She was just a human. I couldn't understand why I felt any sympathy for her at all.

"Because killing you isn't the answer, unfortunately. As much as I would love to sink my fangs into that pretty little neck of yours and take your life, I won't do it. I was taught differently by my Sire."

She sneered, but waved her hand in a circular motion, making the box appear out of nowhere. I turned back to see her smile before disappearing into the darkness. I felt everything shift underneath me and before I knew it, I was back in front of the three powers I'd seen before.

"You've done well Buffy." Christiana said, placing her hand on top of the box containing my soul.

"Well I'm glad I performed my duties well. Sorry if I didn't do everything you asked. I won't kill the girl. Spike taught me not to do certain things, that there are other ways, even if I want to rip her head off."

She smiled widely, seeming pleased by my statement. "That's actually what we wanted you to do all along. We wanted to make sure that you retained some of your humanity. I can see that William has handled this the way we'd hoped. Gideon, summon him here please."

I looked over at the dark headed man nodded, then closed his eyes for only a moment before my Sire appeared out of thin air.

"Wow, that was…strange." He said, turning to look at me. "Are you okay love? Didn't hurt you did they?" I giggled and shook my head, moving a little closer to his side. "Of course not! Just a few bumps and bruises from all the good fighting that you missed!" His lips turned upside down as he started pouting. It was the cutest thing I'd ever seen, even if he hated hearing that.

"Bugger it all! I always miss the good parts! You'll have to tell me all about it when we get out of here. What's going on?" he asked, turning to look at the three beings in front of us.

"William and Buffy, you have shown that you are worthy of retrieving your souls. Normally, when a vampire gets his or her soul back, the pain from it will drive them mad for months, but we have little time to do what is necessary. We have decided to make sure that pain is not to hinder your journey. Go back to Sunnydale and fulfill the rest of the prophecy. It must be done to ensure that the world is safe. Goodbye for now!"

I wanted to ask a few questions, but we were both enveloped by a bright, blinding light before returning to Natasha's small house. I felt a change immediately after opening my eyes.

I felt my urges change, and my body relax. It was so good to have my soul back. Even though loosing it had been wonderful too. Now it was back to my old duties as the slayer, and once more feeling like I was trapped forever. The Powers thought that they'd done me a great justice by returning my soul, but they'd only made me miserable.

"Are you okay ducks?" I heard Spike ask as he laid his hand on my back. It felt so soothing to have his touch after what I'd been through, but I couldn't allow myself to feel this way for him now. I had to get back to being the slayer. I just simply nodded, not turning to meet his gaze. It was difficult enough being around him in the first place, knowing how I'd acted and what I'd done.

"How are you two feeling?" Natasha asked, handing us both a warm cup of blood.

"Pretty good for just getting my soul back. What about you Buffy?"

"I'm fine. Just tired." I heard his deep sigh and knew he was upset by my actions, but I couldn't help it. Things were that easy and I couldn't just go to being the girl I was. I had my duties to attend to. My friends and Dawn were counting on me now. They were what mattered.

"Well I have two bedrooms for you to sleep in when you both want to take some rest. I know you are both exhausted." I nodded and stood up, needing to get away from him before I did anything stupid. "Thank you. I think I'm going to bed now. Can you show me where I will be?" I asked. She nodded and headed towards the back of the house. I followed quickly, avoiding a conversation with Spike that I wasn't ready to have.

So much had happened while soulful me had taken a leave of absence, plus there were still two things that had to happen for the prophecy to be fully complete. Spike and I had to be mated and married in the human world. It was all feeling like too much. What was I going to do?

"Natasha, can I ask you something?" She looked over at me curiously, but nodded.

"How do you do this for people like us when you have a family at home to worry about? Don't you ever just want your own life to live?"

She looked towards the doorway then back at me with a smile on her delicate but beautiful face, "Yes. I do get tired of having this job, but I was trusted with these specific powers for a reason. I get to help people like you and Spike all the time, people who have lost their way and need help and guidance. At times I want to be selfish, but I know not to question what blessings I have been given. You should focus more on this being a blessing than a curse Buffy. You get to help save people's lives and make sure that bad vampires and other creatures don't take control of this world."

She was right. I did get to save many lives, but as for my life, it had been ruined.

"That's true, but I have no life. I can't have a boyfriend or a family. It's hard to even have friends with my lifestyle. I guess I should feel blessed, but it's hard sometimes when all I want is to have a husband and a baby."

At times I felt helpless. All I wanted was to be normal, but thanks to my duty, that would never happen.

"Don't get so discouraged Buffy. Good deeds are always granted great rewards."

I was about to ask her what she meant, but felt my hunger starting to grow. I grabbed the cup of blood and quickly drank it, watching as she got my bed ready then left. Was she right? Would I get my rewards one day? Or was she wrong in her statement?

I lay down and closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep. I was so tired and frustrated from having to go through all of that, but all I could do was think about beautiful, piercing blue eyes filled with so much love that I thought I would die from it. What was I going to do now? Could I still be the same way with Spike? Would my friends ever accept how I felt about him? Or would I be damned to live the rest of my life pleasing everyone else but myself?


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hello Everyone! I hope you love the story so far! SOO…I know that in the real show, Tara died which caused Willow to go all veiny, bad willow! BuT…I have decided that since I'm just doing some fun writing of my own that I'm going to change it up a lil bit! I'm just gonna blame it on her magic obsession! Please keep reading && leave lots of reviews! Thanks bunches! ((Ps…And gotta do the whole…I don't own this stuff…blah blah blah stuff! LoL))_**

**_**Pirates&&Skittles**_**

**_*!EdwardsBabyGirl2010!*_**

**_Ps…for those of you who enjoy some Rihanna…If you haven't heard her new song "Rockstar"…you should definitely listen to it. It's been the music I listen to while I write. _**

Chapter Ten: Double Trouble

"Have you located it yet?" I yelled, becoming frustrated with the two women who were trying to locate the Orb of Cretus. It was an ancient form of power said to have almost the same powers as Acathla. With the right incantation or spell, it was supposed to expand and suck everything in like a large, black hole. Unlike Acathla, the hole wouldn't open or seal with a drop of my blood. It was practically invincible. The only thing that was able to stop it was an unknown ancient power that hadn't been seen in hundreds of years. Only one man before myself had tried to use it and he'd failed miserably. That wouldn't be the case this time.

"I found it!" I heard Tara say as she walked into the room, clad in a long but tight black satin dress. Her hair was pulled half way back and her make up was dark like Drusilla's. I'd demanded that Drusilla give her a makeover once she arrived. If she were interested in men, I would have had her by now. My spell still hadn't worn off and it amazed me that I could get her to do whatever I wished.

"Daddy she won't let me play! Edith doesn't like selfish little witches! Can mommy eat her?" I rolled my eyes at Drusilla's constant babbling. Ever since I'd recruited the witch, she'd become insanely jealous. It was so hot to have two sexy women fighting over my affection. Tara wasn't jealous or worried about Drusilla; she was just persistent on certain things.

"So where is it my love?" I asked, watching as the seething Drusilla plopped herself down on a nearby chair and tore off the head of one of her dolls. I chuckled but ignored her. She was worse than a child going through the terrible twos stage.

"In Los Angeles actually, at a local magic store. I'd forgotten that there was another hellmouth there. I didn't think to look there until about twenty minutes ago."

"Good girl." I whispered, capturing her soft, supple lips in a deep passionate kiss. I felt her struggle a little at first, but I pulled her closer and she settled. Her will was strong, but she was no match for the power I had now. She was vulnerable after what had happened with Willow and very easily manipulated. It didn't take but five minutes to have her exactly where I wanted her.

I pulled away and watched her eyes flutter open. The little witch may claim to be a lesbian, but she responded to me better than I thought she would have. I thought she would fight my thrall, be less susceptive, but she was responsive and cooperative.

"Drusilla, lets ride to Los Angeles while my little witch prepares everything. We'll be back soon." She nodded and walked towards the back of the mansion. "She's like a zombie puppet. I don't know why you keep her daddy. Edith and I are much more fun!"

I chuckled and stepped outside, shaking my head at the beautiful dark headed princess that had saved me from hell so many times. "Don't worry, daddy won't keep her around much longer. She's just useful for her magical abilities. It was too easy to bring her to our side when her little girlfriend abandoned her. There's so much hatred and resentment, she'll be easy to use when the time comes. Buffy and her friends won't have a chance against us." She giggled and laid her head on my shoulder as we walked through the cemetery arm in arm.

…..

I felt sick to my stomach as I heard Angelus speak about Tara that way. She was too sweet, too good to be in this mess. I had to do something. It was my fault that she was in the position.

"Willow, don't do anything stupid. You came to investigate and that's it. We have to get back to the house now." I heard Oz say from behind me. I watched through a nearby window as Tara curled up on the couch in the damp living room to watch some TV. I wanted to reach out to her, but knew it wouldn't do me any good to try it now. She was under some kind of spell, and there was no way I could get her back to our side.

"Willow, c'mon! Let's get out of here!" I turned and grabbed his hand as he led me from the cemetery.

I felt my anger start boiling and the need to unleash some kind of magic was rising to the surface. I had to get control of myself or I would go to a place that wasn't good. I would loose it again and wreck everything that I'd worked so hard to accomplish.

I felt Oz's hands on either side of my face and heard him whispering soothing words as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Please Willow, don't do anything stupid. Everything will be okay I promise! She's going to be okay." I felt my anger die down a little bit, but then it flared to new heights whenever I realized that I was letting him get to me.

My heart started racing when his hands touched my face, and the intense need I felt to kiss him was taking over me. I wanted to crush my lips to his, feel his body against mine. I didn't understand where this was coming from. My lover was in trouble and had turned against us, yet all I could think about was getting back with Oz. What was wrong with me?

I roughly pushed him away, needing to get some space. I had to get my thoughts together.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Why are you doing this to me?" He put his hands up and took a few steps back. I could see the disappointment in his gaze. He was just as confused as I was.

I heard the roar of thunder, and then lightning pop in the sky a few seconds later. I'd totally forgotten about the storm that was headed towards Sunnydale.

"I'm sorry Willow. I just hate seeing you so upset and hurt. Spike told me about what happened when you went to the evil Willow. I could feel you slipping. I don't know how, but I could feel you changing, and I just wanted to comfort you as much as possible."

I laughed, feeling a little offended. Did everyone have to discuss that time of my life? It was a huge mistake that everyone needed to let go of.

"I don't need you to comfort me okay? The last time you tried to do anything for me, it ended badly! I don't know what you are trying to pull Oz! Why don't you just go find Veruca!" I moved to walk away, but didn't get far. Oz grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Our gazes locked, and a wave of the most intense passion coursed through my veins at the look in his eyes. The emotion that shone so clearly in his eyes scared me because I knew if I allowed it to affect me, everything would change.

I felt the rain start to pour down from the sky, soaking us to the bone. I thought I'd feel cold, or even start shivering, but all I could feel was the heat radiating off of the two of us. The feelings were intense and I wanted to run, but I couldn't, this conversation had to happen one day.

"You are the most frustrating woman I have ever met! Look, I'm sorry okay? I know that I hurt you! What I did was wrong! It was stupid and selfish, but I can only apologize so much!" I stood frozen in place. I couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, I was shocked. I hadn't seen Oz act like this in the whole time that we were together, but here he was, apologizing so fiercely that I thought he was going to cry. I could see the truth in his eyes and feel that he wasn't lying.

"If I could take it back, I would! I never wanted to hurt you that way, even after what happened with Xander! I still loved you damnit! Even after all that we've been through…I love you! And I am so sorry for hurting you! I'm so sorry Willow!"

I felt my heart do a flip at his confession. I'd wanted to know how he felt, but I didn't think he was still in love with me. The need to jump in his arms and kiss him was there, consuming me, but I wouldn't give in so easily. I had to make a decision, one I was sure my heart had already made.

Tara and I weren't happy anymore, but I didn't want to hurt her. Plus things with Oz were different now. I couldn't just give in quickly after everything that had happened. There were issues, and past hurts that he had to make up for.

"Oz, I don't know what to say." I started, not capable of forming any other kind of sentence. My head was spinning.

"Do you still love me Willow? Is there any way at all that I could get another chance with you?" Immediately, I felt my head and my heart scream yes, but I had to slow it down. There were too many things that had to be done.

"Oz, I just…of course I still love you. I'm always going to love you because you were my first real love." He shook his head and stepped closer, "No, not in that way. Do you…are you still in love with me?"

His eyes locked with mine and I saw the same look he'd given me the say he said 'I love you' for the first time. For a moment, it stole my breath away. Even after all the time I'd spent with Tara, I'd never seen such passion in her eyes like I saw with Oz. I didn't know what to think, or say…I was at a loss for words.

"I don't know. I know that I still love you, I don't think that will ever change, but I'm not sure I could get back with you after everything that's happened. I mean, how could I trust you? How do I know your wolf side is finally under control?"

My heart was racing, and I felt my hands start to shake from how nervous I was. My head was spinning, and it was getting hard to breathe. This was the uncomfortable situation I had feared for so long. Anya was right. I loved Tara, but I was still in love with Oz. The only question now was…what should I do? How would he react?

"Willow, I'm under control, and that should have showed the night we got here. If I weren't under control then I would have gone after you or one of your friends. As for the forgiving part, and the trusting part, that's up to you. A long time ago, I forgave you for cheating on me with Xander. I know you will get mad that I brought it up, but it should say something." He was right, I was angry that he'd thrown that in my face, but he was right. He had forgiven me, after a lot of begging and some time of course. I should try and do the same thing. What Oz and I had back then was real, and strong. To be honest, I missed it. I'd truly thought he was the one for me.

"I am really sorry for what I did to you, like you were sorry back then too. If we could get past that, then I don't understand why we can't get past this now. Willow, please?"

He stepped closer, closing the agonizing distance that was between us. I felt my breath catch in my throat and my body tingle from the waves of love and passion that were bouncing off his aura onto mine. I licked my lips, anticipating the kiss that I wasn't going to deny. He leaned in closer and closer, almost touching his lips to mine. I wanted to push the limit, take the step…but I was too afraid. I didn't want to break, to give in now. Was I ready? Were we ready? Even with all that was going on?

"Well look what we have here. The two star crossed lovers who brought my sweet little witch to me." We broke apart and turned to find Angelus and Drusilla standing a few feet from us. I immediately went on defense, as did Oz. "I want to shift, but not with you so close."

We were tough and probably hard to handle alone, but something told me to run. I knew that we would give them a run for their money, but that wouldn't be enough to defeat them for good.

I put my arms around Oz and pulled him into me, "Think of Buffy's house and nothing else alright?" He nodded then closed his eyes.

"It's been fun Angelus, but we'll have to do this another day!" I closed my eyes and heard them start towards us. Quickly, I said a quick spell that would send us home, "Transport nos domos!" I felt wind sweep through my hair, and Oz's arms tighten around me. Before I knew it, we were back in Buffy's house in a room full of our friends whose eyes were locked on us. I wasn't worried about anyone but Oz, who was now on the floor on his hands and knees. The first time anyone went through a transport spell like that would be affected badly by it, but we were home and safe; which was all that mattered.

"Oz are you okay?" I asked, falling to my knees to rub his back. He nodded and sat back up, "For a minute there I thought I was going to throw up. That was crazy." I giggled softly and hugged him close, ignoring the looks I was sure my friends were giving me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to know what you two found out tonight." Giles said, breaking our moment. I wanted to tell him to give us a minute or to back off, but I knew he was just concerned. We all were. He was just simply doing his job.

"Tara is working with Angelus and Drusilla, but he's got her under some kind of…thrall. She got mad at Willow because of a few things and she felt betrayed. So, Angelus used some form of thrall to make her turn on their side. He used her at a weak point, used her anger and pain to turn her basically against Willow." Oz explained. Giles' usual dear lord comment came out before he took his glasses off and cleaned them with the edge of his dark brown shirt.

"We also ran into Angelus and Drusilla. Giles, he's gotten into some major mojo. He's different…more dangerous. He scares me." I mentioned, feeling the cold starting to affect my still soaked body. Chills ran up and down my spine before spreading down my legs, then down my arms. The thought of Angelus having more dark power in his system was frightening. He was evil in his own right, but with more power influencing his decisions, it was scary. We needed Buffy and Spike to return because without them, we were helpless to do anything.

"Well that's peachy. Now we have one crazy female vampire, one very angry witch, and then one very angry, powerful vampire against us." I turned to see Anya clinging to a scared Xander. I wanted to offer some encouragement or words of wisdom, but nothing came to mind. What could I say to ease their worries? Could I even ease my own struggling worry?

My cell phone rang and pulled me from my thoughts, I looked down to see that Spike was calling, with hopefully some good news.

"_**Hi, please tell me you have something good to tell us."**_ I answered, feeling my heart pounding in my chest. His soft, light chuckle sounded from the other side of the line and I felt the worry ease just a bit. That had to be a good sign if he was happy.

"_**Yes, I do. Buffy and I have our souls back, but we won't be able to get a flight for a couple of days. Unless you have a jet or a nifty little spell to help us out then it will be a little while before we can get back." **_

Good news was that they had their souls; bad news was that they wouldn't be back for a few days. We needed them back now.

"**Well, I have a transport spell that you can use. I just used it on Oz and I, but I don't know how well it would work going overseas. If you had two or three women concentrating their power on the two of you at once, it could work better. All you have to do is think of where you want to go, and think abt only that place. If either of you think abt anything else then it will go haywire. After that, have them say transport nos domos, and your home! It's quick and simple." **

"**Thanks Red. We will see you soon. They have a couple of strong powerful witches here so hopefully they can get us home. Talk to you soon."**

I said a soft and quick okay before hanging up. This was good news.

"Buffy and Spike should be home soon. They are good to go, all soulful and everything." They all nodded in response, but no one spoke a word.

"Look, why don't you all just sleep here tonight. We have plenty of room to offer. No one needs to go out alone tonight." We all agreed, then Giles and Dawn went to set out some blankets and pillows for everyone. I grabbed some coke cans off the coffee table and took them into the kitchen, needing a few minutes to myself.

I'd been so close to kissing Oz. I could still feel his breath on my lips and his passionate aura caressing mine. I leaned against the kitchen counter and closed my eyes, picturing the way his kisses used to feel.

"Are you okay?" I heard a deep, masculine voice say. I opened my eyes to see Oz standing across the kitchen from me. He looked mysterious and sexy in his dark blue jeans, and deep forest green shirt. His red hair looked good in its messy state. I felt the need to run my fingers through it and feel its soft, silky texture against my skin.

"Not really, but I will be once Buffy and Spike get back. What about you? How are you feeling? You know, you should go change, you could catch a cold that way." He chuckled and walked over, coming to stand only a few feet in front of me. I felt my breath catch in my throat at his closeness. Once again, I could feel his aura pulsating. There was love and passion, a deep fierce passion that was radiating towards my aura. I whispered his name softly before he captured my lips. I groaned inwardly when I felt his hands settle on both sides of my face. Waves of passion were bouncing off his aura onto mine. I could feel his heat, his excitement, the raw and intense desire he felt for me. Not once, with any other man or woman had I ever felt this way before. My head was spinning, my heart was pounding, how had I ever missed anything like this before?

He moved his hands slowly down my neck, my sides, to stop at my waist. I felt him lift me up and set me on the counter, never breaking our kiss. I moved both of my legs on either side of him so that he could settle himself in between them. He pulled me closer so that my most intimate spot touched his. My body erupted into flames at the contact. The way I felt was indescribable. I'd missed this, the way a mans body felt against mine. The sculpted, firm abs against my chest, the strong arms wrapped around my body, and the soft yet hard lips of a man. Men were really God's gift to women. They were perfectly made for us. It was no wonder I'd never been happy with Tara. I missed being with a man.

He broke the kiss, making me whimper in response. I didn't want this to stop. The heat, the passion, it was incredible. "Upstairs. Now." He said simply. I nodded, following him like a lovesick slave. Right now, all the pain and hurt I'd suffered because of him in the past was gone. What I wanted now was to feel his body against mine fully. I wanted to run my hands along his naked chest, rake my fingernails down the long length of his back leaving my mark in their wake. I ached for him to be inside of me once again, home, where he belonged.

"Willow, we need some…" Xander started, but quickly stopped when Oz turned and growled at him. I watched as he raised both hands, acknowledging he was going to leave us alone, and then heard Anya's giggle of excitement. Yes, she knew what we were heading upstairs to do. I knew Tara was with Angelus, and knew I should be more worried about her, but I wasn't. She was going to be the farthest thing from my mind for a while. Oz was my future; he was all I wanted, my forever and always.

He pushed open the door, pulling me inside with him, and then he quickly shut the door before picking me up and throwing me on the bed. I grinned wickedly and felt my eyes go black at the sight of this wild and primal side of Oz.

Back in high school, I'd been afraid of him, of his wolf side, but now, we were equals. We'd both been to a dark place; letting go of all the morals and values we'd once cherished to live our lives completely free and uninhibited. I hated to admit that the dark side of myself was the one I craved to be all the time.

I looked up and noticed that Oz's eyes were black as night also. I felt my heart start to beat faster and faster from the excitement and energy pumping through my veins. It was indescribable.

He pulled his shirt over his head, exposing those tan, sculpted abs that I'd been itching to touch and then joined me on the bed, covering my body with his. I felt my body instantly react. The wetness pooled in between my legs, drenching my black satin panties. I ran my finger down the length of his back as he continued his sweet, tortuous exploration of my mouth. I felt his tongue slide along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I gasped at the way it heightened my pleasure, and he took that opportunity to dip his skilled tongue into my mouth to taste me.

He flipped me over to where I was straddling his waist, and then moved to lift my shirt over my head, exposing my chest, which was covered by a black and red satin bra. "God that is so sexy Willow." He whispered before sitting up and taking my lips again. I felt his right hand reach around my back and unclasp my bra, freeing my breasts. He moved it down my arms and tossed it to the side before taking one of my nipples into his mouth. I threw my head back in pleasure, loving the way he sucked and nipped at it, making it pearl up. He moved to the other one, paying it the same attention. I fisted my hands in his hair, loving the feel of the silky texture. I gasped and ground my hips into his when he bit down softly on my neck.

Before I knew it, he had me on my back with my pants, along with his off. I felt a little bit of nervousness creep into my heart, which was something I hadn't felt since I'd lost my virginity.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pulling me from my thoughts. "Yea, why?" He chuckled and shook his head before placing a soft kiss to my forehead, "Because you spaced out for a minute there. Is this not okay? I'll stop if you want me to." I smiled at his generosity. I could feel him, hot and hard, against my thigh and knew he wanted to continue, but all he could think about was whether or not I was ready. My head was screaming no, that I couldn't do this yet, but my heart, my heart was telling me to keep going, that I was ready. I felt the tip at my entrance, and smiled wickedly before lifting my hips and sheathing him deep inside. He growled low in his throat in approval of my actions before sliding out, and then back in to bury himself to the hilt. I felt my core grow wetter by the second with each thrust. I moaned loudly, loving the feel of his long, hard shaft fill me over and over. It'd been too long since I'd felt this good during sex. Sex with a girl couldn't compare to this, and I couldn't believe I'd ever sworn off men.

I got an idea in my head, remembering Oz's favorite position. I pushed him off of me only to get on my hands and knees. He grinned widely before pushing inside my core again. I felt my eyes roll in the back of my head at the feel of him.

I felt my climax get closer and closer. When it hit, I threw my head back and screamed at the intensity of it. I saw stars.

A few minutes later he followed me, biting down on the back of my neck hard enough to draw blood. I thought it would be painful, but it only hit a spot that made me instantly climax for the second time. I screamed his name silently, not being able to form any sounds.

We both collapsed and I curled into his side underneath the covers, realizing how much I'd missed this, missed him. "Willow, I have missed you so much." He said softly, mirroring my same thoughts. I smiled and snuggled into his chest. I inhaled his heady scent, loving the way he smelled of musk and sex, but his sudden rough growl drew my attention. I looked up to see him staring at the window in my room. Nervously, I followed his gaze and gasped at the sight that met my eyes.

Tara was hovering outside the window with a wicked gleam in her eyes, which were as black as coal. I barely recognized the girl that was suspended in the air. Her clothes were so different than what she usually wore. The dress itself was long, black, and fitted her body, which was something i knew she was uncomfortable with. Her eyes were covered in dark makeup and her lips were the color of an apple. Her hair looked slightly darker as well. This was not the woman i remembered.

I felt the energy quickly pulse outside and then the glass shattered inside my room. I screamed and ducked my head under Oz who was covering my body with his. I felt a small piece of glass cut into my arm, and it burned like fire. I wondered wildly what the hell she was doing here, and exactly how much she'd seen.

When we looked back up, she was gone. I heard Giles, Spike, and Xander yelling at the door, trying to get inside. I did a quick spell to clothe myself along with Oz before letting everyone in.

"What the bleedin hell was that?" Spike asked, vamping out and searching for a threat. Buffy came in and hugged me close, "Are you okay? What the hell happened?" I just stared at Oz, whose hairy hands were fisted at his sides.

"Tara."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey Yall! SOO…how do you like the story so far? Is it okay? I have a little bit of writers block at the moment. My friend was shot and killed a couple of days ago so it's been crazy hard on me. Anyone know a good way to de-stress? If so…leave me a message hah! I need it. GaH! LoL! **_

_**Anyways, once again…I don't own any of the Buffy stuff…I just enjoy using the story line to write my own version of what I would like to happen every now and then! **_

_**BuT…hope you enjoy! Leave lots&&lots of reviews!**_

_****Pirates&&Skittles****_

_**~EdwardsBabyGirl2010~  
**_

Chapter Eleven: The Question

"It's been a crazy night huh?" Buffy asked coming to stand in the doorway to the room we'd shared at her house. After we'd sorted everything out with Willow and Oz, we'd headed to my crypt to get a few things, and found the place trashed. Apparently, Angelus and Drusilla had been looking for something or someone. They'd torn the places to shreds.

"Yea, I guess it has been. Just give me a few minutes ducks and I'll go down to the basement so you can 'ave your room." She smiled softly and nodded. I was sure she wouldn't let me sleep with her still. Now that she was her soulful self again, she was acting weird and distant like always. I don't know why I thought she would be any different. It had to be wishful thinking on my part to ever believe Buffy would grow a heart and use it.

For a minute, she looked like she wanted to say something, but never did. I wanted her to tell me to stay, to let me know how much she needed me in her life, but I knew she wouldn't.

"You can leave your stuff up here if you'd like. There isn't any use for you to haul it downstairs to the basement. I won't mind. It would be easier for you anyways."

That was a step. She was letting me have access to her room at any point in time that I chose to come get my stuff. That was a trusting step. Maybe there was hope after all.

"Thanks love, I appreciate it. Not that it would be hard for good ol' Spike, but it would be easier. Do you need anything before I go?" She shook her head, and I nodded mine in response. I wanted to kiss her goodnight, tell her I loved her, but knew it wouldn't do any good.

Love wasn't a comfortable word for her. Too many guys had done my girl wrong. Angel had scarred her for life, then that Riley git hadn't made it any better. I still didn't know what the bleedin hell was wrong with this gits. How could they give up Buffy? Why did they let her get away so easily? It was beyond me.

"Spike? Can I ask you a question before you go?" I nodded, afraid slightly to hear her question.

"When I didn't have my soul, did you like that version of me more? I mean, do you wish I didn't have my soul?" Her green eyes met mine, and I could see the insecurities there. She needed to hear that I still liked her, even with a soul, which meant that she cared about me and what I thought about her. I just smiled, feeling optimistic about our future.

"Buffy, either way, your still you. Without the soul, you're more free and uninhibited, but with it, you're just more conscious about your actions. I like you both ways because you'll always be yourself no matter what, which is something I admire about you." She smiled for a second, then frowned and sat down on her bed.

"I'm not always myself though. I'm nowhere close." I sat down beside her on the bed then placed my arm around her shoulder, holding her close. I heard her sniffle a little, and knew the waterworks were coming out. It was rare when Buffy revealed her vulnerable side, so I didn't make any comments about it. I didn't want to scare her away.

"Okay, I admit that sometimes you hold back in front of your pals, but Buffy, you don't 'ave to. You can be whoever you wish to be. If they are your friends then they will love you no matter what you do or want to do. It's your life, live it the way you want or you'll never be happy." She chuckled then wiped away a few tears before giving me a big, bright smile.

"But I'll see you in the morning ducks." I got up quickly and headed out of her room, turning around only once to see her lay down and hug Mr. Gordo tightly. I wanted to stay and comfort her, as best as I could, but couldn't if she wouldn't allow it.

When I got down to the basement, I slammed my fist into the wall, cursing the powers that be for bringing her into my life only to take her away. How could they let us mate then take her away? I wanted to scream, yell, and run away…anything to keep from feeling that pain. It was going to be hard enough to give up the bond as her Sire if they gave her back her mortality, but it would be even harder to give up the mating bond. I would feel everything she did, hear every thought she had, and she would feel the same from me. It was the ultimate bond, one that vampires took very seriously and didn't do often.

"It hurts doesn't it?" I turned to see Willow standing at the bottom of the staircase. Her eyes held a sadness I hadn't seen in a long time. "Get out of my head red. That's not fair." She smiled and sat down on the last step, laying her head in her hands.

"Life is never fair though is it? Things happen, people get hurt, and we just go on living as best we can, trying to deal with the pain we're constantly in." I felt sympathy for the witch. I'd heard about Tara earlier, how'd she been so mad with rage that Angelus had turned her to their side. I could see the anguish Willow felt for betraying the other witch, even if she had never meant to hurt her in the first place. She couldn't help whom she loved in the end. Our hearts just went crazy and made us fall in love with the most random outrageous people.

"Do you think Glenda will ever be good again? Do you think we can save her?" She chuckled and shook her head, avoiding eye contact. The smell of salt permeated the air, and I saw a small tear hit the floor. I immediately went to her side to comfort her. Willow had always been so nice to me, even when I'd tried to kill her. I hated seeing her like this.

"No. You should've seen her tonight. She was so dark…so evil. I could feel the evil inside her soul. I don't think its just Angel's thrall anymore; I think its much more than that. Spike, I think Tara has fallen into the path that I did whenever I went into that veiny Willow stage, and I'm afraid for her. What can I do?" I wanted to offer some kind of wisdom or advice, but nothing came to mind. Red's pain was real, and it would be long lasting because Tara would never come out of this, at least not alive. If she fought against us with Angelus and Drusilla, we'd have to kill her, which wasn't something any of us wanted to do.

"Red, I don't know what to tell you. I promise to do everything that I can to bring her back from this. Glenda was a good girl, and I liked her. I'll help in any way possible okay?" New, fresh tears fell, but she nodded in response, and then said a small thank you.

"What's going on with you and Buffy?" She asked, changing the subject quickly. I groaned inwardly, feeling the need to throw or hit something. "There isn't anything going on with us. When she didn't have the soul, she was all about some Spike, but now, soulful Buffy is back to pride and her mission." She shook her head and sighed in disappointment, feeling as hopeless about the situation as I did.

"Well, maybe when you two go through the marriage and mating part of the prophecy, that will change. She's going to be stuck with you." I laughed, feeling like I was about to loose it. Yes, she would be stuck with me for a little while, but then the Powers would rip her out of my life and give her to some other bloke who I'd want to kill without mercy.

"Your right, she will be stuck with me for a little while, but not long. I heard from a reliable source that the Powers might return her humanity to her after this is all said and done. They want to give her everything she wants, which means a human git to fall in love with, which means that good ol' Spike will be left alone once again. Right bullshit if you ask me, but you said it right…Life isn't fair."

Her surprised gasp didn't bother me because the anger and hurt dwelling deep within my undead heart was consuming everything. I wanted to give up, to take her and run away, but then Angelus and Drusilla would win and I'd loose her forever.

"Spike, I'm so sorry." I shrugged, trying to act like it didn't bother me. I didn't want to admit that I felt like I was dying all over again. "It's alright Red. But, you better get upstairs to your man. I can hear him pacing back and forth. He's probably about to combust." She giggled and nodded before giving me a quick hug and heading upstairs. Oz was a lucky man. I just hoped he didn't give the witch up again. She was a prize.

I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes, praying for sleep, which I knew, would be restless. The bed felt so cold and empty without Buffy. Unfortunately, I had to get used to a life without her because I would never get lucky enough to keep her.

…

The next morning, I woke to the sounds of Buffy and Willow talking in the kitchen right above me. I didn't want to pry, but it was hard not to with the vampire hearing.

"So you and Oz are back together again?" I heard Buffy ask. Willow giggled in response, and I'm sure nodded too because Buffy's squeal of excitement soon followed.

"I can't believe it! I mean, we all liked Tara, but I never thought she was the one for you. I always hoped Oz would come back and sweep you off your feet! Love is funny with the way it works." Willow was silent then, and I knew without looking what she was thinking about. "Yea, love is funny. Look how it brought you and Spike together. You're going to be a married or mated woman soon. When is the big day? Shouldn't be too far away considering how things are progressing with Angelus and Drusilla." I physically felt Buffy tense through our bond. I knew that was a subject she didn't want to cover. The silence continued, and it reminded me of the night before when we'd been getting ready to leave Romania.

…

"_Ready to go love? They're gathering in the center of the camp. They say it's the most powerful place." She nodded simply, but didn't move to get up from the bed. "Buffy?" She looked up with an empty look in her eyes. _

"_Natasha and I talked about the next part of the prophecy. We have to get married first, and then that night, you have to bond me to you with the mating bite." I nodded simply. I couldn't find the right words to say. _

_I knew it would make her miserable to be bonded to me in that way, but for just a little while, I would enjoy being able to say that Buffy was my mate, my wife. _

"_I don't know if I can do that." The need to yell and throw something at her stubbornness was fighting to come out. How could the chit not know how much I loved her? I would do anything that I could to make her life as easy as possible. I'd do anything for her. _

"It's not about knowing whether or not your able to at this point love. We have to do this for the prophecy, to save the world and all that rot. Don't worry your pretty little head too much though; I'll make sure you are out of the contract as soon as possible."

I didn't stay to hear her reply or to hear any excuses that she might try to come up with. I was tired of always being shot down. If she continued to act this way, I really would walk away, on my own accord.

…

I decided to make my presence known and excuse Buffy from having to answer a question she hated.

I bound up the stairs and threw open the door. "I thought it was supposed to be all sunny and bright today?" I started, seeing both of their surprised looks turn my way.

"Spike, we were just talking about the rest of the prophecy. You know, the details of the wedding and mating ceremonies. Are you ready?" I chuckled and decided to play it off. I knew how Buffy felt, and I wanted to mirror her feelings.

"Be married to Buffy? Are you off your rocker?" She giggled, knowing how I truly felt, but when I looked over to see Buffy's reaction, it surprised me. She looked upset and on the verge of crying. "Well it's not like I want to be married to you either. Your nothing but a self centered jackass!" I wanted to yell at her, tell her that I'd been the one to save her life, but I decided to let it go. Right now, it wasn't worth it.

"Spike, she doesn't really think that. She's just mad and confused." My curiosity got the better of me. As much as I didn't want to hear it, I wanted to know what she was mad and confused about. "What is she so mad and confused about?" She smiled and took a sip of her hot tea. Her smile was devious in its own nature, and I wondered what she knew that I didn't.

"She loves you, and she's confused about it. Falling in love with you wasn't her plan Spike, and she's mad because of that comment you made. You just have to give her time." I sat down on the stool beside her, trying to fathom the thought that Buffy might actually love me. Why didn't she show it? She had to know that I would never actually turn her down.

"Bollocks, I feel like a right git! What the hell is wrong with me? I have to go apologize!" She smiled again and nodded, patting me on the back before I leapt off the stool and headed up the stairs after Buffy. If she truly did love me, I had to make this right for her.

I would propose the right way, marry her the right way, and let her have everything she needed. All I had to do was make a plan. I'd propose tonight. She had to agree to a simple date with me…hopefully.

I knocked on her door, feeling nervous as I waited for her to answer. When she opened the door, her eyes looked red and tired. I could smell the few tears that she had shed.

"What do you want?" she asked, crossing her hands over her chest. I shook my head, feeling like an idiot. "Love, I didn't mean what I said. Any bloke would be lucky to marry you. I was just joking around, trying to make light of the situation." She eased out of the doorway, letting me come inside.

"Well I guess I can forgive you, just don't do it again." I chuckled and nodded, sitting on her bed while she went through her closet.

"Buffy, will you do out on a date with me tonight?" She stopped, and turned to face me with a surprised and curious look in her eyes. I smiled, trying my best not to look as nervous as I felt.

"A…date?" she asked, letting a small smile form on that beautiful face of hers. I nodded my response and then stood up. "I have something special planned for you tonight if you feel up to a date with your Sire." She giggled, but then nodded, making me happier than I'd been in a long time.

"Yes. I would love to go on a date with you tonight." I grinned wider than I ever had and kissed her quickly on the cheek before sprinting to the door, I had a lot to do. "I will pick you up at eight. Wear something really nice."

She giggled and nodded. I ran downstairs immediately to find Oz and Xander. I needed a guy's opinion on a few things.

"Hi there you lucky blokes! Anyone feel like going shopping with me today? I have a date with my girl!" They both turned, wide eyed, towards me. "You and the Buffster have a date?" Xander asked. I wanted to slap him in the back of the head. "Yes, who else would I be going with?" He shrugged.

"Look, you guys know Buffy better than I do. I'm…I'm going to propose to her tonight in the right way. The prophecy says we have to get married anyway and I want to make it as nice and normal as I can for Buffy. Xander, I know you're not too much of a fan of this, but just this once, would you please help me out?" He was silent for a moment, clearly shocked by how nice I was being. I hated being nice to the whelp, but I needed help. I'd known Buffy for a long time, but was still dumbfounded by her every day. It was always something new.

"Well Spike, you brought me back to Willow so I'm down for helping ya." I patted Oz on the back, thankful for his help. Xander sighed, but nodded, "Sure, I'll help, but if anyone asks, I had nothing to do with it." I agreed and left with the two.

…

"So what's the plan Spike?" Xander asked once we were at the mall. I was thankful that the sun was nowhere to be seen. I had too many things to do today to worry about busting into flames.

"Well, I'm going to take her to a nice restaurant. There's this really nice place called Stefanos. I checked it out a while back, before Buffy got sick. I'd wanted to try and romance her. Xander, don't make any comments."

He chuckled, "I have to make a comment. Spike, you have to be realistic here. Do you really think Buffy wants to be romanced by you? I mean, I've seen you fight for the girl for years, but she just won't give in. Why do you keep trying?"

For a second there, I thought it sounded like Xander was defending me. He had noticed my attempts and seen them all shut down. He sounded angry that Buffy had shot me down so many times.

"I keep trying because I love her. Buffy is scared of love because of all those blokes who did her wrong. Bloody hell whelp, the girl is terrified. I want to show her that not all men will up and leave her. I love Buffy and no matter what, I won't give up. When all this is said and done, if she pushes me away and tells me to leave for good, I will. I just want her to be happy, so as long as I'm in this with her, I won't leave."

He nodded, "Well Anya and I talked about all of this last night. She said she could tell that you really loved her, and I see that's true now. You really do love Buffy, don't you?"

I choked on the gum I'd been chewing. Was the whelp actually acknowledging my love for his friend? Did all the scoobies finally see that I was serious about being with her? I smiled inwardly at the realization. Fate was falling on my side. Maybe I could convince Buffy to stay with me, even if the Powers offered her mortality. It was a long shot, but if I got everyone on my side, maybe…just maybe, it could work.

"Yes whelp, I actually love your precious Buffy. I'd do anything for her."

He nodded, "Good, because if I actually approve of this happening, you better not ever do her wrong."

"I promise never to hurt her. I'm going to need your help though. I want to give her the best wedding possible. I have a lot of money saved up from over the years so she can have anything she wants."

"How much money we talking?" Xander asked. I grinned widely and produced five credit cards from my wallet, "I have more money than Oprah and Bill Gates combined." Their eyes widen and both choked on the tea they'd been drinking. I just chuckled and kept walking into the jewelry store.

"Can I help you sir?" I looked up from the counter I'd been checking out to see a red headed beauty standing in front of me. She had green eyes that resembled Buffy's…but they couldn't compare. She wore a plain, short sleeved, black dress that went down to her knees. Her shoes were like sandals, except a little bit dressier.

"Yes ma'am! I'm here to buy a ring for my future bride. She wears a size six." The woman smiled and gestured for me to follow her to a corner jewelry case that held a few rings.

"How did you know Buffy's ring size? I don't even know what size Anya wears." I chuckled and shook my head. Poor bloke was lost on what things were necessary to know about a woman.

"Whelp, you should always know what size ring your girl wears just in case you ever want to buy her a dressy ring or a special ring. I know almost everything about Buffy." He shrugged, obviously impressed by my knowledge. I sure had a lot to teach this boy.

"Do you have anything in mind?" The lady asked. I looked at her nametag, which read Jessica, "Yes Jessica. I want an old fashioned square cut type, but I don't want one big diamond. I want it to have lots of diamonds. Also, I want a smaller band. Her fingers are small, so something big would be too much." She took a step back, apparently shocked by my statement, even though I couldn't fathom why. I just knew what Buffy would like. She'd talked for a while about a certain type of ring that resembled her mums ring. "Do you have a price range?" she asked. I shook my head. For Buffy, there was no price limit.

"I just got a ring in this morning that resembles what you described, plus it's a size six. It's going to be around five thousand though."

"Well bring it out so I can see it. Like I said, there is no price limit for my girl. She's got to have the best." Her eyes lit up, and she raced into the back room.

When she re-emerged, I took a good look at the ring and knew it was the one. Buffy would love it. The ring looked almost exactly like her mum's ring, with just a few more diamonds.

"I'll take it."

I picked out a wedding band that matched her ring, then picked out a wedding band for myself as well. I wanted to be prepared when it came time to get married. Buffy and I didn't have much time from what Natasha and her mum had said. We had to get this done and over with, unfortunately. I wanted Buffy's wedding day to be perfect. It should be something for her to remember, but we didn't have the time it would usually take.

"Well, I officially feel sick to my stomach at the price you just paid for all of that. Please don't tell Anya how much it was. Next thing I know, she'll be wanting the same thing." Oz and I chuckled, and then headed to the food court.

"So what are you going to do if she says no?" Xander asked, making me falter for a second. That option hadn't come to mind because Buffy and I both knew the wedding had to happen. It was part of the deal right now. Fear gripped my undead heart. What if she did say no?

"She'll say yes man, don't worry about it. From what Willow says, Buffy loves you and has been interested in you for a long time. She won't delay the inevitable." As much as I wanted to believe Oz was right, the uncertainty of the situation amplified my worries ten times. "I hope your right." I said simply. It was unnerving to think that I was going to put myself out there tonight to be hurt once more by her. It had to be done though. I'd do what I had to, to show her that I wanted to give her the world. She was worth every penny I'd pay.

"Xander, she'll say yes if she thinks that you lot want her happiness more than your own selfish desires. I'm the man for her now. I love her, and always have. I've been the one taking care of her this entire time, and I'll continue to do so for as long as she keeps me around; which she knows. So Buffy will say yes because she has to know the depth of my love for her."

"Well man, Anya and I are on your side, but neither of you can tell I said that. My reputation as the ultimate Spike-hater will be destroyed." Oz and I chuckled, but agreed to keep quiet. I had to admit the whelp wasn't so bad after all.

…

Later that night, I stood downstairs in a pair of black slacks with a long sleeved, grey, button down shirt, waiting for my beautiful childe. I'd set everything up at the restaurant, buying it out for the night. I wanted us to be alone, and I wanted things to be romantic. I'd paid for them to put candles up in the V.I.P room they had in the back, along with some music and roses. She would never see it coming.

Willow, Anya, and Dawn came downstairs with big smiles on their faces before disappearing in the back of the house along with Giles, Xander and Oz. I'd specifically told them that I didn't want any of them to interrupt. Buffy had to be completely comfortable to do as she pleased. I didn't want any of their actions or reactions to influence her. Tonight was going to be fun, casual, and romantic.

I heard a door shut upstairs and knew she was headed my way. My head was spinning, and I felt apprehensive. After hours of preparation and thousands of dollars spent, I was ready to get the night over with and see Buffy's reaction once I proposed.

Small footsteps drew my attention and I looked up to see the most beautiful vision at the top of the stairs. Awestruck, I could form no words or move an inch.

Buffy wore a simple, but elegant red dress with black stiletto heels. The dress was strapless, and my mouth watered at the way it clung to her body showing off every delicious curve. My eyes went lower and I almost lost my composure when I noticed that the dress stopped mid-thigh. My eyes traveled back up those incredible hips to settle on her gorgeous, porcelain face. Even though she'd lost her tanned, California girl look, she still looked as beautiful as ever. Her makeup was light and her hair was long and straight, just the way I liked it.

"You look…handsome." She said, stuttering a bit. Buffy had never seen me this dressed up before. "Thank you love. Words can't even describe how you look at the moment. Ducks, this dress is…incredible." I swallowed hard, trying to gain my composure back. All I could think about was picking up her, taking her back upstairs, and making love to her for hours. The restaurant and proposal were a forgotten memory replaced by naughty little things I wanted so desperately to do to her.

"Thank you Spike! So, where are we headed?" she asked. Her question quickly straightened me up and I remembered how important tonight was. It would inevitably decide whether or not our future would come smoothly, or go straight to hell.

"It's a surprise!" I answered as I opened the door and motioned for her to go outside. Her surprised gasp made me smile wider. I'd rented a 2011 yellow ford mustang for the night. Granted, she couldn't drive, but I knew she'd enjoy riding it in at least.

"Spike! Is that…yours?" She asked, running down the sidewalk to run her hand leisurely along the front hood. "For tonight it is. I was thinking about buying one so the dealership let me test drive it tonight. You've told me countless times that I have to get rid of my old car, so I was planning on taking your advice."

I walked over to the passenger side door and held it open for her. "You know I like your old car, but compared to this one, you know it sucks." I chuckled and nodded, knowing she was right. Before this, I'd had no reason to get rid of it, but I knew it was time to upgrade my life, especially if I was going to have Buffy Summers in it.

"By the way, in case I forget to tell you later, I had a lot of fun tonight." I smiled softly as she got into the car. I grabbed her right hand and lifted it to my lips, placing a chaste kiss to it. "Just in case I forget to tell you this later, you look stunning tonight love. That dress is absolutely sinful." Her bright laughter sounded as I shut the door, and made me laugh just a little bit myself. Tonight was turning out to be better than I thought it would.

Once I was settled into the car, I turned on the Cd that I'd made for tonight, which of course had some of her favorite songs. It was a test to see if she'd trust me a little more, sing for me, maybe dance a little and have some fun. The whole night was going to be about her. "Hello, good morning" by Diddy and Dirty Money came over the speakers in the car, and she laughed, "I love this song!"

"I know." I answered back. She turned to look me in the eyes as I sped through the night. The look in her eyes was indescribable. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, but when she smiled softly and started dancing a little in the car, I let a breath go that I hadn't know I'd been holding. She swayed her body back in the forth to the music, muttering a few words softly every now and then.

"With some five star freaks getting hype all week!" I said, quoting the song. She looked at me curiously then bust out laughing. I started dancing with her, trying to show that at times, I could be fun too. "Yea, good ol' Spike can be fun too!" She kept laughing as I kept trying to dance. It made me feel good to know that she was enjoying her time. I loved to see her eyes light up as she laughed wholeheartedly.

"Uh-Oh, the big bad can get down and funky with it!" I chuckled at that comment. I'd always called myself the big bad, but when it came to Buffy, I was more of the big pushover.

"How does Willow say it? Oh yea…woot woot!" We both burst into laughter. This was the first time where I'd let Buffy see the more fun and relaxed side of me. The tough and rough side of Spike was normally what I stuck with. To keep my life and reputation, I had to act a certain way. Right now, I just wanted to have fun with my girl and not worry about Angelus or Drusilla, who were supposed to be in Los Angeles. I hoped we could get through the night without an appearance from them.

When we arrived at the restaurant, I walked over and opened the door for Buffy, wanting to show her my more gentleman side. My goal tonight was to be as romantic as possible.

"Thank you." I simply nodded and helped her out. A valet took the keys from me and parked our car.

We headed inside and into the back room. Her surprised gasp made me grin in satisfaction. "Spike! Did you do all this? And why are we the only ones here?" I nodded, "Well, I bought the place out for the night, and yes, of course I did all this. You deserve nothing but the best."

I looked around the room, thankful that I'd gone through all this trouble. The room was dark, but lit by red and white candles that were scattered around the room in various places. They had even gone to the trouble of putting candles in the chandelier that hung low from the ceiling. The room smelled of sensual vanilla and roses, which were also placed all around the room. There were four bouquets of bright red roses in all four corners of the room and a small bouquet of four roses in the center of the table they had set out for Buffy and I. The small bouquet had two tall, white candles lit on either side of it, leaving a very romantic feel.

"Spike this is so beautiful!" she gasped. I grabbed her hand and led her to the table. She smiled brightly when I pulled out the chair for her. Unfortunately, men of today weren't to into romance. They were more focused on using a woman for sex. I had been that way for a long time after Drusilla had broken my heart, but when I realized my love for Buffy, she was all that mattered. It didn't matter whether or not we were having sex. I just wanted her to be happy.

"Why did you do all this for me?" she asked. I handed her a menu and shrugged my shoulders, trying to act a little nonchalant about it. I didn't want to give away the fact that I was more nervous than a virgin about to loose his virginity.

"Because I wanted you to 'ave a good time love."

"But you didn't have to do all this. It had to be expensive."

I shrugged again, "You are worth it."

She was silent after that. I was hoping that I'd made her speechless.

"Do you know what you'd like sir?" I looked up to see a young blonde headed woman, probably in her late twenties, standing there with a pen and pad in hand. "Buffy are you ready?" She nodded. "I'd like a four inch Panzarotti, but I don't want any spinach or mushrooms in it." The woman nodded as she wrote it down.

"And you sir?" I took a minute to think, and then decided, "I think I'll just have the spaghetti. No mushrooms though." She nodded, "And what would you two like to drink?" I looked over to a man standing in the corner and nodded.

"Rachael, I've got their drinks coming." She shrugged, then nodded and headed towards the kitchen. I was thankful that Rosco was working tonight. I needed as much luck as I could get tonight.

"So what's the occasion?" Buffy asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I just smiled and shook my head, "No occasion. I just figured that I'd take you out for a night of fun and relaxation."

The hum of the soft music that was playing in the background made me feel more relaxed as the night went on. We got our food and drinks, which of course was blood. Buffy was in desperate need of it. I'd felt the hunger nagging at her the minute we'd stepped into the restaurant. We both made light and easy conversation as we ate. She told me some of her high school stories, and I told her some of my exciting stories. She'd wanted to know what human Spike was like, but I didn't want to tell her how I'd gotten the nickname, William the Bloody.

"Oh c'mon, give me something! There had to be something about your human life that was good!"

She was right, there was one good thing. My mum was amazing. She was the kindest, most amazing woman I'd ever known. She never met a stranger.

"My mum and I were real close before I was turned. She was an incredible woman, sweet, kind, generous, just a woman I'd spent my life admiring. Even though we had our fights and disagreements, I never once thought she didn't love me. She was always encouraging me, telling me I could do whatever I wanted, that I had the will and desire to do. I think that's what I miss the most about my human life. I loved my mum very much."

I looked into her beautiful emerald eyes and saw a new understanding form between us. I felt my soul for the first time then. It ached at the loss of my mother. It was in pain at the thought that I might not get to spend the rest of my life loving this incredible woman that sat in front of me.

I put my glass down, deciding it was time. I knew once and for all that even if the Powers took her from me, I would get some time with her, and I would give that time everything that I had.

"Buffy, I have spent my entire life doing the wrong things, but when I met you, all of that changed. At the beginning, I hated you. I admit I wanted to kill you." She giggled a little bit, and I knew she was remembering the night we'd met behind the bronze.

"But when we fought the first time, I was mesmerized by you. For the first time, I'd found someone who enjoyed the fight just as much as I did. After that, I was hooked on you. I didn't admit it until later on, but I think I knew it all along. When Glory came along and asked me where the key was, the only thing that kept me going was that you and Dawn were safe. I didn't care that she kept beating me over and over again, the safety of the bit was what mattered. After everything that's happened, defeating glory, Willow going through her hard time, you getting sick, and now all of this, I know now more than ever what is important."

I could see the tears in her eyes threatening to fall. She looked nervous and vulnerable, but she stayed silent, which was a good thing. I wasn't sure whether or not I could take any rejection right now.

"Buffy, I love you so much. If you don't love me now, that's fine, I can accept that, but I want to make this right for you. The prophecy says that we have to be married in human terms and mated in vampire terms. I have thought about this many times. I know we could have a quick shotgun wedding at the courthouse, but I'd rather give you the wedding you deserve."

I got up from my chair and moved to stand in front of her. Then I removed the ring box from my pocket and got down on one knee. She gasped, and I looked up to see one lone tear fall from her eye. This was the moment I'd waited my entire life to find. She was the girl I had wanted to find. I silently thanked Drusilla for turning me. If she hadn't made me a vampire, I never would have met this amazing creature.

"Buffy Anne Summers, I love you more than anything in this world. I promise to always devote my time, my heart, my all to loving you for as long as you'll have me. Will you give me the greatest honor and be my best friend, my partner, my wife and make me the happiest man on earth?"

She choked back a sob as I opened the box that held the ring. She quickly covered her face with her hands, but I could smell the salt in the air and see the moisture covering her hands.

I softly pulled her hands from her face, seeing her makeup running just a little bit. Even though her face was red, her makeup was blotchy, and her eyes were a little swollen, she still looked incredibly beautiful. I smiled and kissed each of her tears away.

"What you say love?"

She smiled softly then whispered my name…which is still the sweetest sound I've ever heard…


	13. Chapter 13

**_Heyy Yall! _**

_**I'm SO glad yall are liking my story so far! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Keep em coming please!**_

_**Much Love,**_

_**~EdwardsBabyGirl2010~**_

Chapter Twelve: Arrangements

"Buffy Anne Summers, I love you more than anything in this world. I promise to always devote my time, my heart, my all to loving you for as long as you'll have me. Will you give me the greatest honor and be my best friend, my partner, my wife and make me the happiest man on earth?"

I couldn't believe I was hearing this from Spike; the one man who I thought would never want to be tied down.

When he opened the box that held my ring, I could do nothing but hold in the sobs that threatened to consume me. The ring looked almost exactly like my mother's. It was a square cut ring with multiple diamonds. I knew it had to cost a small fortune. I wondered wildly where Spike had gotten the money for this. For some reason, I couldn't picture him having a lot of money.

I covered my face with my hands, trying to hide how shocked and awestruck I was. My tears were falling freely now, and I felt so ashamed that this was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me. My heart, if it could beat, would be bursting with joy. I didn't know how to react or what to say. The whole night had been absolutely wonderful. Spike had gone to so much trouble to make this evening special. Neither Angel nor Riley had gone to this kind of trouble for me.

I felt his hands pull mine away from my face before he placed a few soft kisses where my tears had been. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done.

"What you say love?"

All I could do was smile. If the Powers picked him for this prophecy to be my husband and mate, then he must be wonderful. Natasha was right, all good deeds do have their rewards, and Spike was my ultimate reward.

"Spike, I would love to marry you."

He looked disappointed for a second then did a double take, "Amazing girl say what?" I smiled as he copied a character from a show we'd watched together. The reference made me giggle in response. He and I would secretly make funny things up like that when we were talking about issues or making light of a difficult situation. It had started when my condition had taken a turn for the worse.

"Of course I'll marry you! Geez! I mean, I don't think anyone could put up with you the way I do." He laughed then picked me up and spun me around. I took the opportunity to lean down and capture his lips in a chaste kiss. The feel of his body next to mine was incredible. I wanted to stay forever like this, but knew at some time, we had to go home.

When he pulled away, I felt the weight of a new piece of jewelry on my left hand ring finger, and just smiled in response.

But a scary thought suddenly went through my mind and made me falter for a second. After we fulfilled the prophecy, would he leave or stay? Was he just marrying me so that we could get this done and over with?

"What's wrong love? You look upset." At the moment, I didn't want to reveal my thoughts. Right now, I just wanted to enjoy being engaged. I didn't want reality to settle in and destroy my dreams. I think…I think that at some point, I had fallen in love with Spike.

"Nothing! I am just in shock. What are my friends going to say?" I giggled, not caring for once. I deserved to be happy just as much as they did. It was time I got that happiness.

"Well, actually, they already know and are okay with it."

I gasped. They had all known?

"Really?" He nodded and sat down, pulling me into his lap. "Of course ducks! Xander and Oz actually helped me pick out your ring. Plus, Willow, Dawn, and Anya made sure you were occupied all afternoon. Who do you think paid for your pedicure and manicure?" I kissed him again, thankful that I'd been so blessed. I was one of the luckiest girls alive.

"Well then, I guess the only things we have to do is discuss a date now since we have to be married by the next eclipse, which happens to be on October 31st."

"Which is three weeks from now." I nodded, feeling nervous. I would be a married woman in three weeks. My life would completely change in the next three weeks. Was I ready for that? I had to admit the future scared me. The endless possibilities it held made me want to cower in a dark corner in my room. Nervousness creeped it's way into my soul and I suddenly wished more than anything that my mom was here to talk to. She always had the best advice.

"Well, the twenty-third is on a Saturday. That gives us two weeks to plan and do everything. How does that sound?" I nodded, thinking of the many things we had to do. Where would the wedding be held? Who would be my maid of honor? Would we even have those? How would we avoid Dru and Angelus?

"Buffy? You there love?" I nodded once more, feeling sick to my stomach. I hadn't thought about all the complications that might get in the way of our day.

"Where are we going to have the wedding? How are we going to keep Dru and Angel from ruining it? There are so many things that could go wrong. How are we supposed to have a special day with them in the way?"

"Love, it will all work out okay? Drusilla and Angelus are gonna be too busy with their little plans to worry about us getting married." I wanted to the worry to go away so I took his word, needing to believe that in the end, it would be okay. My whole life, I'd wanted my wedding day to be special. If I could, I would still make it that way.

"Okay. So, October 23rd is the day then?"

"October 23rd is the day, but I want to pay for everything. I have a little bit of family money saved up, along with money I've stored over the years. It's been sitting in an off shore account for decades so you can get whatever you like. There isn't a limited price."

I knew my eyes had gone wide at his statement. No price limit? Willow and I were definitely making a trip to David's Bridal tomorrow.

We left the restaurant and headed home. The car ride home was silent as we listened to more of the calm, laid back songs he'd put on the cd. I still couldn't get over how amazing the whole night had been. I wanted to thank him somehow, show him how appreciative I was, but I didn't know what to do.

I pulled out my phone and quickly texted Willow…

_Night was amazing. Nd to do sumthn simple & special for him 2. Help? Idk wat to do!_

"What's on your mind love?" He asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I smiled sweetly, trying to look innocent. "Nothing really, just shocked by all that happened tonight. I can't believe we're engaged and getting married soon. By the way, I'm going dress shopping at David's Bridal tomorrow since you offered to pay." I giggled nervously, hoping he wouldn't freak out. For a minute, he was quiet, and I thought for sure he was going to say no or give me a price limit on my dress, but he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. I was shocked when he handed me a blue and silver credit card. "This has no limit so enjoy away my dear." I could feel my mouth literally drop. He was going to be the best husband ever.

My phone went off and I pushed the view now button…

_Let him slp w/u 2nite. Nt sex but just in the bed. He gts lonely in the bsemnt. Give him a few xoxos & let him kno that u cre._

I sent a thanks text back and then closed my phone. She was right. I needed to let Spike know I cared for him and that I was thankful for tonight. I would show him just how thankful I was, except not include the sex, wasn't ready for that yet. I felt differently about sex with him. He was so intoxicating. The way he smelled, his scent and his blood called to me, but it wouldn't control me the way it had before. I had to watch what I did.

…

…

…

…

…

Once we arrived home, Spike came around to my side and opened the door for me. I took his hand in mine as he helped me out of the car. He tried to let go, but I held on tightly. A surprised look crossed his face, but I just smiled in return. I had to change my ways if I was ever going to make this work.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Spike. Thank you for everything. It was a perfect date."

"Well I'm glad you had fun love, and glad that you said yes. For a while there, I didn't know if you would."

I laughed lightly as he opened the front door for me. "Why don't you go upstairs and get changed? Take your time because I'll be a minute down here." He gave me a confused look, but nodded and headed up the stairs. I quickly grabbed a movie and then raced into the kitchen to heat up two mugs of blood. His favorite was B negative. I knew he could change fast, so I had to hurry.

When I was done, I raced up the stairs, praying he hadn't come down and I just hadn't heard him.

I opened the door to my room finding him standing in front of my window wearing just a pair of black pajama pants. I faltered for a second, almost dropping the two mugs and the movie that I held in my hands. He looked up for a second, and then turned towards me with a small smile on his face.

"What are you doin love?" he asked, coming to stand in front of me. I handed him the mug of blood and then moved around him to the TV, "I thought that we could watch a movie, drink some blood and maybe have some popcorn. Then, I was thinking that if you wanted, you could sleep here with me tonight…just sleep though. How does that sound?"

I felt my hands start shaking and the nervousness creep its way into my soul. Did he even want to sleep with me? Maybe I was too forward with him. I was about to say that he didn't have to if he didn't want to, but he shut the door and walked over to where I was.

"I'd love to watch a movie and sleep upstairs with you tonight. Now, why don't you let me grab some popcorn and then I'll put in the movie."

"Buffy, here is the popcorn you wanted! Hey Spike!" Dawn said, interrupting him. He chuckled and gave her a kiss on the forehead and a good night kiss before she left the room. I giggled as he rolled his eyes and proceeded to put the movie in.

"Sneaky." He muttered, chuckling again. I just smiled wickedly to myself, loving that I had surprised him just a little bit.

I stepped into my closet and changed into a silky red spaghetti shirt along with the capris that matched. I wanted to look cute and sexy because when I woke up in the morning, I wouldn't look that way.

His growl of approval made me giggle softly whenever I stepped out. I looked over and noticed his hungry, lustful gaze focused only on me. His blood stained lips should have turned me off, but it only intensified the desire I was feeling. I decided to play it dangerous for a minute.

I walked over to his side of the bed and crawled over him until I was straddling his hips. I bent down and licked the blood off of his lips before he captured mine in a passionate, hungry kiss. My body turned to mush and my head started spinning. When he pulled away a second later to set me on my side of the bed, I felt confused and puzzled.

"Why?" I asked, still feeling dazed. "You said just sleep tonight, and I don't want to push my luck. Not that I wouldn't love to shag you until morning love, but the movie is starting and we both need sleep, unfortunately." I placed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips before nodding and lying down in his awaiting arms. As much as he tried to put on that bad boy façade, I knew he was different. Spike was nothing but a sweet, cuddly teddy bear underneath that entire attitude.

His warm, awaiting arms encircled my body and I snuggled as close as I could get. The smell of leather and spice filled my nose, and inhaled deeply, loving the way it calmed and comforted my demon. I purred in satisfaction.

"I love you Buffy." I heard him whisper before falling into a deep, sweet sleep. I wanted to say it back, but I wasn't ready.

There was something that kept me from saying those three tiny words. An ache, a fear in my heart that ran so deep that it affected every decision I made when it came to relationships. After Angel and Riley, things had gotten complicated. I felt changed in a way that I never thought possible.

Love wasn't as simple as it used to be. I used to believe that love was this thing that just happened. It wasn't complicated, or hard to keep, it just…was. I was wrong though, on so many levels. Love was the most complicated emotion. It made you feel things and do things that were crazy and out of character. Love made you angry, jealous, and all these different things that I couldn't describe.

I remembered the way Spike acted in the car on the way to the restaurant. He'd been smiling and acting completely unlike himself. That's how I knew he truly loved me. He had shown me a side of him I'd never seen before, and I loved it.

Before I fell asleep, I wondered wildly whether or not I would ever be able to completely let go and love him as freely as he loved me…

…

I woke up the next afternoon snuggled in the arms of my fiancé. The events of the night before ran through my mind and I lifted my hand, admiring the ring I'd been given. Even though my room was pitch black, I could see it clear as day. It held so many promises and feelings. I felt my undead heart clench in response from the worry and nervousness.

I felt Spike place a soft, light kiss to the back of my neck. Chill bumps rose on my neck and my arms and I shivered in response.

"Good morning love! Did you sleep well?" I smiled, wanting to tell him that for once, the bad dreams that had haunted my nights had turned into warm, gooey filled dreams.

"I did sleep well. What about you?"

"Of course. I got to sleep next to you." I giggled, which was so much unlike me, and turned around to bury my face in his neck. I smelled the excitement and arousal in his blood, and the need to feed from his burst forward. I felt my face shift, and I felt a little ashamed. I didn't know what made him so irresistible. I couldn't help but lust after him. I wanted to feed from him and no other kind of blood sated my thirst no matter how much I drank, and I wanted to spend all day of every day exploring his body.

I felt his hand caress the side of my face and I flinched, knowing he was going to get mad. "Are you hungry?" He asked. I nodded, but still didn't meet his eyes. I was concerned that he would see the lust I felt for his body and blood. He tilted my face up so that my eyes met his, "Very hungry."

His eyes glazed over and he pulled me into his lap, "Feed love, I know what you want." I smiled wickedly before leaning down and sinking my fangs deeply into his neck. The first taste was like ambrosia. It flowed into my mouth and down my throat, sating the raging hunger I'd felt upon waking up. I felt his cock, which was nestled comfortably against my core, stir in response. I wanted to take things a step further, feel him moving inside of me, touching the most intimate part of my body, but I was scared. If he was going to be my husband, I had to have more of a relationship with him.

I felt his hands move up the back of my top. I thought he was going to try and take it off, but all he did was start rubbing soft circles on my skin, raising chill bumps all over my body. I quickly pulled back, not wanting to take too much, but when I saw his face, I realized that I unknowingly had. His face was paler than normal.

"Oh my god, Spike, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to take too much from you." He just chuckled and shook his head, like everything was okay. "Eh, don't worry about it ducks. I'll just go downstairs, get some blood, then everything will be fine."

"No, I'll go get you some blood. You stay here, I'll be right back." Not hearing any objections, I got up, grabbed my robe and headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

"So what happened last night?"

"Yea Buff! Dish out the details!"

Willow, Dawn, and Anya were all pigging out on homemade milkshakes. "Nothing special." I smiled to myself, knowing that they wanted more details.

"Bullshit! If that were true then you wouldn't have that huge rock on your left hand." I giggled. I'd been so busted.

"Okay, so I'm caught. Spike and I are engaged! But, I have to get this cup of blood up to him so in about an hour when we go wedding dress shopping, I'll give you the details." I heard them all squeal in excitement as I hurried back upstairs.

It was a strange feeling knowing that in two weeks, I would become a married woman. How on earth had my life come to this point? There were so many experiences that I'd gone through in the past couple of months, that I never thought would have to deal with. I wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but getting leukemia was the best thing that ever happened. Life had changed for the better. It was so much more than I thought it would be, and I couldn't ask for more.

When I reached my room, Spike was leisurely watching TV. He was stretched out with his hands behind his head and the cover at his waist, exposing his chiseled abs. I walked over and kissed him softly before handing him the cup and crawling back in bed.

Yes…this was the life…

…

A couple of hours later, Dawn, Anya, and Willow all piled into the mustang. Of course Willow drove since she was the best driver. They were in awe of the beautiful, sleek car. The sound of it purring to life made me think of a well-sated lioness.

"God this car is incredible! I envy you!" I laughed at Willow's comment. If I wasn't currently engaged to the owner of this beautiful machine, I'd be envious too. I couldn't feel any bumps in the road, and the car didn't jump at all, even when we took off. It was smooth and if I closed my eyes even for a second, I would think that I was flying.

"So he really did all of that? It's so romantic, and unlike Spike. Who knew he had such a romantic side?" I giggled. Spike had always tried to be romantic with me, but it had always gone the wrong way. It was sweet that he tried though, and it made my heart race to think that all this time he'd been trying to romance me. Why had I been so stupid?

"I think i'm in love with Spike." I blurted out. The words fell quickly from my mouth. The feeling, no, the need for them to come out had been bothering me since this morning.

For a long time, I'd wanted to be honest with my friends, who felt like my family. I wanted to share my happiness and love with them, even if they'd make it difficult. I was tired of feeling like I had to lie about what I wanted. I would never apologize for coming to love Spike.

Spike was loyal, honest, trustworthy, hard working, and always himself no matter what anyone said. He'd put his life on the line for mine many times, and even offered to let me stake him myself after he turned me. He was my hero, my best friend, and soon to be my partner. He made me laugh when I was sad, feel better when I was sick, and brought me back to reality when I thought I was lost. Life has been better since Spike came into my life, and honestly, I don't think I could imagine it without him. His smile, his laugh, the way we fought, everything was perfect.

"It's about time!" Dawn said, clapping wildly. "See Willow, I told you they were going to get together! She can't resist Spike's sex. I've heard he's incredible!" I rolled my eyes and covered my face, which I knew was as red as a tomato. Every time the words Spike and sex were used in the same sentence, I pictured the first time we slept together after I'd been turned. The experience itself was mind blowing.

"Gah! Anya! I don't want to think about them having sex! No offense Buffy, but you're my best friend. Thinking about you being naked in the bed with someone else is a place I don't want to do to." I laughed loudly seeing her physically flinch. I understood where she was coming from though. I didn't want to think about her and Oz in the bed either.

"It's okay Wills, I understand what you mean. It's just; Spike is so different than I thought he was. I know you may not approve but he makes me happy. To me, that's more important than anyone being upset about who I'm with."

"No offense Buff, but if you haven't seen how for you and Spike we all are, then you are blind. Xander and Oz helped him pick out your ring. Us girls kept you busy so he could carry out his plans. It's pretty much official, and we're all happy for you." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly before taking it back to shift gears.

I smiled wider as I noticed we were pulling into the David's Bridal parking lot. My mom's friend Birdie worked here so when I'd called to schedule a later appointment, she'd been excited to accept and help out. She missed my mom just as much as I did, and wanted to step in for a job that should have been my moms. I felt a little empty today, but I was thankful to have Dawn, Willow, and Anya. They were my team, and all I needed.

_{{SN: Okay I know there was never a character in the show named Birdie…but she was someone I made up for my own story SO…keep reading! LoL!}}_

"Well I'm glad you all approve. Honestly, even if you didn't, I don't think it would matter, but it's easier to know that my best friends agree with my choice."

"Have you told Spike you loved him?" Dawn asked. "No…not yet." I said hesitantly. Dawn's eyes met with mine, and she smiled wickedly. I'd been busted. Even though I'd admitted to them how I felt about Spike, he was the one I was truly scared about. What if I told him I loved him, and then something changed? I still felt like I was risking too much.

"Buffy! When are you going to tell him?"

"Probably next time they have great sex!" Anya said, making us all laugh. I would have felt uncomfortable discussing my sex life around her, but I was so used to hearing comments about her and Xander that it didn't matter anymore.

"I might tell him after we get married. Its just…right now, I'm not ready to admit it to him. Admitting it to you guys was hard enough." I felt saddened by my fear and anxiety about telling him. I shouldn't have to worry so much about telling the guy I loved him. He'd already told me, so what was wrong with me?

"Buffy, when its time and you are ready, then you'll know. But we're here, so lets head inside and get you a dress!" I nodded and followed them.

When we were right outside the doors, I stood still for a moment, looking around the parking lot and then up into the beautiful, starlit night sky. It was a gorgeous night, and I suddenly wondered why all those years ago, I'd been nervous about joining the undead that scoured the night. Spike told me that I'd been made for the night, like him, and I was starting to believe he was right. Ever since I'd been turned, life was so much more meaningful. I don't know if it was the freedom or what, but it was different.

"Buffy? Are you coming?" Willow asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I nodded and followed her inside, excited about the possibilities the future would bring. For a long time, I'd focused on the past and how many things had happened, how many people had wronged me. However, it was time for a change. I was making wishes and hoping for the future, for the first time in a while.

The girls and I spent hours talking and laughing as I tried on dress after dress. Birdie was glad to take the extra time to help me find the dress that I'd been waiting to find my entire life.

"Birdie, I want something sexy and edgy. I want a dress that will make a statement. I don't want safe and normal." She put her hand on her chin and then looked around at the rows of dresses that were in the store. When she smiled that signature smile of hers, I knew she had an idea. My mom had showed me the smile Birdie gets when she has the perfect thing in mind.

"We got a dress in a few days ago that's in the back of the store. Most brides that have seen it think it's too out there for a wedding, but I personally believe its perfect. I'll be right back!" I nodded and sat down in the huge fairytale looking dress I'd tried on for Anya's sake. It was hideous and not my style. It looked exactly like Cinderella's ball gown except it was white.

"So have you found any that you like?" I shook my head, feeling a little disappointed. I'd tried on every style there was, but none had taken my interest. They were too much, not enough, or dangerously ridiculous.

"She has now!" I heard Birdie say from behind me. I turned around and gasped. She was right. The dress she held in her hands was simply beautiful. It was elegant but edgy, which was perfect for me.

The dress was a bright white color. The silky texture felt so soft and smooth to my fingertips. It fitted my body perfectly, leaving little to the imagination. It was a halter-top style, and went down in a V-shape, showing off the huge swell of my breasts. I turned my head, loving the way it didn't cover my back. It dipped down to stop right above the curve of my luscious booty where it bunched up a little in a cute design. I giggled, knowing that I'd found the one. The dress hugged my body until it hit my thighs, then it flowed out loosely, until it reached the floor. The train was at least three or 4 inches long; I couldn't help but immediately fall in love. This was it. This was the dress.

"Buffy, you look absolutely gorgeous. If you don't get that dress, then you are SO dumb!" I giggled at Dawn's comment, turning to look at the vision staring back at me in the mirror. It was incredible how one moment can change your entire life.

_{{SN: I know that in the show, they make it to where vampires cant see themselves, but I think that's stupid sooooo in my story I'm changing that idea!}}_

"Buffy…I'm speechless…" I met Willows tear-filled eyes, and almost burst into tears myself. "You look incredible." I turned back around to look at myself one more time. In two weeks…I would become Spike's wife, and for once, that thought didn't seem as scary as I thought it would.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Heyy Yall! Glad you like the story so far! BuT...here is the long awaited WEDDING! Had to do a lil research for this chapter! LoL! Hope you like it! Leave me lots&lots of reviews please&&thank you! hahah! **_

**_~EdwardsBabyGirl2010~_**

_**Chapter Thirteen: The Wedding**_

For the past two weeks, we'd all been busy with preparing for the wedding. Willow and Dawn bought their bridesmaid dresses and bouquets, with Spike's money of course, while Xander and Oz also took care of their tuxedos. Giles, Anya, and my mom's friend Birdie tried to take care of the other details. To be honest, I really wanted just a small wedding with friends and family. Spike and I wanted something for just the two of us.

While my friends took care of the wedding details, according to what we wanted, Spike and I had gone to visit Willy a few days ago only to find out that Angelus and Drusilla had somehow gotten the Orb of Cretus in their grasps underneath our noses. As excited as I was about the wedding and mating ceremonies, it took up the time that should have been spent on disturbing their plans. I was feeling frustrated and aggravated about the whole situation.

The Orb of Cretus, from what Giles and Willow had said, was just like Acaltha except that it had no known way to be stopped. Giles had heard about an unknown power that was used to stop it once before, but no one knew what that power was. Spike and I could only focus on sparring and getting a few of his vampire friends to help us out. He'd called in a favor from Leo and Rochelle who were due at the rehearsal tonight along with Clem. We'd also recruited some of Anya's friends for the fight. Willy mentioned a couple of days ago that Angelus and Drusilla were making an army to fight against us, including our beloved friend Tara, who we still hadn't heard from again.

"What's on your mind slayer? You can't be distracted like this when we face Angelus and Drusilla." I growled, vamping out. The stress and frustration was getting to me. "I know that damnit! I'm just thinking about everything that is going on. If Angelus succeeds in starting the Orb of Cretus' power, what the hell are we going to do? How are we going to stop it?"

He squatted down, but didn't move to say anything. I was sure at that moment that our thoughts were both in the same place. We had to figure out what to do.

"I don't know love, but what I do know is that you and I have a rehearsal dinner to get to in about an hour. Think we need to head upstairs and get ready. No offense but I know how long it takes you to get ready." I laughed lightly and took his outstretched hand. It felt good to know that tomorrow was the big day. I still couldn't believe that I was getting married tomorrow, and to Spike of all people. I just hoped I could make him happy, even after the prophecy was over with.

…

…

…

…

…

An hour later, Spike and I were sitting at a table with Xander, Anya, Oz, Willow, Dawn, and her boyfriend Kyle who had just entered into our little group a few weeks after I'd been turned. I watched as everyone ate and conversed. It was funny watching Giles and Birdie sitting at a table with Leo and Rochelle.

Leo was a very handsome man. He looked almost exactly like the guy from Underworld, Michael, or whatever his name was. Long, light brown hair. Gorgeous blue eyes though that stunned me, but couldn't match Spike's cerulean orbs. And he was muscular, but not skinny like Spike. He wore brown slacks and a khaki colored button up shirt. Rochelle was a Puerto Rican beauty. Long, dark brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, and she had the most beautiful curves that were accentuated by the bright red dress she was wearing. She was a little bit of a smaller version of Kim Kardashian, body wise that is.

They all looked so cozy, except for Clem, who stood out amongst everyone else. I would have felt sorry for him, but he was just eating and having a good time with everyone. He didn't care that he was the only one who really stood out.

"So what's your last name Spike? I haven't ever heard you mention it before." I heard Xander say. I turned my attention back to my bright-eyed fiancé who looked more nervous than he ever had. I was about to ask if he was okay, but he started speaking before I could.

"Kensington. I've kept it from you blokes for a reason! Bloody hell, if I would have told you a while back, I probably would never have lived it down." Xander started laughing in agreement.

I looked over to see Rochelle staring at me. She had a strange look on her face, and I wondered wildly what she was thinking. "I'll be right back honey." Spike did a double take at the sweet and endearing term I'd used, but I couldn't blame him for doing that. For too long, I'd treated him wrong, but it was time for that to change.

I walked over and sat down beside her, wanting to be nosey. The look had gotten my curiosity up. "Hey Rochelle! I'm really glad you and Leo could come. I know it means a lot to Spike." She nodded and took a sip of her drink, which I assumed was either blood or wine from the redness of it. "I was just thinking that you and Spike are quite the odd, but cute couple. He loves you, you know. You can see it every time he looks at you, or talks about you. Its quite…unlike him."

"What do you mean?" Her statement had caught me off guard. I'd remembered the way he tended to Drusilla and how much he loved her. His love for me couldn't be any different than that.

"Well, with Drusilla. We knew he loved her in a way, but his eyes wouldn't light up when he talked about her, and he wouldn't sigh every time he looked at her. The connection between you two is so strong. I can't even see how a mating bond would matter with the way you two are. I don't see how it would make a difference." I shrugged my shoulders, not really sure what to say.

"I know this isn't the way you wanted your life to turn out from what Spike has said, but please be good to him. Spike is a man of his word. He will always be good to you and never stray." Her brown eyes met my green ones and I could see how sincere and worried she was about her friend.

"I promise I won't hurt him." She nodded then smiled and hugged me. It was strange to receive a hug from a woman I'd just met tonight, but it felt like I had known her for years.

I heard Spike clear his voice and turned to see him standing up. He motioned for me to join him, and I did quickly. I laced my fingers through his, and giggled at his shocked face. It was too funny seeing him react to all the new things we were experiencing together.

"Buffy and I would like to personally thank everyone for helping us get all the details worked out these past two weeks. We know it's been stressful and rushed but we do appreciate the help. We also have gifts for our wedding party."

"We love gifts!" Dawn said, making everyone laugh. Spike picked up two boxes for Oz and Xander, which were wrapped in all black and red wrapping paper, and my gifts mirrored his, except they were wrapped in only red paper. Spike and I had personally bought each gift. We went shopping together a couple of nights ago so that we could find something special for each person.

For Dawn, I bought a special white gold locket, which resembled one my mother was wearing when we buried her. Dawn had wanted it so badly, but I insisted we bury it with her. In the locket, I'd placed a picture of Dawn in one side and me in the only. I always wanted my mom to know that we were with her in love and spirit wherever she was.

For Xander, Spike picked out a very nice and expensive Rolex watch. It was one that Xander had been eying for a long time, but never had the money to spend on it. He'd had Xander's initials engraved on it also. I knew it was just a guy thing, but in Xander's eyes, it would be special. It was something a true friend would do.

In Willow's case, it was hard to find something. I ended up buying her two things. The first was a witch pez that looked exactly like the one Oz had given her a long time ago. She'd lost it sometime right before he'd left and spent months looking for it afterwards. She'd told me once that it had meant a lot to her because of what it symbolized. It was a token of their special relationship, plus the start of Willow actually becoming what she was meant to be. The other gift I bought was a Clauddaugh ring. She had always wanted one like mine, and I knew it would be a great present. Granted, we weren't in a relationship, but the loyalty, friendship, and love covered what we'd been through. No matter what, we had always stuck by each other and that was very rare to still be friends with someone you met at sixteen.

And last but not least was Oz. His band and his music were very important to him. He'd always wanted to take it to a new level by getting signed by a label, so Spike had called in a favor to a friend that he knew in the music business to let him hear a few songs by Oz's band. The guy loved it and wanted to sign them immediately. So Spike put the contract in the box and added a picture of a new, shiny black guitar that he'd also bought which was now stashed in our room at the house.

The room was silent as each person opened their gift. Dawn went first, and the look on her face was priceless. At first, she didn't know what to think, but then the realization of what it was hit her and she wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. "Thank you so much Buffy. This means everything to me. You just have no idea." I nodded and patted her back. She was wrong about that though. I did have an idea, which was why I had bought one for myself as well. That locket meant a lot to the both of us.

Next was Willow. When she opened the box containing the pez and ring, she laughed a little then ran her hand over both items as if she was savoring the memory of them. She looked up, and I noticed the way her eyes shined from the tears that were threatening to fall. "Thank you Buff, I love it!" I hugged her tightly, "Your welcome! Thought those might help you through this time. You're a kick ass witch and everything is going to be just fine." She nodded then sat down. I watched as she placed the ring on her middle finger on the right hand. I was glad that she liked her present. For a few minutes there, I was worried she wouldn't like it or that it wasn't special enough.

"Now its my turn!" Xander said loudly. I laughed and watched as his eyes almost popped out of his head. He looked up at Spike, speechless for the first time ever in his life. Spike just smiled, "Do you like it? That's the one isn't it?" Xander just nodded, still not saying anything. He took out the watch and placed it on his left wrist. "Thanks man, this is…incredible." I giggled inwardly. I could tell Xander was shocked and in awe by the present. I think it was a form of truce between the two. "Your welcome whelp. Oz? Your turn now."

He nodded simply then took the present in his hand and started unwrapping it. I felt Spike squeeze my hand, and I could feel his nerves standing on end. Neither of us knew how he would react. We'd always known that his band needed to get signed, and well, it was time. "Spike, man, this is…how did you do all this? Willow, it's a contract with Virgin Records! And what is this picture for?" Willow squealed loudly and then hugged him. Oz just looked at Spike incredulously, like he couldn't believe it.

"That is your new guitar that I bought for you. It's at the house. The contract is real, I promise. Just call my friend Steve and he'll answer any questions you have. I put in a special call for you and your band. He loved your sound." Oz's friend Danny voiced his excitement at the deal. It was nice to see everyone smiling and laughing. I leaned up and kissed Spike on the cheek, "You did good honey." He smiled, "No, we did good ducks."

After everyone finished eating and we cleaned up, Spike and I decided to go home for a little bit and do some de-stressing. We both needed a good workout before the next day came.

"Ready to dance love?" I giggled and nodded before charging him. I was certain about one thing with Spike and I, the way we fought was rhythmic. Punch…Block. Kick…. Block. Jab…nailed him.

"That one hurt a little bit slayer." I giggled as we circled each other. "Awe, can you not handle it?" He grinned wickedly then moved in. He got to me fast and wrapped his hand around my neck, but I turned my body and managed to break his hold and land a roundhouse kick straight to his face. He went down to the ground, but sat up, seemingly unaffected by my attack. "That was good." he chuckled as he stood up and motioned for me to come at him.

I moved to punch him on the left side, but he bent down and kicked my feet out from under me. If I had still been human, any air in my lungs would have been swept out when my back hit the floor. I lay on the ground, bursting into laughter as I looked up at the ceiling. I hadn't even noticed that one coming. He came over and helped me up, "Are you okay?" He asked. I just smiled and nodded as I stared into his shining blue eyes. I felt my blood heating up and the sudden need to kiss him was there, urging me to take action.

"Marriage is a good look for you William." We both looked at each other, and then turned to notice Leo and Rochelle standing at the bottom of the staircase joined by two other people I didn't know.

"I'm not married yet mate. Who are your friends?" Spike asked, going over to shake his hand.

I didn't hear anything else that was said though; I was too focused on the blonde-haired beauty standing next to a man I didn't know. I had never seen her before, but she seemed so familiar, like I'd met her before. There was something about her that captured my attention. She wore a simple white sundress with gold flip-flops.

Suddenly, when her icy blue eyes suddenly met mine, I figured out why. She was a slayer too. I recognized the power radiating off of her.

"You're a slayer too?" She snickered to her friend, whoever he was, then nodded. "Yes, my name is Annabelle, and it took you long enough to figure that out. You must be off your game." I didn't take her comment offensively because she was right. Too much was at stake right now and I'd been distracted for a while.

"When were you turned?" She smiled up at the dark haired man who stood next to her, and I took a minute to look him over. He was taller than she was by a good amount. Where she was around five foot three, he had to be at least six feet tall. He wore khaki slacks and a long sleeved black button up shirt with black loafers. He looked like a normal human, but I could feel he was a vampire too. His long, dark wavy black locks and icy blue eyes made him stand out among many people. I rarely saw a dark haired, blue-eyed person.

"I was turned in 1925 by my husband George, of my own free will." I stared at her incredulously. This girl had wanted to be turned?

"Why?" I asked, not being able to hold it in. I couldn't think of any reason anyone would want to be turned.

"On my eighteenth birthday, the council came to visit me like I'm sure they did you, for that stupid test, and I didn't fare as well. They judged me very harshly, saying I had to train harder and longer. I was tired of living by their rules, so I went to George, who I'd met a year earlier, to turn me. I knew he was the one I would spend the rest of my life with, and well, here I am years later, and still madly in love with the man of my dreams."

It was strange but good to meet a girl, a slayer, who had shared my same fate. I could tell how happy and free she felt, and something told me she'd done it all without her soul. I felt jealous at the same time, jealous that she was able to live so freely without a care in the world. I longed to live the same way. I was tired of having the fate of mankind on my hands.

"Well I'm glad I got to meet you. I thought I was the only one." She smiled and nodded, "Well, I would love to tell you we came only for pleasure, but that's not the case. We are here about the Orb of Cretus. George knows how to stop it if this Angelus idiot gets the process started." I let out an unneeded breath that I hadn't known I was holding.

"Thank god…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Tara! Have you found the spell yet? We need to bump up our plans. Willy said the slayer and her little pet are getting married tomorrow!" I groaned loudly at Angelus' whiney voice. Ever since he and Drusilla had gotten back from Los Angeles, he'd been much more insistent on making sure we activated the Orb as soon as possible. Apparently, Buffy and Spike were getting married tomorrow night in a private ceremony. Angelus had tried to recruit a few demons to crash the party, but with Buffy a slayer and vampire now, none would volunteer, especially with William the Bloody as her Sire.

Unfortunately, all I could think about was that mangy fleabag touching my Willow. I should have taught him a lesson the last time he'd come into town. Then again, Willow was stupid for falling into his arms so quickly. I hope Angelus let me torture them for a while. It would be good to watch them die slowly. I could burn Willow on a stake and Oz, well; I just wanted to rip his insides out.

"TARA!" I ripped the page out of the spell book I'd taken from my dorm room and handed it to him. "Here! Would you shut the hell up now? You're bothering me!" He growled and shoved me into the wall, covering my body with his. As much as I wanted to stand my ground and tell him to go to hell, I felt the fear well up inside my soul and I cowered underneath his gaze. "Watch your mouth! I promised you revenge, but only if you did your part. It would serve you well to remember that little one. Now, how do I get this done? What do we need to do?" I felt sick to my stomach at the underlying meaning of his words. If I went to far, he'd get rid of me. I felt my skin crawl.

"You need a few ingredients from a magic store. I'd suggest the one Giles owns. We could break in or just walk in since I happen to know where Willow keeps her spare key in our room." He smiled wickedly, "Good. Go get it and hurry back. We have a few things to attend to. Oh, and please don't get sidetracked again. I don't care if the wolf is screwing the witch, you are here for a reason and if you want your revenge, you'll do as I say. I don't need the white hats coming after me so soon because of your recklessness." I nodded, trying to keep my anger in check. I wanted to blow him sky high and make sure he burst into dust when he came back down. He disgusted me, and the only reason I put up with his shit was to get my revenge.

...Which I would have very soon...

…

…

…

…

…

…

"BUFFY! Wake up! It's your wedding day!" I heard Dawn yell before some of my favorite music sounded throughout my room. I opened my eyes to see Willow, Dawn, and Anya standing at the edge of my bed with curlers in their hair. I laughed at their state of dress. They had all gone out and bought white tank tops with black pants. The black sweat pants had bridesmaid written across the butt in jewels. Even though Anya wasn't one of my bridesmaids, she'd wanted one too in support from what she'd said. "You guys look ridiculous!" They just smiled.

"Would you please get up and take a shower! We have to start getting you ready here since you can't leave the house, stupid vampire stigma, I wanted to take you to the spa downtown to get your hair and nails done!" I pouted for a moment, wishing I could have taken Willow up on her offer for that spa. I needed a little bit of pampering at the moment. I was stressed and worried over almost every little thing.

While I was in the shower, I tried to clear my mind and de-stress. The last thing I needed right now was to freak out and loose my cool. I had to be calm and collected. This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life after all. I wondered wildly what Spike would think or do when he saw me in my gown. Would he like it or hate it? Was he going to smile or wish he'd picked another girl to marry? All these thoughts and fears were running through my mind, and for the life of me, I couldn't let them go. I felt my head start spinning and I sat down inside the tub, letting the water caress my face and wash my fears away. I remembered the way he proposed and how he told me he loved me. I remembered our trip to the beach where he turned me. The look in his eyes had never changed, and I was thankful for that because each time, it stole my breath away.

"Buffy? Are you okay?" Dawn asked from outside the door. I stood back up and turned off the water, feeling refreshed and a little more confident.

"Yea, Dawnie, I'm fine!"

"Well good because you've got a little gift out here from your fiancé." I wrapped a towel around myself and then shot out the door to see the girls all huddled around a small little dark blue box sitting on the bed with a little note beside it.

_Hey Love,_

_I know we said no gifts for each other, but you know I don't like to follow the rules. I had to get you something special. Please don't be mad? Anyway, this was my mum's. She passed it down to me right after I got turned, said nothing would ever change how much she loved me and that when I found the right girl, to give this to her. I hope you like it. I hope you know that you are making me the happiest man in the world today. _

_I Love You Buffy,_

_William_

I felt the tears threatening to fall when I opened the box and found a silver chain with a blue sapphire heart encased in diamonds hanging from it. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry I'd ever seen. My engagement ring couldn't even compare to this.

"Buffy that is gorgeous!" I just simply nodded. I didn't know what to say or how to act; all I could manage to do was run my fingertips over the delicate piece of jewelry.

"It was his moms necklace." I heard Dawn say. I looked up to see her reading the precious note he'd written for me. "Gah your nosey!" I growled, snatching it out of her hand. She backed up a few steps, and I realized I'd been a little tough on her. I knew she meant well and was just excited. Some things were just private and that was it. "I'm sorry Dawn, I just feel a little stressed out. Could you get me a big cup of blood, I am SO hungry!" She smiled lightly and then nodded, being a little cautious of me as she left the room. I smacked myself in the forehead feeling horrible that I'd snapped at her.

"And the worst sister award goes to Buffy Summers!" I sighed and sat down on the bed. All these events had come so fast and changed my life so quickly. It was making me grumpy and worried. Granted, we'd found out a way to stop Angelus' Orb of Cretus, but still, we didn't even know if it would work.

"Buffy, we all know you're stressed. We all feel that way. I think it will be better once the wedding is over with because then we can focus on Angelus, Drusilla, and Tara. Just don't worry about it okay?" I nodded then took a deep unneeded breath, counting from one to ten inside my head.

"Xander said Spike is pacing around the room and freaking out. He thinks that you are going to leave him at the alter." I laughed, getting a clear image of him pacing. I could just see it now as if it were happening. "He has been driving Xander crazy all afternoon, making sure everything is perfect. It's quite cute to see him fret over all this wedding stuff. Who knew Spike would be like that?"

Silently, I thought to myself that I did, that I knew Spike would be one of those guys who wanted this day to be perfect for the girl he was marrying.

"I'm back buffy."

I nodded, "Thanks Dawn, and look, I really am sorry for fussing at you."

"Your welcome, and its okay. I can understand. I'd be stressed to if it were my wedding day. Now, lets get your hair done, your makeup done, and get that gorgeous dress on you!" I felt chill bumps rise on my arms and realized that my slayer senses were going off. Someone was here, and they weren't supposed to be here. I ran to the door and then downstairs, hearing the girls follow after me.

"Xander! Make sure Spike stays downstairs! I don't know what she's doing down here."

I didn't turn around to see his reaction. I raced to the front door and flung it open, seeing a long black box with a red rose tied around it sitting on my front porch. I stepped out and looked around, but saw no one in sight. When I bent down to open the box, a sight I'd seen before greeted me once again. The last time, it had scared me, but this time, it only angered me. I picked up the little white card and read it aloud, letting everyone hear what it had to say…

"Best wishes on your special day Buffy and Spike. Sorry we couldn't make it to the wedding but we send our love…Angelus and Drusilla." I crumpled up the piece of paper and kicked the box full of maggots and dead roses into the yard. I should have known he would do something to disrupt my day. Angelus had to make every day hell for me.

"Buffy, come back inside. Just let it go all right? They're gone!" Yes, for now they were gone, but I knew they'd be back, and next time, they wouldn't get away alive.

"Okay. It's wedding time! We only have a little bit of time left!"

_Two Hours Later…_

"Are you okay?" Willow asked, noticing my shaky hands. I nodded and started pacing back and forth.

"Alright, its time!" I heard Anya say. I looked towards the back door and noticed a white carpet leading down the steps and towards the very back of my yard which was lit up by those big, round white lamps which were set up all around my yard, all joined by five rows of Christmas lights strung up. The night air was cool and crisp, but not too badly. It was a perfect night.

"Good luck! We'll be waiting for you!" Dawn said as she and Willow stood closely with Oz and Xander. I felt my heart drop into my stomach and I started feeling queasy.

"Buffy, I just want to say that I'm honored to give you away today. You have always been like a daughter to me." I felt tears start to form, and I had to fight them to stay back. I couldn't mess up the make up that Dawn and Willow had spent an hour doing.

"Thank you Giles. I haven't known any other kind of father figure except for you. I'm glad you're here."

He nodded and gave me a big hug, "I never thought that I'd be giving you away to Spike of all people, but to be honest, I couldn't have picked a better man. I don't know what you two plan to do after the prophecy is over, but if you plan to stay with him, I'll support you in that decision." I smiled brightly, thankful to have him in my life. Giles was a good man, and I couldn't have picked a better watcher to guard my life. It was rare that a watcher truly cared about their slayer. For most, it was just duty, but for Giles, it was different. I knew he loved me like a daughter.

"You look breathtaking by the way. Spike will love that dress."

"It's your turn Buffy!" Anya whispered. I nodded and stepped into the doorway, feeling all my fears melt away as my eyes met with Spike's.

To say he looked handsome was an understatement. His all black tuxedo was accentuated with a bright red rose on his pocket. His eyes went wide and his smile covered almost his entire face. I felt my cheeks heat up as he raked his gaze over my body. I heard him whisper beautiful as I came closer to him. I giggled, feeling like a little girl again. I'd been waiting my entire life for this day. I couldn't believe it was finally here.

I looked to the left to see Willow and Dawn tearing up, and then to the right to see Oz smiling, and Xander tearing up as well. That was definitely a sight I thought I'd never see.

"You look absolutely gorgeous love." Spike whispered when we finally reached the alter.

"You don't look so bad yourself handsome." He smiled, and for the first time ever, I saw him blush.

**(Spike Pov)**

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Reverend Dobson asked.

Buffy and I had picked Reverend Dobson because he had never married a couple who had been divorced. We figured it might bring us good luck in our fight.

"I, along with her friends and little sister do." Giles said lifting her veil, and kissing her cheek. "I love you Buffy. Spike, take good care of her." He whispered softly to us. I smiled at his acceptance of me. I couldn't believe the bloody scooby gang was finally accepting me, and that the watcher was giving her hand to me.

Giles replaced her veil over her face again, placed her hand in mine, and then returned to his seat.

"Turn to each other and join hands." I heard the reverend say. Buffy and I complied, joining our hands. A small white light enveloped our hands for just a second, and then died out, leaving no trace whatsoever. "That was odd." I whispered. She giggled, "Well we're not exactly normal either." I chuckled and agreed, then turned my attention back to the reverend whenever he cleared his throat.

"Welcome family and friends. We have gathered today to celebrate and bless the union between Buffy Summers and William Kensington." He started. I lost track of what he said next. Buffy's bright emerald eyes enraptured me. For the first time, I saw love and passion shining in them. I knew then that she loved me, and it wasn't just love, she was in love with me. I wondered whether or not she realized it, and if so, why hadn't she told me? Was she still afraid of what her friends thought of our relationship?

"Marriage is a union of two individuals. It is a relationship that is entered into thoughtfully, lovingly, and with respect for the past and hope for the future." I thought about the words that the reverend was saying. I did have high hopes for my future with Buffy. I wanted to live the rest of my undead life with her. I wanted to show her everyday how much I cherished being with her, but I wondered how long it would be after the prophecy was over that the powers would give her back her mortality. Would they give me long with her or would they let her out of this quickly? I prayed for more time with her. My heart would break when I lost her.

"Together they will experience what life has to offer. They will bear each other's burdens as well as share each other's joys." He said. I squeezed Buffy's hands, seeing her smile. "The surest basis for marriage is friendship; the sharing of real interest, the ability to work out ideas together, understand each other's thoughts and dreams, communicate openly and freely, and forgive big and small hurts." I saw Buffy's smile fade for a second, then return, looking up to me as tears started forming in her eyes. I knew what she was thinking, and I wanted desperately to tell her that no matter what had happened or would happen, I loved her with every part of my heart and soul.

"Where there is love, there is a beauty that cannot be described; a strength that cannot be broken, and a joy that cannot be surpassed. Your love can carry you both through good times and through bad times. To preserve such love, you must commit yourselves to each other freely and happily for the sake of a richer and deeper life together. May then this love; which joins your hands and hearts today never fail, but grow deeper and stronger with every passing day." My love for Buffy would never fail, that much I was sure of. It was the one thing that scared me more than death. I didn't want to live my life without her.

"Do you have the rings?" He asked. I turned and took Buffy's wedding band from Oz while Buffy took hers from Willow.

"William, do you come before this gathering of family and friends to proclaim your love and devotion for Buffy? Do you commit yourself to cherish her, to love her, to comfort her and to honor her, both in times of joy and in hardship?"

"I do." I answered quickly, placing the ring on her finger. I heard her sniffle softly, trying to hold back the tears.

"Buffy, do you come before this gathering of family and friends to proclaim your love and devotion for William? Do you commit yourself to cherish him, to love him, to comfort him and to honor him, both in times of joy and in hardship?" he asked her.

She looked deep into my eyes then nodded, "I do." She answered, placing the ring on my finger, letting the tears fall down her beautiful blushing cheeks.

"Now, is there anyone here who sees a cause for this young couple to not marry? Speak now, or forever hold your peace." Silence filled Buffy's backyard and I silently prayed to the Powers that we had no interruptions. Right now, it just needed to be us. I wanted this to be special for my beautiful soon-to-be wife.

"You two have chosen to write some of your own vows, so you may do so now." The preacher said, ending the terrifying moment.

"I'll go first." She smiled then nodded. I took a deep unneeded breath then squeezed her hands, praying for the best. "Buffy, from the very first moment I saw you, I knew you were special. It took me a little while to realize how much I loved you and that you were the one for me. The day you agreed to marry me was the best day of my life. I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be there in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, to hold you to the highest respect and honor as you so deserve for the rest of my life."

"And Buffy, its your turn."

She took a moment, seeming speechless. "Are you okay love?" She just simply nodded then tossed the small piece of paper she'd had, to the ground.

"Many people spend their lives searching for their soulmate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding it. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I found you." She started. I felt my undead heart clench, and the tears start to well up in my eyes. I couldn't believe that I was hearing Buffy say these words, and she hadn't even memorized them or written them down. They were coming from her heart.

"I love you William and I am truly grateful that you came into my life. I promise that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart. Faithfully, I shall always stand at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us." I wanted to lean down and capture her lips, but the reverend stopped me whenever he started talking.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I placed my hands on either side of her face and captured her soft, sweet lips in a fierce, passionate kiss. It was short and sweet, but I would finish it later. I wanted to show her exactly how much I loved her.

When we separated, she smiled brightly. I took a moment to wipe the tears off of her cheeks. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you too." She said softly. I was thankful that she had gotten our dream wedding, and a peaceful day that she would hopefully remember forever. Even if I didn't get to spend the rest of my life with her, I wanted her to remember exactly how much I loved her.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. William Kensington." He said, motioning for us to turn, and when we did, our family and friends erupted in applause. Even though it was a small crowd, it was a perfect setting. The night had turned out exactly the way I'd imagined.

"Thank you for this Spike. It was perfect." I nodded and laid my forehead against hers, "It's no problem love. I wanted it to be everything you imagined. I'm sorry your mum couldn't be here but I know she's looking down on us right now." She nodded and kissed me once more before we walked down the aisle, hand in hand, finally husband and wife.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Heyy Yall!_**

_**Sorry about taking the chapter off, but I realized I made a few mistakes so I had to re-do the end of it. But, keep the reviews coming! Thanks for your continued support of the story!**_

_**~EdwardsBabyGirl2010~**_

Chapter Fourteen: Finishing The Bonds && A Confession

"Whew! I'm tired! It's been a long day!" Buffy said as she fell onto the bed. I closed the door and just watched her chest rise and fall. She looked so beautiful in her wedding gown. I remembered feeling speechless when I laid eyes on her coming down the steps to join me, and even though we'd danced and had fun at the small reception, she still looked just as beautiful then as she did now.

Her hair was set in little ringlets all around her face, her makeup was done softly and more naturally which was the way I liked it. My mother's necklace was around her neck and looked so beautiful against her porcelain skin. It made her seem even more gorgeous than before. I'd given it to her simply as a present; I didn't think she would actually wear it. The memory of my mother wearing the necklace went through my mind and I had to shake it off to avoid the tears that were threatening to fall. I hated looking like a ponce but my mother had always been a soft spot for me.

We'd picked "I'd Come For You" By Nickelback as our song at the reception. The whole time, I sang every word to her, making sure she knew that the song truly meant something to me. The part that shocked me the most though was that while we were dancing, she'd said she loved me. It still felt like a dream. She'd said those three words during the wedding ceremony, but I thought it had all been for show. To know she meant it, even after the ceremony, made me smile like a kid in a candy store. I was happier than I'd ever been. I don't think the memory of her saying I love you, would ever go away.

"Yea, me too love. I think we should definitely get some sleep." I knew what tonight was supposed to mean. The thought of having Buffy in that way, finally claiming her, made my mouth water and my body shiver in pleasure. Unfortunately, There were certain circumstances to our situation and I wouldn't push my luck. Buffy was her own person, and did things on her terms. Tonight would be on her terms, even though I wanted to take her.

"Go to sleep? Now?" She asked, sounding a little confused.

I nodded, "You said you were tired."

She giggled and shook her head, "Yes I'm tired, but not that tired! Anyway, don't we have some kind of mating ceremony tonight that we have to do?" I chuckled, feeling my cock stir in response. She didn't know how badly I wanted to do the ceremony tonight and finally bind her to me for good, mark her as mine. My demon started purring when she sat up and looked at me with those wickedly sexy eyes. I swallowed hard to try and collect myself. The way she licked her lips was pushing me over the edge.

I knew I had to resist. I couldn't push Buffy to do something like that. If I did, I could loose her forever. She was too stubborn for her own good and anything that I did could push her over the edge and send her running for the hills.

"We don't have to tonight, but we do have to at some point in time." She stood up and walked into her closet, not answering my statement. I heard the sound of a zipper, then the sound of fabric hitting the floor. I closed my eyes, imagining the way her body looked naked. I breathed in deeply, taking an unneeded breath, needing to gain my composure. I could feel my control slipping.

"Well, what if I want to tonight?" I heard her whisper seductively. I opened my eyes to find her standing completely naked in front of me, wearing only my mother's necklace and her wedding rings.

"Bloody hell." I groaned, dropping my coat. I thought I'd seen sexy before, but this was the most intoxicating sight I'd ever laid eyes on. I just stood there admiring the curve of her hips, the swell of her breasts, and then her slim but delicious neck.

I felt my fangs lengthening and my mouth start to water when the thought of sinking them deep within her neck and thigh crossed through my mind. I could imagine the sweet, tangy taste of her blood on my tongue and remember the way her body had responded the first time I'd bitten her during sex. I wondered how she would react when the affects of the mating bite took hold.

Leo and Rochelle told me that we might black out the first time from the strength of the bond. They'd said that the feelings that came afterwards would be like nothing I'd ever imagined. I would feel everything she felt, hear every thought she had, and be able to send my pleasure to her and vice versa. Most vampires were scared of that kind of bond, the eternal one, but I was more than ready. I'd waited to long to find this, and I would never let it go. The Powers themselves would have to kill me before that happened. I didn't care what they said would happen afterwards. Once she was bound to me that was it. There was no going back.

I was over to her in just a few steps, crashing my lips to hers. Her statement had given me all the permission I needed.

I scooped her into my arms bridal style, laid her on the bed, and then covered her body with mine, never once breaking the kiss.

Her shaky fingers worked at the buttons on my shirt, almost ripping it off. "Need help love?" I teased. She smiled and playfully slapped my arm.

"Shut up! I'm a little nervous okay?" I sat up and pulled her into my lap, kissing her lips quickly.

"You don't need to be nervous love, we've done this plenty of times. There will only be two differences." She moved up and then back down in my lap, rubbing her clit against my hardened cock. I breathed in deeply, watching as her breasts bounced. My groin tightened more, if that was possible, from the feel of her.

"Which is what?" She asked before peeling my shirt off my body. I kissed her deeply then lay her back down on the bed, "I have to bite you here." I started, making a small circle on the middle of her thigh. "Then whenever its time, I'll command you to be mine, and you'll accept. After that, I'll give you the mating bite, then its over." She blushed a little but nodded. I got up and removed the rest of my clothes then joined her once more, kissing her soft, full lips.

I slid my hand up her thigh and smiled when she moaned loudly. I continued higher and teased her clit with my finger, slipping it inside her slick, wet passage. "You have no idea how beautiful you are love." I whispered, adding another finger. She moved her body in time with my thrusts, moaning my name softly. I smiled.

"Spike, please!" she groaned, biting my bottom lip. I chuckled then started kissing my way down her body. I took one of her breasts into my mouth, nipping and biting her soft nipple. Then I moved to the other one, paying it the same attention, never once stopping the attention on her warm, wet core.

I moved lower down her body, kissing and licking until I got to her clit. I slid my tongue along the length of her clit, hearing a surprise gasp and moan. I chuckled, and continued my assault on her clit. I could feel her getting closer and closer with each lick of my tongue and each thrust of my fingers. I wanted to continue pleasuring her until she came, but I felt like I was going to explode. It'd been too long since I'd felt her slick heat wrapped around my length, and I needed to feel her now.

"Is it going to hurt?" I heard her ask. I chuckled, "If you relax and just enjoy, it won't." I saw her nod, but could feel her still as tense as before.

I dipped my fingers deeper inside of her, finding the spot every man loved to feel. She moaned loudly and rode my hand. When I felt her body completely relax, I sunk my fangs deep in her thigh and heard her cry out in pleasure before she came all over my fingers. I pulled my fangs from her thigh and licked the wound, trying to stop the blood flow. It healed quickly.

"Yea, it didn't hurt at all." She said before laughing. I moved back up her body and crashed my lips to hers. She reached her hands in between our bodies and wrapped her hand around my length, squeezing it. I groaned loudly, loving the feel of her sweet hand.

"I'm ready for you." She whispered, moving it up and down her slick, wet folds. I looked into her eyes, seeing love and passion in their depths. I slid myself inside of her, loving the way she felt. It was weird how even though I'd been with other girls, Buffy was the only one who made me feel like I was home.

I groaned at the feel of her tight, hot clit surrounding me. I had never felt anything so wonderful in my life. None of the women I'd been with before could even compare to this.

"Buffy, oh god, you feel so good." I whispered, rocking my hips back and forth. She gasped as I picked up the pace, grinding into her harder. I could feel her orgasm start to surface, and I knew it was time. I kissed her neck, pinpointing the vein pumping the addictive blood through her body. I sucked on it, bringing her closer to the edge. "Your mine, Buffy Kensington, for the rest of our lives. Your mine forever and always. You will only be mine."

"Yours. Always and only yours." She moaned. Our eyes locked, and she smiled wickedly, "Your mine William Kensington, for the rest of our lives. Your mine forever and always. You will…Only…Be…Mine." I'd never heard of a woman saying it back to the male, commanding he be hers, but it was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen or heard and I'd be damned if I didn't agree.

"Yours. Always…and Only…Yours." I growled. I felt her orgasm, as well as mine, starting to take over, so I sunk my fangs deep into her neck and then felt her do the same. My vision went red as her screams of pleasure rang throughout the house, making me smile at the noises I could get out of her.

A wave of new feelings and thoughts hit me. I could suddenly feel everything she was feeling. I could hear everything she was thinking. Her pleasure intensified mine ten fold. I could feel every tingle, every shiver that she felt. It was incredible.

"Spike, look!" she whispered after she pulled her fangs from my neck. I did the same and looked up to see little white balls of lights surrounded us. I felt a sort of warmth surround me. Before I blacked out, all I could think of was the fact that she and I were finally mated and that I was the luckiest man alive.

…

…

…

…

…

"I'm so glad you sound proofed their room tonight Willow. I have a feeling I don't want to hear what's going on behind those closed doors." I smiled and laughed. Leave it up to Dawn to say something like that. Oz and I were downstairs watching a One Tree Hill marathon with her.

I felt a little lost for words at the moment especially after all that had happened the last two weeks. Oz and I only had sex that one time, but I couldn't get it out of my head, and now, marriage was on my mind too thanks to Buffy's wedding. What did all this mean for us? Was I even ready for there to be another us?

I looked over and saw Oz eying me curiously. I knew he wanted to know what I was thinking, but at the moment, I wasn't ready to play show and tell time with him.

Confused and needing some space, I got up and walked into the kitchen to grab some chocolate, popcorn, and strawberry Kool-Aid, which was our favorite show or movie marathon snack. I looked over and saw a picture of Tara and me on the fridge and felt my heart clench in response. The night she'd shown up outside the window still felt like a dream. I couldn't believe she'd seen Oz and I together in that way. I couldn't imagine the heartache she was feeling, especially if she'd been desperate enough to fall into Angelus' trap.

For the past few days, I'd been going over spell after spell to see if there was any help she could get, but nothing seemed adequate enough.

"Thinking about Tara I presume?"

I turned to find Giles standing in the doorway to the kitchen. I nodded simply and pulled the picture from the fridge. "We were happy at one point. I know its wrong what I've done, but I will fix it. I have to fix it." He came over and wrapped his arms around my body, comforting me as best as he could. I lay my head on his shoulder and let the few tears I had, fall.

"Willow, you can't fix things like this. Tara chose her path. She is a very strong minded Wicca, she could have said no and resisted." I wanted to argue his statement, tell him it was my fault because I'd chosen to be with Oz in a way I shouldn't have, but he was right. Tara had always been so strong willed and stubborn. She should have been able to resist his attempts easily. I couldn't blame myself for this. It would tear me apart.

"What am I going to do if she's there when we face Angelus and Drusilla? I don't want to go against her, but I know Buffy will count on me magic wise. I'm sure that's why Angelus has Tara too. She is very powerful."

He chuckled and leaned back against the counter. "You are too Willow. You may not see it but the rest of us do."

I knew I was powerful, but my power existed in the dark realm. If I used my power, I was afraid I'd loose control again, and I couldn't afford to do that now. I had to focus. There was too much at stake.

"Giles, if I use my full power then I'll go to that place again. If I loose control, I don't know what I'll do so I can't chance going that way again." He shook his head and took off his glasses to clean them in his usual way. I could see by his furrowed brow that he was trying to think of either something to say, or the way to say something the right way. It was hard to tell with him.

"Willow, you have control of your power now. If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. Plus, Oz and I will be here to help you stay focused. You have to believe in yourself."

I wanted to believe in myself, be reassured that I could handle going to that place again and know I wouldn't loose control, but I was scared. I didn't have faith in myself the way others did.

I could feel the dark power pulsating in my veins, begging for me to use it. The temptation of it was almost too much. I wanted to give in and feel the kind of strength it provided. It made me feel invincible and confident, like I could take on the world. I hated to say that I actually missed that feeling.

I heard someone clear his or her throat and looked up to see Oz standing in the doorway. "Could we talk?" He asked with a look of confusion in his gaze. I just nodded then gave Giles a hug before heading outside with him.

The round lamps were still lit from Buffy's wedding earlier and it gave the setting a romantic feeling. There was a slight chill in the air, signaling the change from summer to fall. I heard the wind rustle through the leaves of the trees and noticed how different the moon looked tonight. He walked a little deeper into the back yard, just reveling in the moonlight. I joined him, needing to breathe in some fresh air and let the calm aura of the night relax my body.

"You look beautiful tonight." I smiled then whispered a soft thank you. It was strange having him back. He'd been here for a few weeks and i was still not used to it, to looking at him every day and remembering the past troubles. He held out his hand, waiting for me to take it. I stood still for a moment, contemplating my next move. What was he going to do? What did he want to talk about?

I placed my hand in his and took a chance on this, on us. If i regretted it in the end, or got hurt, then it would happen. I couldn't let this chance pass me by, no matter what the future would bring.

"I love you Willow, and for the past two weeks, I have been thinking about that nonstop." I took a deep breath at the start of his conversation, unsure of what I should say or do. This was a whole new territory for us.

"I know that we have a lot to work on. You have to learn to love me again and trust me also, but I am willing to go through hell and back just to show you that you can do that. We are meant to be together Willow. No other girl can make me feel the way you do. You mean the world to me and to be honest, I wanted you to be the one walking down the aisle to me today. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you. Will you please give me another chance?"

In that one moment, my entire world changed. With only a few words, Oz made every feeling I ever had come back more strongly than I thought possible. My heart started to beat faster and my breaths were coming short. I didn't know what to say or do, I felt like that high school nerd again who was nervous and apprehensive around him.

Could I give him one more chance?

Should I trust him with my heart again?

"Oz, I…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Everyone! Glad yall like my story so far! Been crazyyy busyy this week with everything going on! My friend is coming home from Haiti next week && I definitely can't wait! I have missed him SO dern much! GaH! BuT…here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy! **

**~EdwardsBabyGirl2010~ **

**Chapter Fifteen: Going Too Far**

"Oz, I…"

"Willow! Something is up with Buffy and Spike! You really need to come and see this!" Dawn yelled, interrupting our conversation. I groaned loudly and balled my fists up, aggravated that our conversations always had things come in the way. This was something important! Didn't my life matter too?

"Can't it wait?" I ground out, not meaning to snap at her. She looked at me curiously, and then looked over at Oz. From the way her eyes widened, I could see her finally understand.

"I'm sorry, I want to say it can, but it can't." I sighed and nodded, getting angrier. This was not the time for Buffy and Spike to bring their drama in. Couldn't anyone else live their lives?

"We'll continue this later Oz." I started to head inside the house, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me close. His eyes met mine, and I could do nothing but get lost in those chocolate orbs.

"I love you Willow, and I'm going to wait for you." I smiled and laid my forehead against his, loving how comfortable I felt at the moment. I put my hands on either side of his face and pressed my lips to his, pleased at how fast he responded. I felt so safe and loved in his embrace, which was a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time. Whenever I was with him, all my troubles and fears disappeared. This was definitely something I had to get back too, but I would save that conversation for a later time unfortunately.

We broke apart and joined hands before heading inside. I wanted to groan loudly, needing to finish our conversation and get on with my life, one that would hopefully involve him.

"Dear lord! This is extraordinary! How did this happen?" I heard Giles say as we entered the house. Oz and I exchanged curious looks before heading into the living room to find Buffy and Spike holding out their left hands.

"What is that?" I asked, noticing Tribal designs tracing the inside of their hands and wrapping around the place where their wedding bands would have been. It was the strangest thing I'd seen in a while. How had it gotten there? What did it mean?

"We don't know! The last thing we remember is some white lights, and then waking up with this on our hands." Something didn't seem right with this.

"Did you two finish the mating ceremony?" I asked. They both nodded, and then blushed. I laughed softly, not asking any more questions.

"We blacked out afterwards. Like Spike said, all either of us can remember is some lights before we passed out. It was the weirdest thing. All these white balls of light just started surrounding us. It was as if everything had finally fallen into place." The look on Buffy's face was one I hadn't seen in a long time. She looked happy and content with her life, which I was more than thankful for. It was about time the Powers let her find some kind of peace. I only hoped that sometime soon I could find my own peace of heaven on earth. It sounded cheesy and lame, but it was something I had been praying for.

The next night, we spent hours around Buffy's dining room table with our noses deep within some of Giles' books. We were all trying to find out what the symbols might mean and how it would affect the outcome of the fight.

I had personally been researching the Orb of Cretus. The need to understand the process of what would happen was driving me crazy. I knew Tara had a part in it all and that it was connected to the ritual. I had to figure out what we were up against if we were going to stop it.

"Okay, this says that they have to draw a huge Pentagram sign over the Hellmouth and do some king of blood letting ritual to start it. It says only the blood of a pure hearted soul can open it up. Oh my god, Giles, they're going to use Tara!"

My powers flared as my anger rose to a higher state than normal. I felt my body shift and knew my eyes had gone to their blackened state. This had been Angel's plan all along. While he and Drusilla distracted us, Tara would start the incantation and open up the portal the Orb would create, then we would be screwed since there was no way to close it.

I had to do something.

"Calm down Red. We'll figure out something!" Spike whispered as he laid a hand on my shoulder in comfort. I felt like breaking down Angel's door and destroying everything in sight. This was different than Acaltha. A sacrifice was needed to open the Orb's portal whereas a sacrifice was needed to close Acaltha.

"Will, he's right. We'll do something to figure this situation out okay? Just give it some time. We have another week until their ritual can be performed anyway. Besides, Spike and I kind of have a secret weapon that we think explains the designs on our hands." I, along with everyone else, looked up at them, feeling a little lost. What did they have up their sleeves that we didn't know about?

"Like what?" I asked, feeling anxious and a little aggravated that they hadn't spoken up yet.

"Leo and Rochelle brought some interesting friends to meet us the night of our rehearsal dinner. Their names were George and Annabelle. Annabelle is a turned slayer like myself. She had some interesting news to give us."

As I listened to Buffy explain the rest of their plans, I became just a little bit more confident in our abilities. Apparently, George and Annabelle had been up against someone who had used the Orb before. They'd used a sacred, old power that only came around once every now and then by a vampire and his mate who had to be a slayer and vampire herself. With their hands joined, they'd said an incantation, which produced a light that had shot into the portal and somehow closed it.

"Did you get the incantation used just in case it opened before we are able to stop it?" Buffy nodded at my question, then went on to explain how we were going to stop them.

Clem and Anya had heard from a few of their demon friends that Angelus and Drusilla were getting an army together to come against us, so we were having to figure out some kind of plan. Of course, I was going to do the magical part of it. As much as I wanted to say that I needed to focus on making sure Tara wasn't sacrificed, I couldn't. Right now, there were other things I had to focus on. Tara would have to come after that.

"So Wills, you can do your mojo to handle the vampires of the group, and once you are done with that, make sure you go after Tara immediately. Oz and Danny will be handle the first wave of demons. If they seem to get into trouble, the rest of you will definitely be needed. Spike and I will handle Angelus and Drusilla. We'll make our way through to get the Orb, which will hopefully not open. Is this clear? I want you all to do some training over the next week. We need to be prepared for all case scenarios." We all agreed. This was going to be a little harder than we thought.

…

…

…

"Do you think Red is gonna be able to keep it together until the fight? She was about to bloody loose it earlier." My mate looked nervous, like she was unsure of whether or not her friend could do what we needed her to do. I felt the same though. Willow was running on a short fuse as it was with everything else going on. Finding out that Tara was their target was pushing her over the edge.

She felt guilty about being with Oz because she still cared about Tara and the thought that Glenda might die in the process was tearing her apart from the inside out. I was worried that she might go into a catatonic state like Buffy once had before. The stress was wearing her down. Truth was, we were all feeling the loss. It may not be as bad as it was for her, but it was uncomfortable enough to put us all on edge.

Buffy laid her head on my shoulder as we rocked back and forth in the swing on her front porch. The cool, crisp night air smelled different tonight. It was quiet, more so than usual. There was a sense of danger and trouble. I could feel the wind shift and the cool air turn colder. There was something going down tonight, and unfortunately, Buffy and I were gonna have to check it out.

"Can we just stay here and enjoy being together? I know it's your civic duty to go check everything out, but, we might need to stay and plan out our next move." She giggled softly and snuggled deeper into my awaiting arms. It felt good to have her so close without worrying when she would run away.

"We will stay here tonight. I'm not in the mood to play with the demons or vampires tonight. Besides, I'm sure Angel is behind it all." I nodded my head in agreement. I knew it was a selfish action on our parts, but I didn't want to get into something we weren't ready for. We didn't have a clue what Angelus and Drusilla were up to or what kind of tricks they had up their sleeves, and right now, we couldn't chance it.

"Spike, look!" Buffy whispered. I followed her line of sight and noticed an orange glow surrounding the city. Sirens of all kinds started going off in that direction and the distant sounds of screaming could be heard. She whispered my name, and I knew we had to investigate.

"Buffy, Spike…"

"We're on it Giles. Tell Willow, Oz, and Danny to come on. We might need the backup." He nodded then stepped back inside.

"Bloody hell, can we not have a peaceful wedding night? I know there is a lot going on, but I wanted us to at least have a few hours without drama."

She giggled and kissed the tip of my nose. I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes as I laid my forehead against hers…

_If only we could leave all this behind, we would finally have our future._ I looked up and noticed that she had her eyes closed also. I had just heard the thoughts that were going through her mind. The bond's effects were starting to kick in finally. I just smiled and imagined a world where we had no troubles, where life was normal. It seemed farfetched, yes, but it was a wish I could only hope for.

"You guys ready?" Oz asked, pulling me from my sweet daydreams. We both nodded then hopped into the mustang.

Everyone was silent as we headed downtown and into the fight. People were standing outside on their porches and in their yards, trying to survey the damage and figure out what was going on. Some people were running down the street, trying to get away from the chaos.

"Oh, my, god…" Buffy gasped as we finally came upon the site. Giles' shop, along with six other stores and the local Baptist church, were lit up like one big bonfire.

"Please! Someone help! There are children still in the church!" I heard a woman yell as we stepped out of the car. Buffy and I looked to each other, and then sprinted towards the church. Two policemen tried to stop us from entering the area, but we plowed past them with Willow, Danny, and Oz quick on our heels.

"Oz take Danny towards the right side of the church to see if you can find them. Willow, Spike, and I will take the back building where they hold Sunday school. Yell if you find them. Do not hesitate to help them. We have to get them out!" Buffy said. I could feel her desperation and see the tears threatening to fall. I couldn't believe I'd almost convinced her not to show up. I knew Dru and the poofter were evil, but this was beyond anything I'd ever imagined.

The back building had a few flames dancing around it, but it wasn't as bad as the sanctuary building itself. We heard children screaming from the right corner of the building, which hadn't been affected yet.

"Willow, use some of your mojo and see if you can get rid of the flames. Buffy and I are going inside to help the kids." She nodded and started chanting a spell.

…

…

As Danny and I raced to our side of the church campus, I felt fear grip my heart knowing those children were stuck inside. I tried to listen for their cries for help but I could hardly hear anything over the loud roar of the fire as it lit up the night sky.

_Man we'll never be able to get in and out of the church without being lit up! How the hell are we supposed to get in there?_ I heard Danny say through our telepathic connection. It was still strange that I could hear my friend's thoughts in my mind. Over the past few years, while learning everything about controlling my wolf side and my heritage, Danny and his friend Katore showed me how to communicate while in wolf form. It turned out to be a harder lesson than I originally thought, but thankfully it hadn't taken to long to learn. Now it was as if we were just simply talking.

_I'm not sure, but I think we have other things to worry about. We have company. _I answered, motioning silently to the pack of eight vampires standing in our way. They were posed and waiting for the fight. Something told me this hadn't been a mistake. Someone or something had planned this because these vampires were waiting solely on some people from our group. They knew we'd come.

_Damnit, do they ever give up? You take the left, I'll take the right._ I nodded and raced faster before jumping on the biggest vampire in the group. It was a guy I recognized from high school that I would definitely enjoy taking care of.

He cried out loudly before ripped his neck open with my teeth before he burst into dust. I felt two of his friends sink their teeth into the flesh on my back, I howled loudly and fell backwards, landing on top of them, causing them to let go. I turned around and ripped one of their heads off, then turned to see the other run off. I looked over and saw Danny having trouble with four of the other vampires. He'd dusted one, now it was time to help him with the others.

He howled and fell to the ground as they all jumped on him at once. I pounced and took two out.

_Thanks man, I needed that. Remind me later that I owe you one._ I nodded before turning my attention back to the two vampires.

"Come on man, we've done our job! We don't have to die like the others. The church is completely up in flames, there is no way the kids are out now. Especially since the witch is distracting her lover, the vampire, and his mate. Let's go." I heard one of them say.

Recognition dawned on me, and I growled, not wasting any time. I pounced on the one who'd spoken and ripped his heart out before he turned to dust. The other ran into the woods, but I went after him, hot on his heels. There was no way that I would let him go, not after all of this. They had planned this out perfectly.

I jumped high into the air and landed on the vampires back as I knocked him to the ground. I sunk my teeth into his neck, slowly taking his life. He screamed and begged for mercy, but I wouldn't have it. He would not live to see whether or not this plan succeded.

_It's done on my end Oz. I took care of them._ I heard Danny say. My vampire also turned to dust, and I smiled in wicked fascination.

_Mine is done too. We have to find Willow and the others. They set a trap for them too. _I watched him nod in response as I walked back up to the scene. I felt my heart clench in pain when I thought about Tara attacking Willow. She was already dealing with the guilt of what had happened. I wasn't sure whether or not she would be strong enough to kill her if it came down to it.

_Oz, she's okay. Stop worrying so much because you're giving me a headache. _I nodded, but didn't comply. She was my world, nothing was more important than her now. Angelus, Drusilla, and that bitch Tara better pray to God for help if anything happened to the love of my life.

…

…

Buffy and I burst in through a side entrance and noticed two sets of stairs, one going up and then one going down.

"The sounds are coming from downstairs." She nodded and followed me down the steps. Smoke was engulfing the hallway, and at the far end of the hallway, I saw two older women passed out on the floor with around ten to twelve kids huddled around them.

"I want my mommy!" I heard a little girl cry out. My anger flared viciously and I sprinted down the hallway to grab her up. If it were the last thing I did, Angelus and Drusilla would pay for this. How dare they hurt these kids! They were innocent in this fight!

"Spike, the teachers don't have a pulse. Look at their necks." I looked down and noticed their necks had been ripped apart. I growled to myself, being careful not to scare the kids even more. This was the target. They had done this on purpose.

…

…

"Willow, use some of your mojo and see if you can get rid of the flames. Buffy and I are going inside to help the kids." I nodded and started chanting a spell Tara had taught me a couple of months beforehand. It was a spell that helped me control the flow of the wind. I could shape it and do whatever I wished with it once I felt the power enter my hands.

The night air felt different tonight. It flowed with an evil, dark aura that seemed to control it. I took a deep breath in, and slowly let it out before tapping into my inner powers that I was still somewhat afraid of.

I felt the wind shift and my hands start to tingle from the chill of the night air as it shaped itself around my hands. The sound of a tree branch breaking caught my attention and made me loose focus.

I turned and looked into the darkness of the woods, but didn't see anything. Shaking it off, I focused once more on the task at hand, feeling to power and the wind come to me again. I pushed some of the wind towards the flames that were burning deeper into the building where my friends were. The flames died down just a little, but then picked back up. The action confused me. It should be going out, not burning hotter.

The sound of a tree branch breaking hit my ears again, and this time I didn't pass it away. Closing my eyes, I felt deeper into the night and picked up the aura I'd been fearing to see again anytime soon.

"Tara." I whispered, calling out to the person I knew stood beyond the trees.

Suddenly, a blinding pain hit my head and I saw stars. I fell to the ground and clutched my head. A wave of dizziness hit me. I rolled over on my back to see her standing over my body.

"Have fun watching them die you traitorous, lying whore. Oh, and just in case I didn't say it before, it's over and you are going down." I groaned loudly, still not being able to move, as I watched her smile wickedly and walk away. That woman was not the Tara I'd known.

I sat up, feeling another wave of dizziness, along with nausea hit, but I had to fight through it. I had to get to Buffy and Spike. I could hear her voice in the distance calling for me.

Next time we knew, she wouldn't get away so easily.

…

…

Just then, an explosion was heard and the hallway that we'd come from burst into flames. All of the children started screaming and latching onto us, begging for help. I looked at all of their innocent faces, seeing how scared and helpless they felt. I knew their expressions mirrored mine.

_What are we supposed to do now?_ I heard Buffy whisper into my mind. I turned, wide-eyed to face her, hating the sound of her scared voice in my head.

With a fierce determination set, I looked around, trying to figure a way out. There had to be a few windows in some of the classrooms. I knew this part of the building couldn't be underground.

I motioned for Buffy to help me get all the kids into the nearest classroom, which thankfully had two windows next to each other. It wasn't too high up, so all we had to do was break it out.

A big, wooden chair flew past my head and broke through the two stained glass windows. I grinned whenever I noticed my angry, amber-eyed childe standing a few feet behind me. She still amazed me to this day. I loved the ferocity and passion she held. She wasn't weak and stupid like most girls were. It was once characteristic I would never get tired of.

"I was just thinking the same thing. Now love, you go up and out first so that you can help the kids get out. It's getting a little too hot and smoky down here." She nodded, and then climbed up and out.

I heard her yell for Willow then Oz before taking the first little blonde haired, blue eyed girl out of my hands. "Stay here with me sweetie, it won't be much longer okay?" the little angel nodded then sat down on the ground a few feet away. I handed her kid after kid, hoping Willow, Oz, or Danny would come along, but unfortunately, no one did. I wondered wildly where they were and what the hell was taking them so long.

"Oh no! Its coming!" I heard a little boy scream. I turned around to see the flames dancing around the doorframe. I started to panic then, and grabbed two kids at once, practically throwing them at Buffy.

"Hurry mister! It's coming!" I heard another one say. I nodded and grabbed him and handed him to Buffy.

I heard Buffy say thank god and looked to see Willow standing beside her with blood streaming down the side of her face. I would ask questions later, right now I was too busy.

"Two more Buffy! C'mon kids!" The brown-eyed twin girl and boy jumped into my arms and I hefted them up into Buffy's awaiting arms before I too climbed safely out of the window.

"Run!" I heard Buffy yell and did as commanded.

Another explosion rang out sending glass, brick, and wood flying in our direction. We all hit the deck, covering as many kids as we could with our bodies. I felt the painful sting of the glass cut into my back, and prayed that none of the kids had gotten hurt. We had come just in time.

"Are you alright?" I heard Buffy ask as she and Willow helped the kids up, trying to calm them in the process. I nodded, noticing policemen and firemen coming over to where we were.

"How did you know where they were? Another gentlemen told us they were in the main church building a few minutes before you arrived. We thought that we were too late." I chuckled and brushed the glass and dirt off of my jacket and pants.

"Was he with a tall, dark headed woman?" Buffy asked. The man nodded in response.

"Well you are the idiot then because they are the ones that started this whole thing! Now hurry up and get these kids to safety! We are going to try and find them." He nodded and led the children safely to their awaiting parents.

"What happened to you?" I asked, pointing towards the bleeding cut on Willows head. She chuckled and shook her head, "Tara. She was hiding behind the building apparently. She came out of nowhere and knocked me in the face with a tree branch. Just to let you know, I'm done being nice to her. That bitch is going down! She can't be the same Tara I know if she would let innocent children die!" I felt sorry for the witch as I watched her eyes turn black as coal. This had just gotten as personal for her as it was for Buffy and I.

"Sorry Red, I wish you didn't have to deal with this." She nodded and accepted the hug I gave her. It was strange that only a few years ago, I wanted to turn her. Now those thoughts were far from my mind. I couldn't imagine doing that to her.

"Hey guys! Willow? What the hell happened?" Oz growled, coming over to check out her wound, which was still bleeding profusely. "We need to get her home." I suggested. They both nodded and headed towards the car. He and Danny were both limping and their clothes were shredded. I growled, hating that Buffy and I couldn't get our hands on the two people who feared us the most. They kept attacking other people along with our friends, but never came after us.

"Where were you two at? I can't count how many times I called out for you!" Buffy fussed. I could feel her hatred and anger radiating off of her like a bright shining beacon. I closed my eyes and sent soothing feelings towards her, hoping to calm her down.

Thankfully, it worked.

"We got distracted by a group of vampires who were apparently waiting for us. We're lucky it was us and not yall who came that way. The kids would have ended up dying in the process. Do you think they planned this?" Danny asked. Buffy and I just looked at each other, not wanting to acknowledge that they were this horrible.

Unfortunately, we were wrong.

"Yea, they did. The kids two teachers had their necks ripped out, and I'm guessing Drusilla and Angelus did it themselves." I sighed as I listened to Buffy's explanation. They were in deeper this time playing a whole different kind of game with us. I wasn't sure why, but I did know that they wouldn't get away with this kind of bullshit.

Once we were all safe and back home, Buffy and I headed upstairs to finally get some sleep for the night. I could tell she was about to crash. The thing was, I wanted her.

After seeing that scene tonight, sleep was the last thing on my mind. Buffy and I faced death situations almost every day, but tonight just felt different. I could still feel the panic and anxiety racing through her veins. She was still high off the adrenaline pumping in her blood, and I felt the same. The picture of the flames dancing dangerously close to my body was still fresh in my mind. I could still feel the panic and fear that I wouldn't get out in time.

"Buffy, I love you." She turned at the sound of my voice. I knew it sounded weak at the moment, but I couldn't contain the three words that were always on the tip of my tongue. I smelled the salty scent of tears before they rolled from her glassy green eyes slowly down her cheeks. I tried to reach into her mind, but there was a barrier there for some reason, like she was trying to hide what she was thinking and feeling. Her blood started racing faster through her body, and I wanted so badly to know what was making her feel that way.

"I love you too William." She said before launching herself into my arms and crashing her lips to mine. I slid my hands down her sides and wrapped them around her thighs so that I could lift her legs up and around my waist.

I changed my mind in one instant though. Instead of taking her rough and quick, I decided to do something sweet and romantic. The passion was here now, and for some reason, I knew it wouldn't die down any time soon. I set her back down and broke away from the kiss. The confused look in her eyes made me smile. She wanted me just as bad as I wanted her.

"Go visit with your lil sis and give me ten minutes. I've got a surprise for you." She smiled and kissed me softly before heading into Dawn's room across the hall.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the tub. I'd had some rose petals and bubble bath set out for tonight before everything happened. I quickly set it up and then ran downstairs to grab some chocolate and strawberries, which were her favorite two things. Next, I lit five vanilla scented candles along the bathroom counter, giving the bathroom a more relaxed feeling.

I heard the door open and shut, then lock, and I smiled, knowing my love had come back.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Buffy standing in the center of the room, naked and waiting. I loved how fast she could get out of her clothes.

She walked over to where I was and kissed my lips, softly tracing her tongue along the bottom lip. I put my hands on the sides of her face and dipped my tongue into her awaiting mouth, loving the way she tasted of nothing but sweet things. She moaned into my mouth and I could only think that it was the sexiest sound I'd her besides the times she screamed my name out in pleasure.

She quickly undressed me, then we both got into the tub where she sat leisurely in between my legs.

"Thank you for this. Granted, the other option would have been nice too, but I definitely think this is ten times better. I love you baby!" I grinned widely as my cock stirred to life. I tried to hold it back, but the sight of her naked body and the sound of those three words coming from her mouth were too much to handle.

Unfortunately, the memory of what the gypsy had said came back full force and made me cringe. It killed any thought of romance that I'd once had. Once Buffy got the opportunity to be human again and do as she pleased, she would run. It would break my heart in a way that no one had before, and to be honest, I wasn't sure if I would ever make it through.

"What's wrong?" she asked, turning to meet my hardened gaze. I cleared my throat knowing that I couldn't really speak. There were no words to describe how I felt. My undead heart felt…broken.

I got up quickly, saying I wasn't feeling too good and ran as fast as I could out of the bathroom. I heard her get up and wrap a towel around herself. I wanted to apologize for completely ruining the night, but instead, I put on some clothes and bolted out the door and down the steps. Willow and Oz eyed me curiously as I headed for the door to the basement, "If Buffy comes down, make sure she doesn't come in here. I need some space for my own personal reasons. Don't ask because I won't explain." They nodded and went back to their conversation, whatever it was about.

I heard our bedroom door open and I quickly went down to the basement before Buffy found me. I put on some boxing gloves and went to pounding the big, hefty bag we'd put up. I felt my control slipping with each hit. The things I'd done in my past were wrong, but for the last few years, I'd tried to make up for it all. The good I'd done was incredulous. Not many vampires without souls could say that they had done the same thing I did. I couldn't understand why the Powers that Be didn't see the same thing. I was a hero now and I was risking my life again to save their world. Why couldn't they cut me some slack and let me live the rest of my life with the woman I loved? She was everything to me. Damn them for planning on taking her away! Damn them for not letting me be happy!

After this, I was done. I wouldn't fight for their stupid cause anymore. It wasn't worth going through this if there would be nothing to gain in the end. Call me selfish, but I think I deserved just one good thing happen in my life.

"Why the hell did you leave?" I heard Buffy fuss. I groaned loudly, not wanting to deal with the crap right now. No matter what, I couldn't tell her what was going on. She would just get too excited about it and want to leave sooner.

"I thought I told them not to say a damn word. I guess their loyalties only lie towards you."

"Oh shut up! I could feel your tension all the way upstairs. I knew exactly where you were mate. You can't hide from me, even if you have a barrier holding your thoughts from me. Now tell me what the hell is going on with you."

I sat down on the floor, feeling lost and scared. I wanted to hide from her, but I couldn't. The love that was deep within my heart and soul for this beautiful creature was too much to hide. I looked up into those beautiful green eyes and felt my whole world shatter in that one moment. What was I going to do without her? How would I live life if she wasn't there? How in the hell would I be able to let her go and have the life she needed whenever I wanted nothing more than to be the man she deserved?

"I love you. That is the problem. I don't want you to change the way you feel about me once the prophecy is done and over with. I can't imagine my life without you in it."

She sighed and came down to sit Indian style in front of me. "That isn't going to happen Spike. I love you and want to be with you. Spike, you know better than anyone that I don't say things like this unless I mean them." She was right, words like these were few and far between when it came from her mouth. They were real when coming from her.

"After the prophecy is over, I want to leave Sunnydale and go somewhere far away, just the two of us. I think it's time I take my life into my own hands." I nodded then pulled her into my lap. I crushed my lips to hers, needing that reassurance. Life with Buffy was good…for now.

I just hoped when the time came…

She chose me…


	17. Chapter 17

_**Heyy Everyyone! Hope yall liked the last chapter! PLEASE keep reading kk? &&& make sure to leave ~*LOTS && LOTS*~ of reviews! It makes me sad that yall haven't reviewed lately! BuT…Hope you enjoy this chap! I did lots of research to make sure I got parts of this chap just right! Lemme know whatcha think!**_

_**~Much Love~**_

_**EdwardsBabyGirl2010***_

_**Chapter Sixteen: It Begins…**_

For the past week, we'd been training every day for hours upon hours trying to make sure that we were ready for whatever Angelus and Drusilla would throw at us.

Leo, Rochelle, George and Annabelle had come by to bestow some wisdom specifically on Spike and myself. Thankfully, they were staying for the fight and wanted to help as much as possible. Their experience would prove to be useful.

While the group trained with Giles during the daytime, doing one on one sparring, we trained with them in the basement. George and Annabelle focused on making sure Spike and I knew how to use the secret power that was used to close the portal. It was dangerous, and if not controlled, deadly for not only us, but also those around us. Unfortunately, Spike and I hadn't done to well at the beginning. For some reason, we just couldn't get the rhythm right…

**Flashback…**

"_No! That's not right! Your minds have to connect as well as your body, hearts, and souls. The two of you have to become one in every way. There must be complete trust."_

_I did trust Spike, somewhat. It just wasn't easy trusting him with everything. It was unfortunate that my daddy issues still affected the way I handled relationships. As hard as I tried, I couldn't seem to let it go._

"_Get the witch down here. If neither of you is willing to give in and tell us what the hell is going on then I will take care of it myself!" I wanted to growl at George and his insistent bitching. This wasn't going to help Spike and I get any closer to perfecting this. _

"_What is it George?" I heard Willow ask as she descended the basement stairs. She wore blue jean shorts, a tank top, and tennis shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was drenched in sweat, signs that she was still training. I wanted to tell her to go and get some sleep but knew it would do no good. _

_"I want you to watch their auras when they try to harness the power again. They aren't connecting with one another because the trust and dependency is not there. I can't physically see it, but I can feel it." She nodded and took a deep breath before closing her eyes. When she re-opened them, they were black as night. I still felt a little fearful of her in that state but knew it was the source and place of her real power._

"_Again!" he yelled. Spike and I nodded as we took our places in front of the other. With our left hands joined, we said the incantation and focused all of our energy on it. A white light started to form in between our hands. I closed my eyes and focused harder, putting all_ _my willpower into it. The light grew and formed a ball around our hands, but quickly diminished before anything could happen. I cursed loudly and let go, feeling aggravated because nothing was happening. All this work and no results. If we didn't master this, in the end, we would fail if it came down to it._

"_Buffy. You are focusing with your head, not your heart. This isn't about focusing your slayer abilities, powers, and your strength. This ancient power comes from the connection of love between you and Spike." I growled and turned to face her. My vampire visage was up front and center for the argument. I was tired of always having to fix myself. Why were they just picking on what I was doing? _

"_What? I'm the only one here? Spike is not to blame for anything?" Her solemn look turned angry and she walked over to where I stood, coming within inches of my body. _

"_No. He isn't. You are the only one pigheaded enough to mess this up. Get your head out of your ass and fix this! I don't have time to mess with you right now. You're my best friend Buffy and I love you, but this is where you need to let things go and give into how you feel." She started. I felt my anger grow, and even though I wanted to smash my fist in her face, I needed to listen._

"_Everything else is connected except your heart. Stop holding back. Love Spike…fully. Let your daddy issues that we all hate, go." My face shifted back to my human visage and all the anger left my body. Willow was never this angry with me so unfortunately it had to be my fault, even if I hated to admit it._

_I met his angry gaze and sighed, feeling like a complete bitch. "Spike, I'm sorry. She's right; it's my daddy issues. It's just hard for me to trust someone completely." _

_His angry gaze wavered and turned soft, "It's okay love, I understand, but you have to trust me. I love you and nothing is going to happen. Trust me, believe me, okay? We won't be able to do this if you don't." I nodded and looked over to Willow who was standing beside George and Annabelle again._

"_Let's try it again." They all nodded and stood back. Spike and I put our left hands together once more and started reciting the words. When it was done, I met Spike's eyes and remembered the way he kissed me, held me, made love to me. _

_I pictured the day of our wedding and how happy he had been when he spotted me walking down the aisle. I recalled the nights he sat beside my bed when I was sick and dying, and how we talked. My heart swelled and I felt tears sting my eyes at the memories that flowed through my mind. He loved me, truly loved me, and I'd been so blind for so long. _

"_Love, look!" he whispered, motioning to our hands. I looked down and noticed the white ball of light growing brighter and brighter. Our eyes met once more, and I let the memory of the first time I knew I was in love with him run through my mind. The day he took me to the beach and spent that time had meant everything. _

_A hot, blinding white light shot out of our hands and towards the sky, putting a hole in my roof the size of a beach ball. _

_When we pulled apart, the knowledge that we had mastered it made me feel more powerful than I ever had before. Finally, things were looking up for us._

**_End Flashback…_**

That was a good night. I felt everything then. The love, pain, and pleasure of a marriage, of a real relationship. It was much better now between Spike and I, much better than I could've ever imagined.

"You have to be faster love. Drusilla has been doing this for hundreds of years. She will have one up on you before you can blink."

I growled and came at him faster than I ever had before. I wanted to be angry with my mate, but considering that he was looking out for me, I let it slide. I hated to think that she would have the ability to take me away from the world I loved so much; the world that held my friends, family, and him.

Spike and I had gotten so much closer than we were before, and I was beginning to feel that a life without him would have no meaning whatsoever. When he wasn't around, I felt empty, like something was missing. It was strange to feel this way about a man I hated for so long. I couldn't help but love him though. He was addictive. His laughter, those deep cerulean eyes, and that smile were going to be the death of me.

The big fight was two days away and we still had a lot of work to do. With the full moon drawing closer with each minute that passed by, the stress of the uncertainties was putting everyone was on edge. The mood in the house was solemn. Everyone stayed quiet and kept to themselves, trying to prepare for the fight. We were all a little unsure of what was going to happen.

Drusilla and Angelus had planned this whole thing perfectly. They kept us busy and on edge enough to know that our group wouldn't have much time to spy on them and figure out their plans. All we knew was a time and place that it would start. We had no idea what we were up against or what the hell would go down. All we could do was hope for the best.

"That's right baby, give me that fire I love so much," he said, grinning wickedly.

The memory of the conversation we'd had the weekend before in the basement ran through my mind. The look in his eyes whenever he'd told me of his fears still shook me to the core. I'd never seen such love and raw passion in the eyes of a man before tangled in with fear. It sent chills down my spine to think of the possibility of loosing him in the fight and not being able to fully express how I felt.

I stopped and backed off, not wanting to focus on this any longer. We had two days until we left to go and fight, and sparring with my lover was the last thing on my mind. We had plenty of training time left.

"Buffy? What's wrong?" He asked. I smiled wickedly and pulled my shirt over my head before jumping into his arms and crushing my lips to his. I would take this time to show him exactly how much I loved him and that no matter what happened, I always would.

…

…

…

Willow breathed heavily as she dodged a hit from Giles. "Is that all you got?" she asked, smiling wickedly before dropping down and sweeping her leg out to connect with the back of Giles' knees. He fell flat on his back. Oz and Danny laughed at the sight they made. Giles, who wore black sweatpants and a grey t-shirt, lay on the floor taking time to recuperate from the fall. "That was much better." He said breathlessly.

Willow, who wore some short shorts and a black spaghetti strapped shirt, nodded and extended her hand to help her sparring partner up. "Well, I did learn from the best! Want to go again?" she asked, feeling high from the adrenaline pumping wildly through her veins. He shook his head and sat down in a nearby chair.

"I'll go!" Willow turned to see George standing on the front porch steps. She smiled and nodded before motioning for him to join her. She took a moment to look around and notice that nighttime had finally fallen. The wind picked up and the air cooled down as the sun disappeared into the horizon.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded as she watched him spread his feet apart and crouch down in a fighting stance. She followed suit and waited for him to make the first move. One thing Buffy had always taught her was never to go into a fight blazing fire. It seemed better to let the opponent come to you. Gave you more of an advantage.

George clenched his fists tightly before disappearing and reappearing in front of her and landing a swift hit to her face. Not feeling dazed, Willow turned and brought her foot up to connect with the left side of his face. He staggered on the uneven ground and looked up to meet her satisfied gaze.

"This isn't going to be as easy as I thought."

She put on her wicked trademark smirk and got back into her fighting stance.

"No. It won't. I may look weak, but I've been through more than you know." He nodded, straightened back up, then charged her again.

This time, he ran towards her. He swung. She ducked. He kicked. She twisted. She swung back and connected. He hit the ground with a roar of pain.

She smiled with a sick fascination, feeling more powerful than ever. No longer was she the dorky kid from high school. She felt stronger in every sense.

George stood up, brushed the dirt of his clothes then moved swiftly behind her. His fist connected with the back of her head and sent her flying to the ground before she could think twice.

"How the hell did you move so fast?" she ground out, rubbing the knot that was sure to form. He put on the trademark cocky smirk and shrugged.

"Chop it up to experience. I'm a little younger than Spike so I've had decades of it."

She growled and lunged towards him with her fist raised high. He expected a punch, but she jumped up the last minute and rammed her feet into his chest. The sound of a rib cracking hit his ears before they both fell to the ground. She moved swiftly and straddled his waist, aiming the stake at his heart.

"Experience my ass. One false move can make or break a fight in my opinion."

He nodded, then groaned at the pain exploding in his chest. He knew she'd definitely cracked a rib.

…

…

"Is everyone ready?" I asked, seeing everyone, save a seething Dawn, armed with weapons. The thought of the upcoming fight was making the demon inside purr with satisfaction.

"Everyone is but me. It's not fair that I have to stay home! I could help Buffy! Spike has been teaching me things and training me. Please let me go?" I glared in my mate's direction, seeing him smile in response.

"Ducks, the nibblet needed to be prepared for anything. She's eighteen now and well equipped to fight on her own. She's really good!" I groaned, but looked into my sister's eyes, seeing the mature grown adult I'd feared for a while. It was hard to view Dawn as an adult considering she'd always been my little sister. It was time that changed.

"Okay, grab an axe or something big and dangerous. I don't want anything or anyone touching you, got it? You stay with Willow. She can use her mojo to protect you." She nodded in response and grabbed an axe I'd used a few months earlier on some demons. It looked so big cradled in her small hands, but I felt proud that she was taking this so well. She was really becoming a woman, a strong and powerful woman.

We stepped outside, and the unusual quiet of the night signaled that something was definitely going to happen. Nights like this were few and far between, and usually ones I wanted to avoid. I looked in the direction of where the hellmouth sat underneath the high school and noticed an eerie green glow. The skin on my arms rose with goose bumps, and my body tingled in its usual way whenever a demon or vampire was close. My slayer radar was growing frantic and signaling things all around the area as we drew closer.

"Wait, I smell something." Oz said, turning around. I followed suit and saw three werewolves walking over to the group. They were bigger than any werewolf, save Oz and Danny that I'd seen. Two of the wolves were a dark brown color, where the other, bigger one was black as the night.

"What in the world?" I whispered before hearing Danny speak up. "It's Ronnie, Cadence, and Kotare!" He ran over to welcome them, shortly joined by Oz. I wanted to let them have their time to meet and greet to catch up but we were wasting precious time.

"Oz, we need to keep moving. You'll have time to chat later. Just make sure they take the front line with you and Danny. Fill them in on the plan on the way." He nodded in response before we kept walking.

Spike's hand found mine and we laced our fingers together. It was a small action, but it brought with it a comfort I desperately needed and welcomed. In my mind, I kept going over the battle strategy Spike and I had devised together the night before. While he handled Angelus, I would take on Drusilla and stop at nothing to make sure neither of them left that battlefield. We only hoped that our friends could handle the other part of the fight.

Willow and Tara would go hand to hand, which I knew she wasn't happy about, but there was no one else to do it. The rest of the group would fight with the demons and vampires that Angelus and Drusilla collected.

I looked to my left to notice Willow clenching her fists. I worried that she couldn't do what needed to be done when it came to taking down Tara. She'd become a threat, which was unfortunate, yes, but something we had to deal with. "Are you okay to take on Tara tonight?" I asked, keeping my voice low to where only she and Spike would hear me. The rest of the group, though solemn, was keeping up the conversation, trying to stay positive. She unclenched her fists then turned to look at me. Her eyes were that charcoal black color I hated to see.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She started. I nodded as she took another deep breath in, and then let it out, "I know it's going to be hard considering how I've felt about her for the past year, but there are other more important things going on Plus, I can't let her get away with what she's trying to do. Spell or not, this ends tonight." I felt my adrenaline kick into gear at her words. I wanted to take her place so that she wouldn't have to fight with her lover, but my situation wasn't much better either. Spike and I were going to kill each other's ex-lovers. That in itself would be a difficult thing.

"I'm sorry you have to do this tonight. I wish we could have saved her." She nodded in response and wiped one lone tear from her cheek before holding her head high once more. I respected Willow for her courage because deep down, this was ripping her apart.

"Buffy, we need to split up here. The high school is only a block away. We have to come at them in different directions." I nodded then motioned for everyone to gather around.

"They probably think we will all come at them together, but I think it'll be a surprise if we split up into two groups." Spike continued. The feelings I felt at the moment were so strange.

My adrenaline rush felt higher than it ever had. If I were still human, my heart would have been pumping wildly in my chest. I felt more than ready for this fight. It was time to get things done and over with for good.

"Willow, you and Dawn will come with us to where Tara is. Something tells me that Tara is where the green light is. Angelus and Drusilla will be protecting her to make sure the sacrifice is done correctly. The rest of you will go with Oz, Danny and their friends. Let them take the front line and get rid of the demons. You are strong enough to handle the vampires, but I'm not so sure about the demons."

"I'm going with Willow. They might have a few demons or vampires protecting her too just because of you and Buffy. They want to be prepared." Oz said, interrupting Spike's plans. I wanted to tell him to just listen and do what was necessary, but the fact that he loved Willow made me rethink my words, plus, his reasons were sound. I thought Spike was about to object, but he just nodded. The action surprised me.

"Okay, then you make sure things go smoothly there while Buffy and I take down Angelus and Drusilla." He nodded in response then took Willow's hand in his.

"Everyone, please stay safe. Danny, once you can, get to where the green light is." He nodded and took his group with him. I said goodbye to my watcher, Xander and Anya along with Danny and his friends then watched them head in the direction where my slayer senses were going off the most. I said a silent prayer to the Powers to keep them all safe and alive. I didn't want to loose anyone in this fight.

…

…

I felt my heart race as the powers swirled inside of my body. The darkness I'd kept dormant for so long was fighting and gnawing to get out. Tonight, I would unleash it.

I turned and met Oz's deep, brown eyes. They held so many emotions that it was hard for me to see them all. Anger, confusion, passion, and most importantly…love. Over the past couple of weeks, I'd spent the time preparing for the fight and trying to figure out a way to stop the Orb from opening the portal. I felt a little guilty for not spending any time with him. Unfortunately, now was not the time to focus on that. I would get time to be with him and get to know him.

Right now…Tara was my main concern and problem.

She had gone to far by trying to kill those children a week ago and I couldn't allow her to open that portal. I would use every spell I knew of to thwart her plan. With my lover by my side, there was no one and nothing that would stop us.

…

…

"Buffy, wait love! Look, before this starts, I just want you to know that I love you." She smiled then leaned up to kiss me slowly. The feel of her lips on mine was the most comforting feeling I had yet. It didn't get better than this.

"Kind of sounds like you are saying goodbye." She whispered as she pulled away. I shook my head and took her hand in mine, "Never mate, just wanted to make sure you knew."

"Just in case?" she asked. I simply nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"I love you too William, and I can't wait to spend eternity showing you exactly how much you mean to me." I smiled wider if possible, and pulled her close before crushing my lips to hers.

"That's enough you two! We have a battle to get to. Seems like Danny and Katore have already started from what Oz says." Dawns voice broke our kiss. I hated having to leave this moment. I feared what would happen once we got to the fight. I did know that Buffy would be the most important thing to protect. Nothing would get in the way of that.

…

…

"Annabelle! Be careful!" George yelled as he watched his mate fighting her way through the mass of demons and vampires.

She vamped out, nodded then turned to face the three newly turned vampires. Annabelle caught a glimpse of a fourth young boy moving stealthily behind her, and chose that moment to strike. She feinted forward, then dropped into a crouch and swept one outstretched leg around behind her. Her foot caught the fourth vamp's ankles and yanked his feet out from under him. The man pitched backward, arms flailing, and smacked his head on the hard ground. In the same motion, Annabelle pounced onto the fallen man, ramming a stake into the man's heart, turning his body to dust.

She wanted to savor the vamp's downfall, but his three comrades swooped in, enraged at their friend's death. She got up quickly and flew towards another one, a girl, landing a well-executed kick to her face. The girl's body flipped around in a circle before she hit the ground.

The next one came head on towards Annabelle. She clenched both fists and sidestepped, blocking the kick to one side. She swept her arm around and hit the vamp, a shorter male, in the back sending him flying forwards. She grabbed his neck and slammed his head into a nearby tree. His head bounced off like a ball. She smelled blood instantly and smiled, showing off her fangs. The metallic scent smelled like heaven to Annabelle, who wanted desperately to sink her fangs deep within his neck.

Unfortunately, the last vamp, another dark headed male, came up trying to throw a very weak punch. She rolled her eyes and turned her head quickly to one side, the blow shooting past close enough for her to almost feel it. She grabbed the passing forearm in one delicate hand and threw him to the ground with a satisfying thump. She quickly dusted all of the vampires and turned towards another two-horned demon with a joyful expression.

George grinned widely before twisting the demons neck, instantly breaking it. The demon hit the earth, making it shake from the impact of its large body. He turned and noticed Danny and Katore fighting off five vampires at once. They were ripping limbs from the bodies and tearing their insides out. George could do nothing but look on in sick fascination. He'd always loved the thought of a good battle.

"Hey there cutie! Care to tango?" he heard a sweet, sultry say from behind. He turned and met the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen besides his own mate. Her platinum blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and angelic facial features gave her a unique and innocent look. Most men would come into her trap willfully, not knowing what they were getting themselves into.

"I'd love too Cara Mia!" He whispered, starting to circle her. She grinned, showing off her pearly white fangs, then went to strike.

She hit. He ducked. She hit again and it connected. He recovered, growling loudly at the annoying way she laughed.

"Is that all you got big boy? I heard you were an older vampire like Angelus! I'm kind of disappointed!"

"Well why don't you come and find out baby girl!"

She smiled again then jumped into the air, intending to land a kick to the chest. George remembered Willow's move and side stepped, causing the girl to land on the ground. She recovered quickly.

"Bastard!" She ground out. She hit, but missed. George grabbed the passing wrist and twisted it. The loud snap cut through the noise of battle and made the girl cry out in pain. With her wrist broken, she went to run. George acted quickly, grabbing her hair and ripping it back, making her land flat on her back. She screamed before he embedded the stake deep within her heart. Dust exploded into the air and floated off into the sky. George grinned widely and took off to help Annabelle with a group of demons that were attacking.

Meanwhile, Leo and Rochelle were double-teaming two larger demons. The demons resembled a Minotaur with their heads shaped like a bull's head. Their horns were oozing some kind of green, sticky liquid.

Leo and Rochelle were back to back as the two demons advanced on them. They joined arms before he flipped her. Her feet connected with the first demon's head, sending him flying backwards. She bent forward, giving Leo leverage to lift up and land a roundhouse kick to the other demon's face. The demon flipped in a circle and landed on his face.

The first demon stood up and ran towards them. It's hoofed feet sounded like a herd of horses as it thundered towards the two lovers. Leo pushed Rochelle out of the way and crouched low. When the demon got close, he lunged forward and embedded the sword he carried deep into the demon's stomach. The demon roared in pain and fell to the ground.

The other demon lunged at Rochelle, angry with his fallen comrade's body. She dodged his lowered head easily and jumped onto his back. Wrapping her hands around its neck, she twisted it, and grinned at the sickening cracking sound.

When the demon fell, she wiped the green ooze off her hands and rejoined her lover.

"You okay baby?" she asked. Leo smiled then kissed his mate, feeling turned on by her display of wit. She was much smarter than people gave her credit for.

…

…

The sounds of battle were rang in my ears and pulled me from my thoughts. I could feel the air thicken with the scent of fear. I hated that the emotion excited my senses. I didn't want to be like normal vampires, I wanted to be different, special, and create my own destiny. The demon within could not rule my life and what happened to me.

When the first scent of human blood reached my nose, I feared for my friends. I couldn't tell whom it was coming from, but the thought left my mind once I caught sight of the girl who had once been my friend in the deepest trouble I could imagine.

Tara was dressed in all black and suspended high in the air above a huge pentagram lit up in a bright white light. Surrounding the pentagram was a circle lit up in green that must act like a protective shield.

"Tara! Don't do this!" I yelled as I watched her lift the knife to her wrist. She smiled, then laughed wickedly.

"Buffy! Watch out!" I heard Dawn yell before dust went flying in front of my face. I turned to see the axe covered in the dark colored substance and a surprised look on my sister's face.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Did you not see him?" I shook my head and turned towards Tara once more, watching her look on with excitement. This was the moment we'd all been waiting for. She had to be stopped.

"Look out!" I yelled, seeing two more vampires jump out from behind some bushes. Spike and I took action. I could tell how young they were. Their eyes were red with a lust for death and food. Angelus and Drusilla must have starved them.

I dipped low and swung my hand up to wrap it around the man's throat before slamming him on the ground and shoving the stake I held into his heart. Dust went flying into the air and off into the distance as the wind blew. I turned to see Spike turn the other vamp around and get him into a headlock before ramming his stake into the man's heart. The look of terror on his face turned to dust, but the memory was embedded in my mind.

I shook it off and ran towards the arc where Tara was lowering herself until she was eye level with us.

"Oh look! It's the slayer and her lap dog along with the lying whore and the mutt! Oh, and we can't forget sweet, little innocent kleptomaniac!" I heard Dawn gasp from behind me and knew she'd hit a sore spot, which she was trying to do. Tara was playing with fire. I just hoped she didn't expect special treatment because we'd been friends for a year. We had already been pushed enough by the attack on those innocent kids. Now was not the time to try her luck.

"Don't test me Tara!"

She laughed, mocking my statement, "Or what? You're going to kill me? I thought slayers didn't kill humans?"

It was my turn to laugh now. I felt the demon rise and stir within me, "They don't, but I don't have any problem doing what is necessary to protect my friends and family, so don't try what little bit of luck you have left."

She stood still for a moment, just glaring my way. I thought for a moment that she might consider, but then realized that would be too easy.

"Buffy! Look!" Dawn yelled, catching my attention. I turned to see a group of five vampires coming at us from the woods next to the school. Oz transformed and took off, killing them one by one.

"Buffy, we don't have much time. The full moon is almost done rising to its highest point!" I felt panicked for a moment at Willow's insistence, because I still didn't know what to do. I had to think of a way to stall Tara.

"Wills, distract her. Do anything possible and necessary to stall her." She smiled wickedly and nodded. I wondered wildly what she had planned, until her next statement made my demon purr.

"This is really pathetic you know. The only reason you're doing this is because you're jealous. Can't you see that I love Oz and not you? Suicide would have been a whole lot easier and quicker!"

Tara seethed with anger, and I felt the air physically shift. Willow was using reverse psychology to make her forget her task. She was Tara's one weakness. She screamed loudly in frustration, and for the moment, the plan was working.

"You traitorous bitch! How dare you say that to me! I'll make you pay for ever doing this to me! That filthy mongrel cheated on and left you! How the hell can you love him and let him degrade your body that way? Oh yes, I saw what you two were doing! You disgust me whore!" Willow just laughed in response and kept arguing with her. Good girl.

_Love, Angelus and Drusilla are to our right. I can feel her._ I felt a little jealous at the words Spike whispered into my mind. How in the hell could he feel her? And why?

_Buff, it's because she is my Sire. I'll always be able to feel her when she's this close. The only way our bond will break is when she dies._ I sighed, feeling stupid. Once again, I'd looked like a teenage schoolgirl getting jealous for nothing. He was my Sire, my husband, and my mate. He wasn't going anywhere. I wanted to curse the issues that would forever haunt me.

_I'm sorry my love, it's just a natural reaction now. Why do you think they are just watching? How do we get them to come out and play?_

He smiled.

"Willow, do your thing! It's time to finish this!" She nodded and put her hands together before reciting a spell she'd learned the night before.

The green circle of protection flickered in and out, and the panicked look on Tara's face made my demon purr. Any minute now, the real fight would start, and I was ready.


End file.
